Blood and steel
by bucarcar
Summary: -Year 1410.A.D- After a mysterious plague, most of south Slavs are forced to flee they set sail for the west and test their luck.How will the 11 kingdoms deal with the impending doom that lies up north?Will the 7 continents unite, or will they be engulfed in fires of total war? The age of reckoning has come, and fire it brings.(contains OC's and other shit)
1. Prouloge

**Crossover in between the worlds of GoT, Elder Scrolls and the real world(or rather my OC version of the real world)**

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N: In this, the Second Slav migration consists of only the south Slavs that existed in the century after Crist(Croats, Serbs, Bosnians and Bulgarians).Here they set sail over the Mediterranean and over the Atlantic ocean, and then instead of Americas, they find Westeros and Esos.**_

 _ **''Speaks another language''**_

„ _ **Speaking English"**_

 _ **'Thoughts or /and writing'**_

 _ **Also important!Guns were here developed much later than in reality due to reasons.**_

 **Prologue**

' _Year 1410.A.D, day 12. of June_ '

' _My people are running out of food to eat and water to drink. This expedition was a total failure. Let God welcome us into his gracious hands. I feel my doom coming. It sings in the rain, it laugh's in the thunder… the water is calling me… and I must-_ ' a hand was writing in a book, which appeared to be a catalogue or a journal of some sort.

/

''My king!''suddenly the doors of the room opened with great haste as a man dressed in iron-clad armour with a blood-red cape, without a helmet, thick chest plate, which had an implanted picture of a knight's helmet over a five-cornered were also decorations all over his armour looking like ancient Nordic runes(its 'Croatian Knotting', an ancient form of decoration not used since the early medical ages).On his belt, he held a sharp longsword with leather striped over the handle without noticeable his other hand was a helmet, it had round edges, leaving the only possible place to see the mans eyes and the upper part of the nose, it had silver lines next to its eye holes, and a silver cross where the mouth should be.

''What is it Dmitar?''the king was thrown out of his thoughts and his Zvonimir was a different type of a of swords, he preferred quills, instead of blood, ink, instead of metal, paper, instead of people... was well known to be a rather special individualfor did many things that other people were quite disgusted kings described him as weak, and as well as his ban's(a title similar to a one of a duke) and his elder son, Zvonimir was an intellectual, but he had a tendency to not care about military development which resulted in his son taking charge of that king was also keen on writing, describing historical events, and was an accomplished scholar in the fields of astronomy, mathematics and bad sides were his lack of interest in anything else than his books and was terrible at swordsmanship, he couldn't even ride a add to that he wasn't the prettiest sight to look too few accidents while doing 'experiments', his face was left unrecognisable, so he was wearing a white wooden mask, decorated to look like a , his left leg was unusable, from an explosion caused by a similar 'accident', so he is forced to walk with a cane to the rest of his …that was a day when he discovered something dangerous...Something powerful...Something to be used...His face and limbs, he didn't care about, he only referred to it as 'small price, for a rich mine of wonders'.

''My king, the new land is ahead.''bowed was a young lad, a ten or so years older than prince Lovren, had a short, black, bushy beard and shortcut, messy a sturdy face.

Dmitar was the marshal of the army, together with the prince Lovren, they have made a great army of farmers turn in to a great army of warriors.

Second born son of the king was Urban, an energetic boy with an appetite for adventure, together with twin his sister Ruža[reads-Ruzha].

The king stood up at his words, removing the white mask of his face and putting it on the table revealing a burned up face, that seemed to have red bubbles here and there, his skin was nowhere to be seen.

The good thing about the mask was it helped intimidate some people. So he created his personal guard. 'The White Skulls'. They were trained by professional knights and seasoned warriors. The white skulls always wore white masks similar to the one of the king, but there were made of metal, and not wood, and were decorated in various colours. They wore full plated body armour, the same colour as the mask and decorated similarly. They painted their skin in their army colours(blood red) and had a helmet that covered the rest of his head, patterned the same way as the mask. They wore shields and shields were big, round and white coloured with red chess pattern on it. Their swords were shorter than most, similar to the roman 'Gladius', but a bit longer, with round for close quarter combat and stabbing.

''Prepare to land! I shall be joining you shortly after.'' the King got up with the help of his walking stick facing the nodded and left the room yelling orders.

As he did that, the king slowly sat back to his seat taking the quill back into his hand and continued to write.

/

' _-resist the urge, and stride forward._

 _Dus, a new land has been found._

 _And there will be a reckoning._

 _Because he who rides west, on a silver sail that shivers under his breath, with golden braces under his feet, he who burns the world in the fire of_ _ **Total war**_ _…_

 _...has come._ '

/

the king finished writing by stabbing the quill into the paper, making the ink king smiled evilly, as he stood back up holding the desk with one of his hands, while he slowly puts the mask on the other.

/

The king slowly opened the door to his deck,and walked forward to the front of the ship looking in the distance at a new land ahead with a smile on his face whispering to himself _''And may God help us now…_ ''as the camera starts to zoom out dramatically, at first showing his boat,then the surrounding few,and after a few zoom outs, it shows a gigantic fleet of vessels flying four types of different banners.

One type of banners was a checkerboard patterned shield with a round helm resting on helmet is decorated with feathers, the same colours and pattern as the shield and a gold crown, with robes going from under the crown in all directions as if the wind was throwing it were the same two colours as the shield and the feathers, but without a pattern.

Another one was a two-headed silver eagle on a dark red background with a small crown in between the two heads of the eagles.

The third one was a yellow field surrounded by red lines with three sitting lions stacked on each other in the centre.

The last one was a blue shield with a white line crossing it diagonally into two, and with few golden symbols of kings on each side of the line(the one that looks like like a top of a spear).A great helm on it with a gold spiky crown on it with blue robes being attached to it.

/

As camera zoom's out, even more, it shows the distance, as the sun s setting, and we can hear the mad king laughing in the background and chanting „Burn them all!" mixed with maniacal laugh's.

' _hoc tempore bellum_ '

 _ **A.N: Data of:**_

 _ **Croatia**_

 _ **-family name: Lacković[ć=ch]**_

 _ **-coat of arms: crimson red dragon on a metallic grey background**_

 _ **-family words(these ones are all made up):'Blood and steel'**_

 _ **-are called: Blood knight's/or Blood's**_

 _ **-place on the map of Westeros: Cape Kraken, and the most of the Neck-in between the North and the Riverlands**_

 _ **-official army colours: blood red and pure white**_

 _ **-official religion: Catholic-Christianity**_

 _ **-capital-'Novi Zagreb' (i have no better ideas)**_

 _ **-relations:**_

 _ **Friendly(Kingdom of Mountain and Vale, Kingdom of the North, Kingdom of Bosnia)**_

 _ **Unfriendly(Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers, Kingdom of the Reach, Kingdom of Serbia)**_

 _ **-house patriarch: Zvonimir Lacković**_

 _ **Serbia**_

 _ **-family name: Balšić**_

 _ **-coat of arms: white wolf head on a deep red background**_

 _ **-family words:'One word.'**_

 _ **-are called: Eagles**_

 _ **-place on the map of Westeros: south-west part of Stormlands and northern part of Dorne**_

 _ **-official army colours: dark red and silver white**_

 _ **-official religion: Orthodox-Christianity**_

 _ **-capital:'Balovgrad'**_

 _ **-relations:**_

 _ **Friendly(Kingdom of the Rock, Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers, Kingdom of Bulgaria)**_

 _ **Unfriendly(Principality of Dorne, Kingdom of the Stormlands, Kingdom of Croatia)**_

 _ **-house patriarch: Dušeslav Balšić**_

 _ **Bosnia**_

 _ **-family name: Vuković**_

 _ **-coat of arms: white background with a red English cross in the middle with five towers, with one in the middle**_

 _ **-family words:'Together we stand'**_

 _ **-are called: Night knight's/or Night's**_

 _ **-place on the map of Westeros: borders of Reach, east of Highgarden**_

 _ **-official army colours: Blue and shining yellow**_

 _ **-official religion: Catholic-Christianity**_

 _ **-capital:'Vinara'**_

 _ **-relations:**_

 _ **Friendly(The Kingdom of Croatia, Kingdom of the Stormlands, Kingdom of the North)**_

 _ **Unfriendly(The Kingdom of Serbia, Kingdom of Bulgaria, Kingdom of the Reach)**_

 _ **-house patriarch: Petar Vuković**_

 _ **Bulgaria**_

 _ **-family name: House of Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Koháry(*it's a real house, look it up*)**_

 _ **-coat of arms: two golden lions holding an orange shield in which is another similar lion, with a crown on top of the shield**_

 _ **-family words:'Eyes can deceive you, instinct can't'**_

 _ **-are called: Red lion's**_

 _ **-place on the map of Westeros: western part of the North(Stony Shore+The Rills+Sea Dragon Point)**_

 _ **-official army colours:orange-yellow and red**_

 _ **-official religion: Orthodox-Christianity**_

 _ **-capital:'Snyaselishte'**_

 _ **-relations:**_

 _ **Friendly(The Kingdom of Serbia, Kingdom of the Rock, Iron Islands)**_

 _ **Unfriendly(Kingdom of the North, Kingdom of Bosnia, Kingdom of Mountain and Vale)**_

 _ **-house patriarch: Simeon Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Koháry**_


	2. Winterfell

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:**_

 _ **I said I was going to fix this shit, didn't I?**_

 **Winterfell**

It was a **cold** day.

The wind was playing across my face, pushing me backwards, sending deep chills across my entire body.

„You're cold to, _a_ buddy?"I said to my horse, petting him on the head, and he just shook his head a bit as if he understood me „Me too, Oak, _me_ too.",I said again with a slight smile on my face.

''Talking with your horse again I see.''came a sarcastic remark from beside me.I turned my head towards where it came was my elder brother, he had a small smirk on his lips, looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes, semi-long, similar coloured hair.

„Smartest company I have."I joked back, giving him my own cocky smirk in return, as he shook his head.

„Don't let our father hear you say 'd burn you on a stake."

We continued riding north, as winds became faster and stronger.

''Shit!''the wind was pushing at my hood, as I struggled to keep it on with my free hand. "Tell me again. _Why_ are _we_ going to Winterfell?"I turned to my brother as we rode together.

„So a _titled shit_ , _that is you_ can get fostered by the Starks," he said as we stopped our horses in a clearing from which the keep was looked had strong stone walls, tall towers and that good welcoming feeling to it.

Hah! Just kidding...

It looks like a graveyard.

„Why do I even need to be fostered by someone?"I sighted back at him annoyed, as I jumped of Oak to the ground.

Oak was a _marvellous_ horse, he had dark brown fur, long legs and was by right one of the fastest horses in all of was a 'Vranac', which was a special type of a horse which was brought to Westeros by the Slavic invaders.

„Don't bother little brother.I gave up a long time Westeros Lords are same types of shit's as those greek fuckers from Carigrad (a name for Constantinople, how Croats called it[translation-'Empire City'])"

„Let's just wait for the rest to drag their ass's here God damn it."I sighed, remembering all the story's of Europe that I was that, one of them states:'Never trust a politician'.

My brother and I were the only ones in the entire group who were on a else was on foot.

''I already told the father that I don't want to go, but nobody listens to me.'' I huffed into my breath, but my brother noticed it and answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world „Its because you're a kid, goes for Ruža,do you think she's happy going away from home to be fostered by the Forresters?" he turned to me as he sat down on a large, pale rock on the ground.

„I'm sure _she_ love's it because now she's going to have time to spend with _Ethan_." I huffed again mockingly, remembering the last time they were in two made me puke, eat it and then puke again, my lunch ,over and over again.

„Well, when we're on the topic, I'll be going there with our sis because dad will stay with you for a day or two, and _he_ doesn't trust you to be left alone with things as _breakable_ as people." he gave a bit of a chuckle while saying the last part.

Ok, maybe I tend to break things, sometimes…

Ok often, but…

„I'm responsible!" I let myself fall to the ground on my back, into the comfy grassy floor, and complained at the same time.

„Just like Nero with Rome."

„That was one time! How was I supposed to know it would catch on fire?!" I crossed my arms angrily.

„Common sense. And over 50 people died."

„ _I_ said _I_ was sorry."

„ _Your_ lucky everyone else thought it was an _accident_."

''Luck is my speciality.''

''You're a _smart_ boy that big brain of yours for something productive.''

''Wheres the fun in that?''

''Oh, I don't know, why don't you ask family's of people who died in that fire.''

„I didn't mean to get _anyone_ I couldn't sleep for the _entire_ month because I was thinking about the people who died that day." I said, this time in a more morbid tone, regretting my past mistakes.

„I know that lad, I know."

/

Through the gates of Winterfell entered a large group of people in a slow motion, some marching in formation, almost perfectly, while others following the head of the group were two on a boy, the other soon to be a man.

The older one was dressed in a blood red cape, reinforced mail armour, dark brown boots and gloves and noble clothes underneath the had two axes strapped to his belt.

The younger one was wearing simple brown clothes with a cape and a hood.

Behind them marched about 10 people in full armour, with masks and helmets covering their hands on their the other hands were holding round metal shields, marching in a union.

Behind them was a less organized group of people, surrounding two a man in his early 60-s, and the other was a girl, that was probably the same age as the boy on the horse.

Surrounding them was a group of 30 people, dressed in red and white clothes covered by reinforces mail with kettle helmets.

The group of people continued to walk forward till it reached the Stark' they stopped, and the old man from before walked forward as his men made way for him.

„Lord Eddard Stark…its been a while." the old man walked slowly, using his cane to sport himself from falling, with a cocky smile that was invisible behind his white mask.

„Lord Zvonimir."Eddard nodded with a smile „Its good to see you'r _well_."

„As good as a man of my age can be Ned." the older Lord leaned on his cane „ _If_ you don't count a _missing_ _leg_ and a _burned up body_ ," Zvonimir added jokingly.

„That's good to hear."Eddard shared a small laugh with the other the Lord.

Then they shake hands and Zvonimir turned to Eddard's wife.

„And how were you Cat?Still as beautiful as ever I see," he said with a small chuckle at the end as Cat smiled a friendly smile towards him.

„How _nice_ of you Zvonimir," she replied smiling.

„What can I say, living in Westeros thought me how to lie well." he joked as they both smiled again as the Lord turned to the kids. She frowned.

Zvonimir came directly in front of Robb and had to look up to see his eyes.

There was an awkward silence as Zvonimir eyed Robb head to toe.

„Its-"Robb tried to break the moment of silence but was shushed by the older man in front of him.

„You grew since I last saw you, my you're a man I see, and I have to guess very popular with girls around the you boy?" he liked to mess with youths, love was always a touchy subject.

Robb's face grew red in embarrassment „Y-yes, Lord Zvonimir!" he was looking around for help, but just saw Arya laughing at him, and his mother and Sansa glaring at her angrily, till Sansa slapped her on the back of her head shutting her up.

Zvonimir gave him few light taps on his red cheek and continued on to Sansa.

„May I have the pleasure of knowing your name young one?" he asked her as she tried to remain her stature as a lady.

„My name is Sansa my Lord." she bowed her head slightly to him and he nodded.

„My, my," he said now observing her same as Robb.

„What is it my Lord?" she asked politely, a little confused.

„Just like your brother, must be that you're popular with the boys here is it?" he asked getting in her face the same way he did to was her turn to be red.

Arya laughed next to her loudly as the Lord glanced at her coldly.

„Whats so _funny_?" he asked in a calm, strict voice that made Arya shut up and gulp.

„N-nothing sir."

„ _Sir?_ " he raised an eyebrow acting as if offended. Cat and Sansa were not happy.

„I mean _my Lord_."

„I'm guessing you're the troublemaker of the keep... Arya, _correct_?"

Arya now turned red as well. As Sansa shot a victory smirk towards Arya.

„Good boy." he patted her on the head.

„I'm a girl." she huffed to herself.

He then turned to Bran who was trying to keep a serious face, but as Zvonimir was standing in front of him he broke and gave a smile.

„That's it, lad, keep that face, when you're my age you will forget how to make it." conversated Zvonimir with Bran, putting his hand on his shoulder.

„Of course my Lord."Bran nodded happily, giving a warm smile to the older man who was smiling under his mask as well.

„Plese my boy, call me Zvonimir."

„I'm Bran." they shook hands.

Then he turned to Rickon.

„And what is this little thing?" he asked amused as Rickon looked uncomfortable.

Zvonimir lowered himself on his one good knee, still supporting himself with his stick and looked Rickon, smiling.

''Old man knows his way with words.'' Urban joked out loud, so only his siblings could hear it.

The Lord stood up, patting Rickons head and then turned to his children.

„Starks... Meet my poor excuse for a family." he gestured towards his kids who were waving.

„Love you too, dad." sighted Urban, to himself while looking at his old man and rolling his eyes.

„You alredy know Lovren…" he pointed at the eldest who gave a short smile and a wave towards them.

„Ruža…" he pointed at the young girl, around Arya's had curly light brown hair, brown eyes and was generally good looking for her age.

„And _finally_ least and _definitely_ the least, Urban." the Lord joked getting a small chuckle from his elder was young, the same age as Ruž he was taller, had a bit darker hair and had the same coloured eyes.

„And now Ned…Where is that last one of yours?"Zvonimir turned to Eddard with a raised eyebrow, ignoring his wife's stair.

„He's probably hiding somewhere around." Lord Stark started to scan the yard for Jon.

„I'm sure Lovren will be happy to catch up with him and Robb. The boys haven't seen each other in 7 years." at this time the younger generation has already dispersed and only Zvonimir, and the Starks were left in the yard surrounded by guards.

The Lord of Croatia turned to his men shutting them like cats „What are you bugger's looking at?!Go!Dispurse!Disband!I don't fuck a whore _or something_!" as his men,who weren't wearing masks,scattered in all directions,and the ones with mass just saluted by hitting their chest's where the heart is and deployed guarding post's „ _Jesus Crist_!... What morons." the masked lord complained to his chin, but loudly enough so the Starks could hear married couple just rolled with it.

„Let's go somewhere where we can talk in private."

/

In the yard, Robb and Lovren were embracing each other like the old friends they were.

They were having a strong handshake and then pulled each other in a short friendly hug.

„How's the North been treating you?" Lovren asked as to become a conversation starter.

„Can't sky is blue and the people are good." Robb said in a conversational manner.

„ by blue you mean stormy grey." Lovren smirked as he looked into the sky, and kept watching the clouds for a second till he snapped out of it quickly as he heard footsteps from behind him.

„Well, well, fancy seeing you here Jon. Started to think that you took the Black." he joked getting a wide smile from Jon as they embraced the same way Lovren did with Robb.

„Its good to see you to Red(nickname)," Jon replied sarcastically.

„ let's get straight to the point." Lovren, Jon and Robb shared a smile as they headed to the practice area.

/

While that was happening.

Arya, Sansa, Bran, Urban and Ruža were having an awkward moment, just staring at each other.

„So… What fo you guys do for fun?"Ruža tried to break the silence.

 _ **A.N: Age(OC's+My age for characters to make them more compatible):**_

 _ **Lovren-21 (*I know Lovren isn't a name, but I like how it rolls off the tongue*)**_

 _ **Jon-18**_

 _ **Robb-18**_

 _ **Sansa-15**_

 _ **Arya-14**_

 _ **Urban-14**_

 _ **Ruža-14**_

 _ **Bran-12**_

 _ **Did you know: in the books, the characters are much younger than in the show.I mean at the beginning Jon is 14 and his dad let him join the Nights Watch!**_

 _ **I mean, seriously?…**_

 _ **Anyways.**_

 _ **Zvonimir Lacković-over 60(*I'm not really that accurate about these things).**_

 _ **Eddard Stark-around 35 years old.**_

 _ **Dmitar Šubić-34 years old, and a military veteran.**_


	3. King Robert

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 **King Robert**

 _After a few weeks_.In Winterfell.

Arya and Urban were in the courtyard duelling with wooden , more like beating each other corse the _grownups_ didn't like it one bit, especially Arya's would just give that _Lady_ crap.

They parried and swang it around ending up hitting each other in the face knocking them both to the ground.

They both sat up with smiles on their faces, ready for more.

That's when they heard slow claps coming from next to them.

It was Jon.

He entered from the shadows into their sight of vision.

Arya's eyes widened up and the first thing she thought of acting was pleading „Please don't tell mum!" so quick he didn't understand a word, but he didn't have to because he knew what she was saying before she said else would she say?

„Calm down.I won't tell." he made them both let out breath from inside their they got up with victorious looks in their eyes and got ready to continue but…

„ _But_ …"Jon raised his finger stopping them.

„ _But_ what?" they both asked at the same time.

„ _But_ if you're going to train, then at least do it right," he said with a cocky smirk.

„Easy for _you_ to say."Urban pouted as he gripped his sword hard and swung it towards Arya who bearly blocked continued by swinging at each other Jon frown at them.

„How are you two _so_ bad at this?" he asked in a bored tone to the two who were trying to focus on their swords.

„It's not like mum lets me do this."Arya turned to him, causing her to get hit by the sword in the quickly regained her concentration and continued to fight.

„And my mum and dad made a deal when I was born so they would turn me into a !" added Urban, sticking out his tongue at that, resulting in him getting hit in the face knocking him down, with Arya standing over him with her 'sword' pointed at his neck.

„I win," she said proudly with a wide smile.

„Not fair." he pouted on the floor crossing his arms in protest in a comical way.

„Shure it's not," she said sarcastically.

„Ok, ok you the master show you how it's done."Jon smiled cockily again as he unsheathed his sword and stod into a defensive stance giving the two a correct image.

„ _Very_ funny Jon." Arya rolled her eyes and tried to mimic his stance.

„Good of you." he complimented making them both eager to learn more.

„Can we use the real swords now?"Urban asked turning to Jon, being followed by Arya as they both hung on his hands pleading. „ _Please_ …" they were begging him, trying to look _cute_.

„First you need to learn the _basics_. Then advanced and then I just might let you."

„Not fair." they both pouted, letting go of his just looked amused by them. Giving them a wide smile.

They got back and started to practise some this time with a coach correcting them from the side if they did something wrong which was basically everything.

Then they heard Robb call out from behind them „The king is coming."

„You guys better go."Jon smiled at them doo they didn't look too pleased.

„ _Fine_ …"Arya started and Ur finished „…we're going…"

Then they threw their sticks to the side and ran off to where Robb called from.

They joined the Stark's and Urban's father as they lined up together with the rest of the populace of the keep and the town outside was to the right of the Stark's and his son to his right.

„Where were you two?"Catalin asked them, angry, in a motherly way.

„Playing,"Arya answered a little too quick for Cat's liking.

She raised an eyebrow but didn't press on because the king's men started to flood into the keep.

At the front of the line were _Prince_ Joffrey Baratheon and the ' _Hound_ ', followed by the royal carriage and then the _King_ behind it together with his soldiers.

As Robert rode up to the Stark's, everyone bowed down to their king.

Robert was a _chubby fellow_ , much to Eddard's surprise when he saw wasn't the proud muscled up soldier wielding a Warhammer and killing enemy's left and right.

It was a picture of a man who gave up on life. Drinking and whoring himself into an early grave.

 _Robert_ got off the horse, with a little help, and marched towards where Ned was bowing down to him.

He stopped right in front of him eyed him quickly and gestured for him to get up with his hand.

As Ned got up, so did everyone else.

„Your grace."Ned greeted his old friend with a slight nod.

There was a slight moment of silence as the king inspected Ned with his eyes.

„ _You've got fat_ ," he said in a , tone.

There was another moment of silence as everyone looked at Robert, and _his_ belly.

Ned raised an eyebrow poking Roberts' gut and they both burst into laughter and embraced each other in a friendly hug.

„ _Cat_."Robert greeted Ned's wife and hugged her as well.

Robert then turned back to his old friend with a happy smile.

„ _Nine years_ …Why haven't I seen you?Where the hell have you been."

„Guarding the North for you, _your grace_.Winterfell is yours."

Then the Queen exited the was a beautiful person.

But by looks only.

„Where's the Imp?"Arya turned to Urban who shrugged „I _do'no_. _Maybe_ he's in with the _luggage_." he joked as they both grew wide smiles on their faces as they laughed silently exchanging glances.

„ _Would_ you be **quiet**!"Sansa snapped at them, as they stopped and tried to look as professional as two noisy children can be.

„And who do we have here?" the king walked up to Robb „ _You_ must be Robb." they shook hands and the king continued walking taking his sight on Sansa next „ _My_ , you're a pretty one." He said making Sansa drop her head with a he continued to walk to Arya.

When he saw her,he immediately eyed _her_.Remembering _her_ _aunt_.

"Your name is?" he asked getting to her eye level.

„Arya," she said simply.

Then the king turned to Bran „ _Oh_ …Show us your muscles."Bran complied with a smile and Robert smiled back at him „You'll be a soldier."

Then Robert turned to Zvonimir who was standing there, leaning forward on his walking white cloak covering the rest of his body.

„You got _old_."Robert shared a handshake with the older man who replied in a same joking tone.

„Like that's something _new_." the older man shook his head with his mask still on, giving the king an invisible smile.

„And who's _this_ young man?"Robert turned to Urban.

„ _Urban_ , noisy little fella." joked Zvonimir getting a look from _his_ son.

(*at this point Ruža and Lovren alredy left for Ironrath*)

„ _I see_ ," Robert said sarcastically.

„Its good that you came _here_.You saved me the trouble of going to find you in Kings Landing all _by my self_. It would be a shame that the new _Master of the Coin_ got slashed into two on the road to his _first duty_." said Zvonimir in a _non_ -serious voice.

„ _Aye_. That bastard Litlefinger just suddenly gave up his position for no good reason, gods damn him." but as quickly as he cursed, he turned around back to his brother by _all_ but blood.

„ _Ned_. Take me to your crypts. _I want to pay my respects_."Robert walked down to Ned as he greeted the Queen.

„We've been riding for a month my love. Surely the dead can wait."Cercei said not convinced at the 'my love' part.

„ _Ned_!"Robert ignored his wife and called for his friend as they headed off.

/

 _Later_ during the feast.

The music was playing, the king was whoring, Jon was planning on joining the Night's Watch, Arya and Urban were…

„ _You_ brats!"Sansa yelled as she got hit in the face by her younger sibling and her friend, _twice_ in a row.

„Nice one."Arya and Urban hive fived each other.

„ _Yea_."

Too bad for them, Arya's mother _saw_ them and signalled Robb to lead them both to bed early.

„O _c'mon_ it was _just_ a joke,"Arya complained.

„ _Yea_ it was harmless," added Urban defensively.

„C'mon you two, go to your room's."

„ _I_ blame _you_ ,"Arya said looking at Urban.

„It was _you'r_ idea," he argued with her as they got in each other's faces, while Robb was pushing them forward.

„ _Take a room_."Robb joked to the two who glanced at him angrily.

/

In private, Robert, Eddard and Zvonimir were together talking.

„Are you _sure_ they _will_ _approve_?"Ned asked raising a point that was quickly shot down by the king.

„ _They're_ children. _Of course_ , they _won't_ approve."

„Even _so_ , we should set some guards in front of our doors tonight so we don't wake up without neck's cut."Zvonimir joked turning towards Ned who wasn't too sure about the idea.

... _Now they would only need to tell them_...


	4. Just a nother day

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 **Just another day**

 _Next morning._

„Were what!"Arya and Urban shouted at the same time, standing next to each other so close that their shoulders were pressed on each other.

They were not happy about this news, no one even asked them for their opinions.

numerous

„We're going to the capital," Ned said simply shrugging.

„Why…" they both complained unhappy, acting tired.

„Because...Why , you always wanted to go out of Winterfell and now's your chance." he said again „And Urban is now engaged to you so-" he didn't finish before being cut off by an ear-destroying scream's from the two in front of him „WHAT!".Ned covered his ears, getting ready for a shouting match which was soon to as the two were shouting and screaming random insults and tossing blame to others, they started to calm down bit by bit till they were both calm till it was an awkward silence in between the two and Ned who was watching them with it was a right decision.

The two were now staring at each other a bit, starting to avoid each other's looks uncomfortable more and they were staring at each other directly into their eyes with seaming they nodded at the same time, not breaking the look at each was an understanding in between the were both not was the adults, it's not so they thought.

They slowly turned their gazes towards Ned who himself even got a bit intimidated by the two children.

'It's your fault.'their eyes said together, looking at the older didn't like it, but he held his words because he knew that he promised Arya that he wouldn't marry her without her will, and he heard the same was promised to Urban by his mother, even doo she was dead, he probably believes it still stands.

The two again averted their gazes from the elder Stark and to each other,this time not with angry eyes,but with observing and passive,looking at each other and thinking in silence for few long seconds before sighting,nodding to each other with worried and confused faces and then turning back to Ned and doing something unexpected.

„Fine." they both agreed with softer looks than the previous one's, these ones were soft, full of thought, and truth and was shocking, to say the they thought the two would bond, but…

„But don't think we like the idea of marrying," started Urban „Were doing it only because we'll let each other be." And finished Arya, do they didn't want to admit it, there was a bit more to that, a mutual understanding between their souls as the Chapelman told they were both too stubborn to admit it to themselves or anyone else.

(*And no they are not in love, they are fucking just have separate crushes on each other.*)

„I think there's more to it than you told me..." he began explaining to them but stopped when he realised that he just gave up his 'informant' of the two.

„Jon did what again?"Urban raised an eyebrow as Arya started to boil, and rushed in heavy steps towards Jon's room.A few seconds later there were few shouts and screams heard from the bastard's room, then a hard, donging noise of a strong slapping sound filled the corridors as Arya rushed out of the room, while clenching her fists with her hands shaking with headed to Urban and commanded him „With me!" she said in a tone that he didn't want to mess followed her to her room where the door's shut loudly as they both entered.

Eddard looked confused, he didn't move from the same spot the whole time, he averted his gaze towards Jon's room of which the doors were wide open with Jon standing there with the same expression as Eddard, but holding the side of his face that had a flaming red handprint.

„What was that about?" he asked his father, who let out a breath of relief.

/

In Arya's room, Urban was relaxing on her bed with both hands behind his head, and legs crossed while Arya was marching in a circle with her fists still clenched, mumbling to herself.

„You need to talk?"Urban raised his eyebrow in question to the pointless freakout of his 'lovely' little now…his be told, he didn't know how to feel about , Arya was a fun girl, special in this stuck up world full of even more stuck up she was his friend, he didn't want to ruin it so did spend a lot of time together since he visited Winterfell to be fostered by Lord Stark, and his father was about to leave to Kings Landing when Eddard informed him of the king's arrival, so he waited for the fat back to the …

„ thanks, man…At least I can always count on you." she gave him a warm smile, the type of smile she rarely used, and not for to those who she considered very they were just friend, they must of, she wouldn't believe that she likes would never let her hear the end of need's help with that problem twirling in her head…

„Well,now that were sold out,we don't have a choice."he chuckled slightly,thinking of his father's smug smile under the old his fault Arya's upset,he will get some revenge on him with a good ol may or may not end up include making him eat shitting medicine.

„Yea."she smiled with a small,but noticeable smile,now that she noticed it,Ur wanst that bad of a look himself,he wasn't the type of a guy that girls would turn around for,but was still good to the must have a-…what was she thinking 's her cheeks turned to a pale red,which gone unnoticed by her friend.

„But to be completely honest, I would rather marry you over any other girl," he said shrugging, not realising what he said until he said cheeks now flustered red, but hi's were a much more noticeable one.

„I…"Arya wanted to say she felt the same way but she couldn't force herself to do she did the only thing she could have done and walked to him sat next to him and gave him something he didn't expect.

She kissed him on the left the room silently, leaving the confused boy staring at her as she left the room and headed outside to think things before she left she turned to him and gave him a warm smile that melted left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Urban just let himself fall to the bed on his back breathing heavily and holding his cheek which she kissed with a glad smile he didn't even know existed forming on his lips.

/

Later that day.

Jon was sitting on a bench next to the armoury, waiting for something when Zvonimir approached from out of nowhere, walking slowly towards the young man.

„You seem troubled." the old man said in an understanding voice, slowly taking a seat next to Jon who was looking at the masked lord puzzled.

Jon kept silent and averted his look to the ground.

„What is it boy?I'm not blind it because what happened this morning?" the old man said putting his hand on the bastards shoulder who looked at him with a thankful but regretful look.

„No sir." he said silently as the masked man next to him nodded and asked again „I heard you're joining the Nights Watch."

Jon looked up to the old man surprised, but still kept quiet „Who told you that?!" but he already knew the answer.

„Your father else would tell me, he's probably the only one who know's it."

„And you're here to make me change my mind," Jon asked with deep sarcasm in his just frowned at that annoyed that Jon was giving that shit.

„ here to make you a better offer," he said cryptically, knowing that Jon would not be able to resist the urge to ask after that.

„What offer?"Jon raised an knew Zvonimir from the last time he visited them,7 years both shared a similar disliked them for who they were just because they the difference was that Zvonimir had power, and Jon did not.

„The Templars are recruiting new members to send to reinforce the Wall and help the Watch, possibly train them as well."Zvonimir gave a small chuckle thinking of the Crusades back in funny hypocrites, going to 'liberate' those areas by slaughtering your Muslims were not much better.

„The Templars?...I cant join the Templars, that's for noble sons and knights to join, not bastards trained in the North."

Zvon just gave a small chuckle and replied in his old comforting voice „You couldn't be more wrong my young Order takes anyone, even peasants can join, but then they first have to train under a wing of a veteran knight, footman or a that fiasco with the Pope and the French king, they were slowly building back in realms that Templars were always made up of second sons, bastards, unwanted and the of their ranks are noble lord's sons which didn't get to inherit anything because they were too far back in with no sons and sometimes even daughters, but that is of course, those who are dangerously are most often trained peasants holding halberds. They are the most numerous ones, but the least skilled.I don't doubt you could rise through the ranks quickly my boy." he then got up and started to walk away slowly, his bad leg stopping him from going any before he was too far he just said quiet enough so only Jon can hear it „Think about it.",not bothering to turn his head to him.

„Maybe I will…"Jon said to his chin with a pleasant thought.

 _ **A.N: Templars survived the , all we need are the Assassins and the roster is complete...**_

 _ **But seriously now, here they were driven to near extinction and were not officially disbanded by the Pope.**_


	5. On the road

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N: Sorry, I completely forgot about Fanfiction. I've been playing SWKOR this entire week and I'm COMPLETELY stuck to it.**_

 _ **Till I get bored of it in a couple of days...**_

 **On the road**

A few moments of silence passed, with only sounds of the blacksmith pounding iron with his hammer and the sound of hot steel being cooled down in water.

„Master Jon!They're done." the blacksmith called for Jon who was still lost in he actually join the Templar Order, true Jon was a Christian, one of not so many up in the he was still not sure if they would let him join in.

Jon turned to the man standing next to him with two swords in his hand.

„Thank you, sir."Jon turned to the older man and nodded in thanks, giving him a pouch with coins.

/

In Urban's room, he and Arya were both were lying on Urban's bed next to one another, with Urban having his head supported with his hands on his pillow and Arya next to him in the same position.

At that time the door's slowly opened, revealing Jon behind them with his one hand behind his back.

„Can I come in?" he asked while smiling at them, seeing that they both noticed him and were staring at him wordlessly.

„I don't you?"Urban replied sarcastically giving him a gesture with his head to come just gave a small chuckle from the side.

„I guess I can."Jon entered the room with a raised eyebrow, showing amusement on his face.

„You're still going to take the Black huh?"Arya asked sternly, but somewhat aggressively.

„Not I'm still leaving, I want it to be a surprise."Jon said giving her a she smiled.

„Did you pack your things?" he continued, but she just sighed and got off the bed and walked to her bag that she put on the table next to Urban's opened the bag as Nymeria grabbed her gloves from a chair nearby and brought it to her „Thank you, Nymeria.".She started to fold her clothes and complain at the same time „Septa Mordane says I have to do it again." she started „My things weren't properly folded, she sais." she continued complaining as she continued folding her clothes with Urban giving her a funny look „Who cares how theyon?They're going to get all messed up anyway." she now threw the clothes into the bag.

Jon looked away from her and towards Nymeria and then Ur „Its good you got help."To that Urban just shrugged „I don't feel like being helpful at the moment."To that Jon just smiled and averted his look back to Nymera as Arya growled at Urban who just smiled Arya turned to Jon again „Watch this." she straightened up and turned to Nymeria.

„Nymeria, gloves." the wolf didn't move, just kept looking at her mistress as she nodded her head towards where the other gloves just gave off a cute noise.

„Impressive."Jon turned to Arya smugly.

„Shut up," she said immediately as Ur chuckled in the background but shut up instantly when Arya looks at him with murderous eyes.

„I have something for you, both of it has to be packed very carefully."Jon said, peeking their interest.

„A present?"Arya gave a wide smile.

Jon turned to Urban who was now sitting on the bed with his legs off it „Close the door." he gestured to the door with his head as Urban jumped off the bed and ran to the door closing it, and then ran to next to where Arya was standing.

Jon's arm that he was holding behind his back extended to the two in front of him showing two swords of unique designs.

One was a slim Bravos stile design, the other one was also a light weapon it was short eastern European one-handed sword, of the Republic of Dubrovnik. Dubrovnik, huh?Why does that ring a bell?True, urban knew what his father told him about the rich Croatian Merchant Republic of the Adriatic that took on all the lands they left.(the *Dubrovnik Republic or also known as Ragusa, google it*)

„These are not toys," Jon warned them before they could grab them.

Arya and Urban both unsheathed the swords and examined them.

Both of them said one after another „Its so skinny..." „It's so short..." they both half complained.

„So are you both." he smiled looking at Arya's sword and then Urban's „I had the blacksmith make it for you special." he continued „They won't hack a man's head off, but they'll fill him with holes if you're quick enough.

The two just nodded in thanks.

„You have to work hard with it every day."

They both nodded again.

Then Jon turned to Arya and hugged her after she put her blade back in its sheath „I'm going to miss you." he said, then turned his head to Urban, with Arya still hugging him.

Urban smiled at him and gave him a nod „Good luck."

Aya then let go of Jon,as he descended to her level, holding her shoulder „All the best swords have name's you know." he smiled to which she replied with her own smile and looked back at the sheathed sword in her hand and said „Sansa can keep her needles I've got a Needle of my own."Jon hugged her again, and let go more quickly than the first time.

Then he turned to Urban who was standing there, watching the family goodbye's blinking often „And yours?" he asked him while raising an eyebrow.

„Luck, is usually underused, but with mine, its made of steel." he gave a cocky smile to the young man.

? But still, don't understand why he gave one to Urban.

Maybe just because the plot demanded him to do so...Hmm...

„Take good care of those," Jon said as he left the room leaving Urban and Arya looking at their swords in wonder.

„What now?" asked Urban as he redirected his look at Arya.

She replied with a smile „Now we march."

/

Next else, in the dog kennels.

Tyrion woke up with sounds of dogs barking and whaling around slowly got up with Joffrey standing on the fence with a smug smile on his face „Better looking bitches, then you're used to uncle."Tyrion was now standing on his both short legs, cleaning the hey from his clothes and golden-brown hair „My mother's been looking for ride to Kings Landing today."Joffrey said conversationally, but Tyrion raised his hand not to leave „Before you go, you will call on Lord and Lady Stark and offer your sympathies." he said as he exited the kennels pushing Joffrey out of the way.

„What good are my sympathies then?" the young Prince asked his uncle.

„ it is expected of absence has already been noted" he reminded him thoughtfully of his .It was pointless, but it was fun most of the time...You'll see why soon.

„That means nothing to me.I can't stand the wailing of women-Oh!" he got slapped by the Imp as soon as he said that.

„One word and I hit you again."

„I'm telling mother-Oh!" *SLAP!*

„Go! Tell first you will get to Lord and Lady Stark and you will fall on your knees in front of them, and tell them how very sorry you are!That you are their service and that all your prayers are with them! Do you understand?!"

„You can't-" *SLAP!*

„Do. You. Understand?"Tyrion asked again in a commanding voice of reason.

The Prince just rushed off without the Hound who was just watching the whole thing unfold the whole time „The Prince will remember that little Lord."

„Please do help, he forgets again, be a good dog and remind him."Tyrion said that as he walked off and started talking to himself „Ahh…Time for breakfast.

/

At the table.

Tyrion walked up to the table where his family was sitting at.

„Little brother." greeted Jame, Tyrion's only 'good' family he has Myrcella, Tommen and William(*their brother, with black hair, green eyes and mothers face physique, he's Joffrey's younger brother and the second in line to the throne*And yes, why not? I can just say that he was lacking behind the party, or was with Tyrion*)

„Beloved siblings."Tyrion a bowl.

„Uncle..." Will greeted with a polite nodd.

The Imp sat down on his seat.

„Is Bran going to die?"Myrcella asked all of a a worried tone.

„Apparently not," he replied gently.

There was a small silence as Tyrion kept munching on his food.

„What do you mean?"Cercei asked all of a sudden.

„That 'Slav' boy seemed to have saved him to some know, the one that is getting fostered with the will live, but he will need a cane for walking." a hint of anger flew past Cersei's head as she locked eyes with her twin brother who tried to raise an opposing opinion to his younger brother's.

„It's no mercy to leave a child to linger in such pain,"Cercei commented.

Tyrion sighed tiredly „Only the gods know for the rest of us can do is pray." he said and continued while Cercei, on the other hand, looked troubled „Charms of the North seem entirely lost on you, sister."

Cerci quickly looked up with an annoyed glare „I still can't believe you're 's for you." she snorted at what he was calling 'the adventure of a lifetime'.

„Where's your sense of wonder?The greatest structure ever intrepid men of the Nights wintry abode of the White Walkers." he made a funny face to Tommen, making the young Prince giggle.

„Tell me you're not thinking of taking the black," Jame asked him, taking a bite out of his own food.

„And go celibate?The whores would go begging from Dorne to Casterly , I just want to stand on top of the world and piss off the edge of the world." he said making the children chuckle.

„That's quite an ambition uncle."Will comment with a small kid was too serious for his own good.

„True...And maybe father will be proud."Tyrion said in a sarcastic voice as Jame and Will smiled and Cercei took Tommen and Myrcella out of the room. She also shot a glare at William, making him sight tiredly.

„Well…I guess that includes me also."Will stood up nodding to his uncles and left.


	6. The incident

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 **The incident**

„You're not supposed to be here. No one's supposed to be here" the hooded man said as he took out a dagger as Catelyn widened her eyes in shock as she looked back at Bran, resting peacefully on his bed.

...

 _Well_ _fuck_.

/

Jon was marching to the fort, _Stronghold_.One of three knight forts guarding the was right next to Castle Black so the two Orders could cooperate difference being in the skill of their fighters.

The first thing Jon saw, was the massive wall structure made entirely of ice. It was gigantic, to say the least.

At the last crossroad, Jon parted with the others and rode alone towards Stronghold with the letter of approval in his pocket stating that the following persons innocent of any crimes, and is allowed by the head of the household or a bishop.

After few moments of riding on cold, with wind striking his face, he finally saw the distance. Stronghold. It was a well-fortified keep, built with white stone bricks from the outside.

It had three circular towers appointed on the walls with a pyre visibly burning in the middle of each had cross-shaped windows and strong wooden doors reinforced by steel.

It was marvellous, and it was his new home for God knows how long.

/

On the shore of a river, Arya was duelling with a red-haired boy while her other friend, Urban slept under the tree close by with both swords next to him and laid on the rock.

And that's when the problem struck.

Joffrey...and Sansa came walking down the river and saw them.

And well, being the spoiled bitch she is, Sansa...

„Arya!" she exclaimed causing her sister to lose focus and get hit by the stick on the side of the hand.

„What are you doing here?!Go away!" that didn't work.

„Your sister?"Joffrey asked turning to Sansa who nodded.

Then the little Scrooge McFuk turned to the poor red-haired boy, also called Micah.

„Micah milord." the butcher's boy answered, dropping his sword to the ground.

„He's the butcher's boy..."Sansa said in disgust.

Wow, did Sansa just assume his gender?

Wooooow, and I thought Joffrey was bad, em I right?

„He's my friend!"Arya turned to her she was still ignored by she did manage to wake up Urban who was a bit dazed at the was seeing the world in blue and white...

'Jesus Christ...Guh...what was in those berries?...'

„Butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, eh?Pick up your sword butcher's boy, Let's see how good you are."Joffrey drew his sword.

''What's all that racket about?!'' well, Urban stood up and shouted out, bearly keeping himself on the feet.

Thank God it was starting to wear off.

I mean, to him it looked like he could see some people through the bushes and trees back to the camp.

Heh, he...Shrooms.

'And I'm not even Italian.' why did he say that? Well, HE may not know, but we do.

„She asked me, milord, she asked me to." the boy pleaded but Joffrey ignored it.

„I'm your Prince! Not your Lord, And I up your sword," he ordered the now scared kid.

„I-it's not a sword m-my Prince, it's only a stick." Micah tried pleading.

„And YOU'RE not a knight...Only a butcher's boy," Joffrey said with an evil smirk, 'gently' putting his long-sword on the boy's neck.

„That is my Lady's sister you were hitting there." his eyes didn't look at the little Lady.

„Stop it!"Arya shouted from the side.

She was getting closer.

„Arya! Stay out of this!" Sansa, her sister tried ordering her.

Then Joffrey continued „I won't hurt him…Much." he then proceeded by cutting his cheek slowly, as blood started dripping slowly from the open line of red.

"Man Bitch!" noticed what was going on just as he was slowly getting off the shroom influence.

He could clearly see.

He could clearly hear.

He could walk.

And he may run.

Joffrey winched at the insult, even do it was not in Basic(let's just call it Basic). But he knew what 'kurva' do he didn't know what 'Muška' meant.

Turning his head to the boy who insulted him Joffrey never stopped cutting Micah.

That's when Arya had enough and took a wide swing, hitting the Prince over the head with it, who stumbled forward. Stunned by the hit on the side which could cause some future negative reprecautions, he did the only logical thing he could „You little bitch!" He swung like mad.

And missed.

Arya dodged a couple swings.

But in time Joffrey managed to get a thin cut on her leg that threw Arya out of balance.

She was now on the floor with the Prince going for the kill.

Before he could thrust his thin blade downwards at the little she-wolf. Someone slashed at him.

Or more precisely. At his blade welding hand.

It was Urban.

And he just cut off a thumb of a future king.

who Arya was with, and was sleeping under the tree when he came „Don't touch her!"Urban came in, as Joffrey screamed in pain.

Now with his finger missing, the sword fell on the Urban simply picked it up J and threw it into the river.

In the heat of the moment, he fainted.

Blood wasn't so pretty.

'You know, I would say something about this but... And now Nymera is taking a leak on Joffrey...Great.'

/

Later in Robert's tent.

Two Lannister guards brought both Urban(who they slapped awake, as seen by his red cheeks) and Arya into the tent while holding them for their shoulders tightly. They dragged them the whole way.

The soldier lett go of them as Arya rushed off to her dad, and Urban just slowly walked over to his, bearly being able to use his left leg.

I gues the guards didn't just slap him.

He was in a little bit of trouble.

„What's the meaning of this Robert!" growled Ned.

Zvonimir just stayed silent. Brooding like an old man.

„Don't talk to your king like that."Cercei started but Robert shut her off just as quick „Quiet, woman!"

„I apologize, my Lords.I never meant to frighten the we need to get this business done quickly." he started, while glancing at Joffrey who had an evil smile the whole time.

„Your girl and that little barbarian attacked my son! Tried to kill him up with clubs and swords while he wasn't looking."Cercei interrupted in a calm voice.

„That's not true!"Arya yelled at her in protest but was ignored by the Queen.

„He tortured Micah and tried to kill Arya. I simply responded. What is there more to tell, my King?"Urban was on the other side a bit calmer.

Even do his words were like spitting poison.

„Joff told us what and that boy beat him with clubs while the little barbarian pulled out his sword." the Queen was talking in a calm, yet commanding voice, ignoring the obvious truth lay before her eyes.

„That's not what happened!"Arya yelled, this time louder, as anger built up inside her.

Urban was, on the other hand, resisting to not spit before the Royal family.

But he wasn't an idiot.

He could only shut and hope for the best.

Joffrey quickly shot back at Arya „Yes it is!They all attacked me and she threw my sword into the river."Joffrey almost whined, "Her wolf pet peed on me!"

Chuckles rumbled out through the tent as the last part was the whiniest of all the ones from before.

The King tried hiding his embaresmeant with a serious face that shut most of them up.

„Coward!" Well, maybe Urban was really that stupid.

„Shut up!"Joffrey's voice sounded as if he was about to cry.

„ENOUGH!"Robert shut them both up. Calming the situation down.

At that exact moment Will furiously entered the tent, looking around, and then marched to his father who noticed him as soon as he entered.

'An opportunity.'

„Will!You be the judge this!My head hurts from all this shouting." the fat King shouted over the crowd as Will noticed him with a scowl and slowly started walking to the middle.

Everyone in the room made way to the Prince.

He looked at all their then slowly turned back to his brother.

„Alright then…Brother…Would you mind telling me what happened?" he asked with a smug smile which unravelled Urban and angered Arya, but it made Joffrey smirk in victory.

„These two ambushed me and beat me with club-" he started but was stopped by his brother, raising his hand for him to stop.

„...Is that true?" he turned to the two kids standing behind him.

Funny fact.

While he really had the opportunity to talk to someone his age.

He made quite quick friends with Urban, a while back in the Winterfell.

„The part where I beat him, the part where he cried or-" well, the young man was forcefully grabbed by is shoulder by the Duke of Croatia (Duke=Lord) „Leve the boy to . Ill punish him myself..."

...

Arya could only stare as the kid was dragged away through the tent entrance.

And behind him and the old man followed their guards.

Urban looked like he a trapped fish.

Will turned back to his brother quickly and offered him a hand who accepted it( the non-bandaged one of course) „Congratulations." he said while just dodging out of the way of the counter hands shake.

Will let go of the fake shake, quickly walking passing by Joffrey like a swift wind.

No sound made.

He looked his father in the eyes „Only an idiot could not see the truth here..." the Prince ignored the stairs he was receiving from everyone „My King." he bowed on his right knee and left.

He still needed to find his papers.

Gods know where those idiot servants put them.

/

„HERALD! Come over 'ere you lazy bum. There's a recruit to test out!" an elderly man shouted at a middle-aged man in chainmail with a black Templar robe and with the red cross on it(without a helmet).His face was looking much older then he was really, looking like he was 60, he had sharp shaved hair, tight nose, circular chin and grey eyes.

„God damn it old man!I'm coming!" the younger of the two shouted back at him marching towards the old man and Jon.

Jon was standing there in his clothes in which he came from a wooden great-sword in his hand.

The adult in black and red robes stood in front of him, taking his own practise sword.

„Alright, let's see what you're made of kid." he came up to Jon, and took a fighting position while Jon took his own.

There was a moment of silence as the two observed each other and then...

They struck.

The Templar Sergeant Major swang his sword in a vertical move, which Jon dodged easily, and tried to counter by bashing into the side of the Sargent with his shoulders, staggering him a little.

Jon then tried to go for a thrust into the kidney, but the Sargent dazed off and managed to block Jon's thrust by a parry.

They locked blades in a circular motion, and parted of quickly, getting some distance.

Then Jon went for a high thrust which the knight ducked and went for a swing on Jon's legs but Jon managed to bring his sword down in time to stop it and in a quick series of movements, he broke Sargent's defence and managed to disarm him, putting his sword on the man's throat in an action that seemed as if do they were hugging.

„I win,"Jon remarked as they didn't move from that position.

„Look again." the Sargent replied with a cocky smirk as Jon looked to his belly and saw a dagger.

The man and Jon smiled at the same time.

„Well played," Jon remarked, smiling as they both backed off and shook hands strongly.

„Welcome to the Templars boy."

 _ **A.N: Don't worry about the event's happening on the Night's will all in different colours.**_


	7. Age of Dragons

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N: Also, anything Warhammer related in the next chapter is purely because I think it sounds good.**_

 _ **No real Warhammer characters in this series.**_

„ **Dragon tongue** _ **"**_

 **Age of the dragons**

„ **Valokein**.Welcome, **Dovakhiin**." oldest dragon alive greeted his friend and former pupil, Perrore, the Dragonborn in human is a Bretton male with tanned skin, a rough face with a big burn mark covering half of it and falcon was a warrior, doo he did join every possible organisation in , Dark Brotherhood, Companions, Thieves Guild, Winterhold Colege, Dawnguard, Blades and he even created his own personal mercenary group which he named 'The Free Company' after the ancient mercenary group led by a lost hero known only as Sigmar.

„You summoned me here."

„ **Vrah**.Indeed I have, **Dovakhiin**." the old dragon turned his head towards where the Elder Scroll was lying on a stone table, it was glowing an ice blue light from its open texts.

Perrone walked towards the Scroll, carefully walking, observing it as he continued forward.

He came to the Elder Scroll and picked it up and started to read it.

In a flash of red and blue, he was standing on a great structure, made of was bigger than anything he ever then he felt the cold winds changing as a short blizzard engulfed him whole, and as it lightened, he saw a creature standing in front of looked like a Cold blue skin, glowing eyes and a crown on his head made of was in some sort of armour, with a blue cape flying behind him.

As the blizzard started clearing, more figures formed in front of the Dragonborn.

One he immediately recognised as a Drought Deathlord, but different than the usual ones he fought before.

This one had an old, rusted iron crown on his head, old Nordic armour, with a black cape, and a black mask over his his hip was a black, sword made of ebony, but looked different than the usual ebony blade found on Death lords, it looked more ceremonial, defined, and beautiful.

In the middle was a Dedra looking, red skinned creature with goat horn's on his head, demonic looking armour and a large, flaming sword in his right hand and black feather wing are on his back, resting.

He smiled at Dovakhiin as he returned back to his world.

On top of the world, Dragonborn stumbled backwards, letting go of the Scroll, as it hit the ground.

He held his head in his arms,and then took few strong breath's,walking back to the Scroll,picking it up and opening it for an explanation,as Paarthurnax just looked at him unmoving.

/

 _It was over._

The _Oblivion Crisis_ is finally at what cost.

The hero of 's what they call I'm no hero was Martin, her poor himself and saved Tamriel from the evil Dagon, but at a cost of his own life.

Soon after the Crisis was over, I retired in my home in forests of Cyrodil, soon gave a birth to a healthy son, her and Martin's wouldn't let her baby serve the same fate as his grandfather, assassinated because who he was meant to become later , he was going to have a normal life.

Now my son, Garrus is 15 years old, and I'm 33.I'm retired of adventuring, but my son is just starting, he just recently explored an old mine and killed all the giant spiders inside it for the local town.

Back in the present, it was and my son were out of the house practising magic.

„Repeat after me,"i said,as I took a position and started focusing my magica into my right hand,and then I pushed it with a quick move with my palm open and impaled a tree in front of me with an ice spike, going through another ice spike, going through another ice spike.

„Mum, you know I prefer sneaking, and bows over why are we doing this again?" he was a bit had long black hair, like me, Martin's eyes, strong shoulders and a beard growing on his face(by a beard, I mean thin, black hairs).He was dressed in brown leather armour with a hood and a cape, he was armed with an ebony bow strapped to his back, on his belt was a short steel blade, imperial also had a bunch of daggers strapped to his belt, some for throwing, some not.

„You cant be a one trick pony, that never end's well."I just smiled as I kept shooting ice spikes at nearby trees.

„You mean an excuse for you to show off?" he asked me raising an eyebrow under his hood.I just chuckled.

„Well-" I was stopped in the middle of my sentence when I felt magica in the are suddenly being drawn to a small circular light that started to form few meters next to me and my son.

„Did you do that?" he asked me uninterested, pointing at the light, that was now starting to spin.

„Probably not."I averted my look at my hands and examined them for a second.

Then the light started to spin faster and from the light, a figure started to was a human male, from what Kyla had seen so far, the person was dressed in black ebony mail, was wearing a black dragon priest mask on his head and a brown had a dedric greatsword on his back together with a deadric bow.

He looked around for a bit and spotted us, staring at him.

He composed himself and started walking towards us, taking off his mask and revealing his burned up face.

„I'm sorry for this sudden intrusion miss." he apologised, with a slight bow „But, do you know the location of a person known as the Hero of Kvatch?" he asked, me a bit nervous.

( _ **EXPOSITION: 'Because Elder Scrolls'... Deal with it!**_ )

„Why are you looking for him?" my son demanded, gripping his sword tightly.

„I do not mean any I don't have time to Scroll brought me here for a reason, so I'm guessing he's close by." he said, looking past us towards our that didn't matter to mattered was that this guy said 'Elder Scroll'.

„You have an _Elder Scroll_?!"I almost yelled, looking frantically around, searching for made him look at me at first confused, and then thoughtfully, and then understanding.

„Are you the Hero of Kvatch?" he asked me directly, as I started to sweat.

„Well…yea."I thought of lying, but I remembered that I'm terrible at it.

„Then pack your things, you and your companion," he said while pointing at Garrus.

„I'm her son _asshole_." he shot back at him in a cold voice, but the person just seemed amused.

„Yea,yea…World at stake, blah, blah, magic, blah, blah, evil... You get the point." The Dragonborn just waved the kid off, walking away.

I nodded, a _bit_ amused, but not too you're me, ' _normal'_ stops being an option „I'm Kyla,by the way, the Hero of this is my son, you can call him Gary."I pointed at him and he just raised his hand „Sup."

„Ok now, that that's out of the way, go pack your things, were leaving to save the future," Perry said as I and Gary looked at each other with ambitious eyes.

/

On the Throat of the world.

The portal opened again, and soon enough it threw three figures out of observed the two unknown faces, as they struggled to get up, looking around and failing to notice four dragons that were sitting on the mountaintop.

Then finally…they looked up.

They would have attacked them, but were stopped by Perry who shouted at the two startled companions „ _DON'T_ FIRE!"And they didn't.

 _Bearly._

/

„So _let_ me get this want _us_ to go to this _Westeros_. Help _you_ secure the _peace_ in their lands _and_ prepare them for _a war_ with _undead ice zombies_?"Gary asked while holding a thinking pose. Paarthurnax blinked (for him that's like a nod), so Gary continued „And then _he's_ going to train some young _dragons_ in this _Essos_ to not become the new _Alduins_?"Gary nodded to himself again„ _Alright_. I dig it. But how do we get there?"

„We'll take a boat from Solitude,"Perry answered him simply.

„Why can't we ride _the dragons_?" he insisted but was shushed by a growl from one of the dragons.

„Because it's disrespectful... Also, people dont tend to react to giant fire breathing lizards looming over their roofs."

Kyla was doing something else at the moment, ignoring the dragons…She has seen worse things „I never been to Skyrim before," she mumbled out loud, while looking off the mountain.

„Well, when I first came here, I was in a prisoner cart, about to be executed." they looked at him with raised brows „Wrong place at the wrong time." Perrore just shrugged.

„And you survived?" she asked him, turning her head to him from the panorama.

„ _No_ , _i died_.That's why _I'm alive_ _today_ ," he replied sarcastically.

„Fine, 's just get this over with," Kyla complained, shushing the big half-god with her hand, and walking away.


	8. Europa Universalis

DISCLAIMER: following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N: I never said it was going to be only Skyrim :O**_

 **Europa Universalis**

 _Rome._

Pope Francis I. was having troubles sleeping this night, his heart was pounding hard, exhausting the old man night was cold and wet.A thunderstorm was raging outside of the great city of then when he finally managed to get to fall to sleep, he dreamt a weird dream.

He was walking down a garden, filled with greenery and wildlife, there were few people walking past him now and waved at him, and smiled warmly, to which the pope replied with the same gesture.

Then as he stopped to take a deep breath, everything stopped, people and wildlife disappeared, leaving him in utter silence.

He started to look around, trying to spot anyone, but couldn't called for his guards, but they never called for anyone, but no sound was let.

His chest started to grip him hard, and he took a seat, slowly on a nearby held his hand on where his heart was and let out a few breaths, thinking it was his time to go.

But as he closed his eyes, he felt a warm feeling encircle his body, as if levitating him forward from the rock.

He opened his eyes and was blinded by a strong, bright, golden then a soft voice spoke to him „Do not be afraid...I am but a humble servant of the one that is above all others."

…

„...So I reckon, my time on this Earth has come." the pope said in peace, closing his eyes again from the intense light.

…

„Not yet, Francis of Lord has sent me to warn you of a threat that lurks beyond." the angel said in a warm, calming voice, as the old man's heart started to pound quickly again in his bed.

„Than I am at his service." the pope said, trying to suppress his fear of the coming.

„Far beyond the reaches of your hand, lyes a continent called continent is by much similar to your it is unready for the danger, that is coming from the north of the continent, over the Great Wall of ice, demons of ice and fire, with an army of darkness on their men and men must unite in order to defeat this untimely enemy...They are led by an enemy of old."

„Unite Europe... Westeros...Essos...Africa...Azia and Tamriel... And only then will I inform you of the proceedings." with that, the angel disappeared and the pope woke up from his bead setting intensely.

He turned his head around, searching for the angel, but didn't find it was all just a dream.

Then he spotted, on his desk, a small envelope with a golden seal on it.

With a candle by it, burning bright.

The old man hesitantly walked towards the envelope and opened it.

On the paper, only three words were written in a glowing gold ink.

' _NON PERDET FIDEM_ '

 _ **A.N: It's short just because I need to expand the plot.**_


	9. Kings Landing

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:If anyone wants to do their own version of this story,or rewrite it,be are free to do you want.**_

 **Kings Landing**

Kings Landing was all that Ur didn't expect of a capital city of a giant nation.

To be a literal human dump.

The smell of that shithole was ,rats,flees,corpses and cans filled with shit,being thrown out of windows into the streets,where people passed constantly and got a shower here and the Red keep,he expected more.

The party rode through small gates,with Zvon,and his men on foot,Ur was on his horse and Arya was in a garage.

As Stark men dismounted and Zvon's men caught up with them,Eddard and Zvonimir met each other, and noticed a young man marching towards them and bowed „Welcome Lord Stark,Lord Lacković.Grand maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the small honour of your presence is requested."Eddard nodded,and turned to Jory.

„Jory,get the kids settled in."Jory nodded and turned to them as Ned and Zvon marched into the Red keep towards.

In the throne room,Eddard went to have a little squabble with ser. Jamey and Zvon just continued.

/

„ Lacković.We've been expecting-"greeted Varys as he came up to the elder lord and tried to shake his was stoped in his sentence rudely.

„Skip the baubles Spider!I'm no fool."he then turned and took is seat,as Eddard entered soon after.

/

In a nother room.

„Do something nice for the Stark girl."Cersei told to her son as they were sitting on chairs,near the window.

„I don't want to."he just simply said.

„ you occasional kindness will spare you all sorts of trouble down the road."she said as he got up from his chair and walked to the balcony.

„We allow the Northerners too much consider themselves equal to us."

She just crossed her legs and asked „How would you handle them?"

He took a moment to think and said „I double their taxes and command them to supply 10 000 men for the Royal Army."

„A royal army?"

„Why should every lord command his own 'Slavs' are barbarians,but they have a good red one have their 'White Skulls',the ones in the south have their 'Legionnaires',those fuckers in blue have those archers,'Highmen',and those False lions have their 'Mountainlades'.But what in stead of only a trained bunch,we grow it into an army."

„And if they rebel?"

„I'd crush Winterfell and saw someone loyal to the realm as warden of the Kevan,maybe."

„What about your brother,William?"

„He sympathises with the if he intervenes,i will have his head on the walls."

„…What about these 10 000 northern men?Would they fight for you or their lord?"

„For me.I'm their king."

„ just invaded their homeland,asked them to kill their brothers."

„I'm not asking."

„The North cannot be by an outsider,its to big,to when the winter comes,the seven gods together couldn't save you and your Royal Army.A good king knows when to spare his strength…and when to destroy his enemies."

„So you agree?Starks are enemies?"

„Everyone who isn't us,is an enemy."

/

In her and Sansa's room,Arya was stabbing a knife into the table.

„Stop that young your food."Septa Mordane ordered the young Stark girl who didn't listen,just continued to stab the table.

„I'm practising."Arya said,while continuing to do it,ignoring the stare that she was given.

„Practising for what?"Sansa chimed didn't like her sister's boyish behaviour,she was dreamer,an idealist,and a total fool.

„The prince."

„Arya,stop!"Septa complained again,but Arya continued to ignore her.

„He's a liar,and a he killed my friend,and tried to hang the other one,who helped me!"

„They both deserve boyfriend of yours almost killed my Joffrey."

„No he didn't!"Arya shouted at er sister,jumped of the table and rushed to her room.

/

Ur was walking through a father said that he left a surprise for him was of corse eager to see what it was,and could barley contain his was hopping from one leg to a father rarely left him gifts,and when he did(on his birthday,they were cheap as fuck).Cheap old his tenth birthday,he was given a literal stick.A FUCKING stick!It wasn't even decorated,and he later learned it was pulled out of a tree outside,and not Europe,as his dad told him it was.

But today,he had a great fealing.

As he walked through a nother corridor of the maze of bushes,he found a thin looking man sitting on a bench,looking at the fountain.

He was short,had a light,black goatee beard on his chin,soft eyebrows and a defined averted his look from the fountain to Ur,who just arrived.

„Ah! The student arrives. I 'ave been expécteng you, mon lit-tell friend."he said in a french accent,standing up.

„Umm…Excuse me?"Ur was not sure how to was confused.

„Why aré you just standing zere boy! Thé lézon eez at a start."the man said,as he reached behind the bench and tok out two practise swords and threw one to Ur who bearly caught it.

The man stood in a fighting position,and Ur,just looked confused.

„Well? Show me what you got lit-téll man."that got Ur out of his daze,as he took a fighting position of his was sloppy and unbalanced,while the mans was gracefull.

„Non, non, no. That's all wrong. We are not crude barbarians. Leave zat to le Vikengs."the man straightened himself and chased Ur,who got a little embarrassed.

„Ai Esme Maireau. Weehl teach you 'ow to duel propairly. I swair on mon 'ead."the man,who's name semed to be Esme Maireau woved,putting his sword in front of his nose.

/

John was sitting in a lunch room,at a table,with four all had cups in their hands and were chatting about life.

„I tell you guys.I was there that day.I watched from the hill."a blonde hared one said smacking the mug in the table,while the others chuckled.

„Yea, were there at the 'Red field'.Don't make us laugh Stephon."Jon chuckled as he let go of his cup.

„I'm not lying,i was hiding on a tree,that was on top of the mountain next to it.I saw it all,the whole battle."

„And then you woke up?"a bald one,with a big scar over his left eye,and an eyepatch.

„ATTENTION OUTCASTS!THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE HAVE BEEN CHOSEN FOR A GROUP THAT IS GOING TO BE REINFORCING CASTLE BLACK."yelled the Grand Master, was a very old man,in his late might ask how a man can reach his age in a medieval society,but that is hard to answer by anyone.

„Harold Maggiks,Jon Snow,Stephon Marmont,Ike Gisler and Mogli Alabama!THE FOLLOWING FIVE FIND ME IN MY OFFICE…NOW!"he shouted as he stormed out of the room.

The five friends,looked at each other in doubtfull faces and sighted.

„Gues were doing this."Ike said.

„I don't know for i don't want to test the old man."Jon replied as he strapped his sword on his belt and walked off.

Few others nodded in agreement,and did the same.

/

Catalin Stark rode into Kings landing with her escort.

What she didn't expect was being confronted by two soldiers.

„Welcome to Kings Landing Lady you mind following us?"one of them greeted her.

„I would.I've done nothing wrong."

„We've been instructed to escort you into the city."

„Instructed?I don't know whos providing your inst-"she stopped as the soldier gave her a small scroll.

„Follow us my lady."one of the soldiers said as he turned around.

/

„Sweng fast, sweng right, sweng deadly. Dueléng eez a fine art, mon young Monsieur."instructed Esme as he trained with Urban,who was giving his best in trying to hit him,but every try was blocked or dodged.

While this was happening,Arya was watching it with jealousy.


	10. Around the world

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 **Around the world**

Arya was jealous.

Ur was getting to have fun,while she was stuck with Septa Mordane and her bable.

Do not do this,she not do that she ,bla,bla,bla.

/

England,near Manchester.

A hooded person was running through the woods with great haste.

It was a relatively short man dressed in green and brown clothes,a cape,hood,boots,quiver with arrows and a regular bow,strapped on his back.

His face was showing a wide smile,as behind him there were a group of around twenty armed with swords,some with were all chasing him,but it was obvious that he was just playing with them,and that he could outrun them easily if he didn't for some reason.

As he jumped over a small bridge,he disappeared in the bushes.

His prosecutors,didn't give their actions a second thought,as they heedlessly hurryed into the bushes for him.

As soon as they all went through,there were sounds of tumps,men screaming and cursing,all mixed with yells and laughs.

A few moments passed,and out of bushes,exit few people dressed similarly as the man from before.

/

Wall.

Jon was tired from the do it wasn't a too long trip,it was still hard to pull a cart filled with swords,after the horses were scared off by fact they were all sweating like pigs dipped in oil.

Jon was now wearing his new armour set,that was specifically made for him,as he was the leader of their little was wearing a light,metal chest plate covered with a white Templar robe with a big red cross on a white his back was strapped his was able to cover his mouth,forehead,nose,but not the eyes and in between his hip was his official Templar sword,which was a double hander.

„Stop!Who goes there?!"they heard a voice call from over the wall of what appeared to be the seat of the Nights Black.

„You blind or just bloody stupid mate?"Steffon said in an angry voice,that revelled his exhaustion fully.

The guard then took a peak over the castle wall,and saw their examined them for a second,trying to figure out who they was right on top of his tongue,but he just couldn't remember he was suddenly pushed out of the way by Mormont,who had a displeased look on his face „Open the damn door you halfwit!"

/

near the coast.

A man was sitting on a rock,in the sea as waves splashed on it and small particles of water washed on his unmoving face.

His eyes suddenly opened as if in shock.

/

Westeros.

Arya was walking down a corridor with silent steps.

„You are late,boy."a man was standing on the balcony,holding two swords on his back „Tomorow you will be here at midday."he said as he turned to face her.

„Who are you?"

„Your dancing master."he said as he twirled both swords „Syrio Forel."he then threw her one sword but she failed to catch made him have a funny grimace „Tomorow you will catch it."

„Now pick it up."and she did so,she picked up the wooden sword with both her hands.

„That is not the way is not a greatsword that is needing hands to swing it."

„Its to heavy."she complained as she left it in her left arm.

„It is as heavy as it needs to be to make you strong."to prove his point,he threw the sword into the air and couth it with one finger,keeping the balance „Just hand is all that is needed."

He then continued coaching „Now you are standing all your body side face."

As she did so,he observed her once more „Yes…You are is target is smaller.." „Now the me see." She showed her hand,holding the sword „Yes…The grip must be delicate."

„What if i drop it?"

„The steel must be part of your you drop part of your arm?No."he said,resting the sword on his shoulders „Nine years,Syrio Forel was first sword to Sealord of knows this must listen to me boy."

„I'm a girl."

„Boy,girl,you are a is all."he said as he walked a meter or two in front of Arya showing his sword „That is the are not holding a battle-axe,you are holding a-"

Arya finished his words „a needle."to which he smiled.

„Ahh…Just we will begin the is not the dance of Westeros we are knight stands hacking and is the Braavos water is swift,and sudden."he suddenly swung right in front of her face,making her jump backwards „All men are made of you know this?If you pierce them…"he poked her in the belly with his sword „…the water leaks they die."then he raised her arm,holding her sword to be on his neck level, and continued talking „Now try to strike me."he then knocked her wooden sword to the side and walked off,with his back turned to then tried to charge him,but he just walked out of her then started to take swings at him,which were blocked easily,or dodged.

She was getting better quickly,as her Stark watched from the side with a smile on his face that was slowly dying down as he started hearing sounds of actual battle,rolling in his head.

/

Year 1413. A.D-Batle in the Neck

Ned was charging in together with his men in direct assault against enemy infantry,as arrows roared through the sky and blacked out the Sun,men around him raised their shields to protect their lord who was armed only with a greatsword.

Screams were heard as the arrows were loud and painfull,as the arrows were all lit aflame,diminishing the moral of Stark's men.

Then they heard a nother battle cry from in front of them,as the infantry unit they were charging was now charging at them,while they were disorganised.

Spears met shields,swords guts,blood met screams echoed the air.

Ned suddenly turned to where he heard a voice screaming at him in a strong battle had just enough time to turn around as he was sliced on the face,and thrown unconscious.

As he hit the ground,the screams continued,and he felt a limp arm fall on his leg as the world went black.

/

Eddard dazed out of his thoughts and moved out of the chambers,touching his big scar over his face(*yea here he has a big cut scar horizontally over his face*)

/

Jon was in the training yard of Castle Black,training the former criminals as Tyrion was talking to the Watch's recruiter.

„What was the weirdest thing you ever ate Lannister?"the man in black armour asked him.

„Do Dornish girls count?"the Imp joked,leting go of his other guy just laughed.

„Mine were bear's ball's."the other man said as he now made Tyrion chuckle.

„And how did they taste?"

„Chewy."Tyrion once again chuckled.

„I must makes a mane at bear's balls?"

„When you're miles far away from the Wall,you take what you get."

„Why on Earth did you even join the Watch?"

„Wasn't by choice,if you ask in a didn't have the heart to kill now I'm here,protecting Westeros by guarding a wall."

„Ah, against grumpkins and lepricorns beyond the Wall."

At that moment,Benjin Stark,Eddard's brother entered the room.

„I assure you Tyrion the world is more dangerous than it seems."the man recruiter said in a grim voice,speaking from his own experience.

„The man's right southerners always look down to you see in the Night's Watch is an army of jesters in that what we are to you?"Benjin asked in a cold,demanding tone.

„I have much respect for the Night's ,i -"

„My father once told me that every word before 'but' is meaningless."Benjin said with a Tytion scowl as well.

„But…I do not belive in Giants,Walkers and the undead lurking beyond the Wall."

Benjin then stod up and walked off,still as cold as when he entered „It is a fool's errand not to belive anything that is out of his personal experience."he said as he closed the door behind him loudly,after picking up a sword from the rack.

„I think he's starting to like me."Tyrion broke the silence with his sarcastic quip.

The man gave a slight smile and turned to him and shrugged „I gues it's a start."

„Ulfric,my friend.I would just say that he's shy."

/

Daenerys Stormborn was riding a horse in a caravan of didn't like the way the horde was treating their Mormont had to explain to her „The Dothraki don't use when a hoard comes near a have two …or pay them…Sometimes a warlord thinks the number of slaves is to small,or that they are insufficient."he began to explain as they now both heard shouting come from in front of them,so they both hurryed there.

/

Varys,Daenerys's brother,was facing of against an old man,with a short,bushy beard,and short,white old man was in grey and green clothing,with a sword drawn in his was a simple blade,Imperial design.

Varys was holding a sword of his own in his hand,and giving the man an angry stare.

„I am Varys Targarian.I AM A DRAGON!And NOT your foolish Emperors!They are all pretenders!Usurpers!With no right to rule!Gods have seen to that with that bastard."

„You speak of dragons,yet you have never seen one…I on the other hand have,boy."the elderly man said Varys,calling him a boy was a grave insult,so he charged at the old man who blocked his swing,and gave him a punch to the face,knocking him backwards with his nose with him screaming like a little Dothraki all laughed as the 'Beggar King' fell into the mud,kicked by the old man,who was in his early 80-s.

Daenerys gestured to Mourmont to bring her the old man,before her brother plans for revenge.

As the old man walked up to khaleesy,he gave her a slight bow,and presented himself „My name is Esbern."

/

England,Manchester.

A man was sitting in a bar,surrounded by two were laughing,smiling,sharing jokes and stories.

Then all of a sudden,a knife was stabbed into the table,where they were sitting at,shaking their drinks,but not spilling them.

„Message for you Archer."the gruff man,who had stabbed the knife in the table was now holding a peace of paper in his right hand.

The man in the middle,raised an eyebrow as he stroke his moustache „From whom?"

/

The Red Sea.

In a calm day,a small merchant boat from Northern Africa was nearing its destination.

„Ahmed!How's the wind been doing?"a man in luxurious blue and red clothes,a strong tan,and an Arabian blade on his hip.

„Its doing well it continues this be reaching the port in between a day or two."the man on top of the sail shouted back to his captain who nodded turned around and walked towards his cabin and sat on his was hi last might me young,but he risk was to much for might be fine with a sword,but against a raging storm,or army of pirates,he was helpless.

He picked up a book from his working table,and started reading as the alarm was sounded.

„PIRATES!EVERYONE ON BORD!ARMY OUR SELVES!"Ahmed was shouting,while ringing the alarm bell.

„For the love of Allah!"he quickly closed the book and ran out to the hull.

 _ **A.N:So here you go...The plot expands.**_


	11. The blindness that dwells

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 **The blindness that dwells**

Zagreb.

Lovren was sitting in a chair,that was usually meant for his was counselling problems that the Kingdom constant droughts to large bands of bandits roaming about.

He was holding a mandatory,monthly meeting of the 'Sabor of Croatia'.Which was a large council,made up of all the selected lords of the realm to the 'Grand Sabor' was rarely called,mostly when a big decision was to be Great Sabor was a meeting of all the lords of the realm.

At this moment Lovren was sitting distressed as all around him shouting was were shouting matches between fellow lords,a match in between a bishop and a nother lord and few more simular ones.

Lovren held his forehead,just as the two men next to ,the marshal of the army,and Duje,the head bishop of the kingdom.

After a few more moments of shouting,Lovren had enough.

„SILENCE!"he shouted as strong as he could,hitting the table with his hand,as strong as he part of the wooden table,where he hit cracked,and almost fact that the wood was two centimetres thick,shows how strong the young man was.

Everyone knew better than to challenge the young lord,so they went quiet.

How does his father put up with this?

/

„Prepare for borders!"the captain yelled to his men as the pirate ship was gong at them in a boarding captain was holding his sword tightly,as the wind played with his blue cape.

Then a bunch of arrows flew through the sky from the pirate ship on to the merchant one and killed half a third of its crew,together with Ahmed,who was shot right in the chest,and stumbled backwards and fell down and broke his neck„Archers!Take cover!"he yelled as they did,but few more fell to the arrow fire.

Then the pirate ship lined up with the merchant ship as the pirates started throwing grapples over the deck,to the other ship's one and then started to pull them together.

„Get ready!"the captain called to his men for one last time,as he gripped his sword strongly and took a deep breath.

Then in a loud clang,the borders,let down bridges to cross to the other ship,and immediately charged.

/

Westeros,Kings Landing-The Red Keep.

Ur was training with Esme in the art of duelling.

„Again!... Again!... Again!... Again!... Wairé jenna do eet again and again, teehl you do eet right young Monsieur."the two were sparring,and Ur was defeated every time in no less then few seconds.

„Yes sir!"Ur shouted like a marine.

„Good... Now again!... Again!... Don't let yur guard down young Monsieur eet weehl cost you yur life."

/

With Arya.

„Dead…Dead…Dead…"she was training with Syrio.

And as their two swords clashed,the picture changed quickly.

/

The captain of the ship was swinging his sword at a pirate who blocked it,but the captain took the moment to kick him straight in to the chest and off the ship into the water.

„Next."he said jokingly as two more charged at him loudly.

„Just two,huh?"he said as he dodged the vertical swing from one of the pirates,and knocked the other one's sword out of his hand with a strong then proceeded by dodging the swing from the first one by ducking under it and stabbing him into the chest,and with a quick spin,slicing the other one's neck.

What he didn't notice was that he was the only one of his crew still alive,and that he was soon surrounded by pirates who were pointing their weapons towards him.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise,and after a moment of silence let go of his sword,as it fell to the groud in a loud clang „Fuck me."

/

Tamriel,Skyrim-Whiterun

Perry walked through the gates as the guards opened the doors before him with respect and greeted him with titles such as Dragonborn or Legate.

Why are we here?Gary asked annoyed „Wo should be out there kicking asses,and smashing were taking a tour."

„Will you shut up already kid?This is the last stop before we head to Solitude.I just have to pick up my would have my skin if i didn't bring her to the next promised it to me personally…And besides i think you need a friend to annoy who isn't me."

Gary just rolled his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a voice call for them from over them „Papa!I'm here!"it was a girls voice,and it was coming from the top of a looked up and saw a blond girl,his age,in a simular outfit like his,but hers was black.

„Astrid!How the heck did you get up there!"Dragonborn exclaimed in a shocked voice.

„ 's how."

„Wow,shes pretty."Gary said to himself, mother and Perry heard him unfortunately for him and smiled sadistically,both at the same time.

Then Astrid's eyes narrowed to his in was her age,and looked gooood.

Her father saw her look and immediately did his math,two horny teenagers,full of hormones and unchecked can only end well.

/

William Baratheon was sleeping in his chambers examining a book,his thoughts were running back and forth from something that Jon Aryn said just before he died.'The seed is strong'.The prince was determined to find out what was the cause behind the mysterious murder,his gut was not letting him let go of this.

He then pulled his both hands through his black hair in annoyance,when he suddenly eyes widened and his hands fell on the desk as he stared at a paper on the table that suddenly appeared a second it wasn't there,and now it is.

On the text there were two words written that sent shivers down his spine,with a black handprint over the text ' _WE KNOW_ '

/

Lovren was now walking down the walls of the 'Old City',which were basically the inner walls of was looking down at the city,it was a beautiful Sun was setting in the distance,the birds were singing and flying through the Cathedral was standing tall and proud over all the other buildings,with its two towers touching the sky.

And down in the streets people were working,like ants,some soldiers patroling,merchants selling fruits and vegetables at the 'Dolac' unlike the Kings Landing,here the number of the poor people was significantly the pore people lived in villages,in huts and the city was a safe haven for the middle priests to shopkeepers.

At that moment,Dmitar slowly approached the young man and stod besides him,also looking down at the city.

„Do you want to hear a truth my friend?"he asked a little mysteriously.

„Spit it."both young men stared at the sunset without a word for a couple of seconds.

„…Be you a king or a street sweeper…everybody dances with the Grim Reaper…"

„…Aye…i understand…"

/

Bran was holding a bow and shooting at a target in the courtyard of he noticed it black crow with three eyes,it wanted him to follow,so he did.

/

Zvon was taking a walk down an empty steps echoed the hall like church bells.

At one moment he stoped,and turned towards the wall where a torch was hanging from the slowly approached it and pulled it downwards,as a series of clangs and clicks were suddenly the wall in front of him started to open slowly,with the stone rubbing against stone.

The holde that opened was only big enough for one person to go through at a time,but he was only one,so he entered with only a little trouble,because of his leg.

The tunnel was surrounded in dirt,wooden pallets and few stone pillars here and there with spider web and signs of old age spat all across them.

He was walking till he reached a door made of solid gold,over the door was a carving of some sort,printed with bronze that lost its meaning as the time passed.

He then went to the door and did as series of rhythmical knocks on the golden gate.

After a minute of silence has passed,and then a small window slid open as a pair of eyes looked through it directly at Zvonimir.

„…What lyes beyond…"

„…Blindness…brother…"

„…Welcome…brother…"

/

Far beyond the wall.

A figure with a dragon priest mask was chanting words in front of a large stone a nother,large,lizardlike creature started rising up from the ground,as if it came directly from hell.

The giant lizardlike creature shook its head,looking at its surroundings,and roared into the roar echoed through the lands till it reached a large band of Nights Watch scouts,riding through the snowy lands,with Benjin Stark in the front of the column.

Suddenly a giant shadow covered them whole as they all stared with wide eyes into the sky over them where the beast roared again,but this time in a human tongue „I AM DEATH…I AM FIRE… .ALDUIN!"and then it leapt for the Rangers while they all screamed in fear as the fire engulfed them all.

 _ **A.N:Oh shit!The things are getting real now…Or not.**_


	12. Secrets,lies and phoney men

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:In this story there was no Greyjoy rebellion,as the kingdom was already preoccupied with other things.**_

 _ **Just so you know,Dragonborn becomes an active character from the Hands Turney,forwards.**_

 **Secrets,lies and phoney men**

Zvonimir entered through the door to be greeted by a man dressed all in white robes,with a hood over his head.

„…Has the flock gathered for the shepherd to watch?"Zvonimir asked cryptically as the hooded man nodded „Yes…Grandmaster."

/

Arya was standing next to the door with her ear leant to the eyes were wide in shock as she just witnessed that the Lord of Kingdom of Croatia is a some sort of an Illuminati.

She got away from the metal,running as fast as she could towards where she believed Urban is the only one besides her father who she can trust in this god's damned city.

'Please be be be there…'

/

Urban was sitting in the garden,under the fountain with crossed legs and open eyes as the water splashed all over his face and body and slid he suddenly dived his head down into the water and kept it there for half a minute before a strong hand pulled his head out of the the same hand and a nother one threw him out of the fountain to the started breathing heavily,as he glazed up to see Arya.

„What were you doing?"she asked him calmly,even do her voice betrayed her anger.

„ orders."

„And how does that help you train?"

„Precision,concentration,endurance."he said simply as she shrugged it off.

/

Tyrion Lannister was in trip to the wall was done for,and now he was returning towards Kings Landing.

„I have to say i received a slightly warmer welcome on my last visit."Tyrion was standing in front of where Robb Stark sat.

„Any man of the Nights Watch is welcome at Winterfell."Rob said as he gestured towards Ulfric who nodded.

„Any man of the Nights Watch but not i,e boy?"

„I'm not your boy Lannister.I'm the Lord of Winterfell while my father is away."Robb obviously didn't like the was heard from his voice.

„You might want to learn a Lords curtesy."as Tyrion said that a sound of the doors opening was heard from behind Bran was carried in by Hodor „So it's true…Hello you remember anything of what happened?"

It was maester Luwin who spoke from his seat near Robb „He has no memory of that day."

„Curious."Tyrion mumbled into his chin.

„Why are you here?"Robb interrupted him,rudely.

„Would your charming companion be so kind to starting to hurt."

„Kneel Hodor."Bran said,not moving his eyes of with that Hodor lowered him to Tyrion's level.

„Do you like to ride Bran?"

„Yes…Well,i mean.I did like to."

„The boy has lost the use of his legs."maester Luwin said to Tyrion,who turned his head towards him,and then back to Bran.

„What of the right horse and saddle,even a cripple can ride."

„I'm not a cripple."Bran protested.

„Than I'm not a dwarf,my father will be pleased.I have a gift for you…"he said,grabbing a scroll from his coat,and handing it to Bran who opened it,and examined it with wide scroll was a blueprint for a saddle in which he could ride in.

„Will i really be able to ride again?"Bran asked happily to which Tyrion nodded,and then turned to Robb „You must shape the horse to the with a yearling,and teach it to respond to the rains and the boy's voice."

„Is this some kind of trick?Why would you want to help him?"Robb again shoed his unlove for the Imp.

„I have a soft spot in my heart for cripples,bastards and broken things."

Robb again started to speak,but it didn't fool Tyrion „You've done my brother a kindness:The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

„Spare me your false courtesies Lord Stark.I know when I'm not wanted."Tyrion said as he marched to the door.

/

„Mhm..."Urban was facing away from Arya who was speaking loudly into his he kept ignoring her words as pointless he thought it was.

„I'm telling you!Its true!"

„Oh,piss off.I'm not is one of your tricks,and I'm not falling for the same trick for the fourth time…I still feal stupid for the last time."

„Its true!Your dad is some kind of a psycho!"she got closer to him,but stopped when she noticed he was shaking „And what would you want me to do?Kill him?"he asked in a calm,cold,almost terrifying voice,for someone his age.

„We should tell the king…or my dad…they will know what to do..."she said in a begging tone as she grabbed his hand and weakly pulled his hand,thinking that he would he didn't head turned around towards her,spitting anger and betrayal like look made Arya feel really small and insignificant,as she,for the first time in some time felt slight fear.

He then threw her hand of him to the side strongly,and pushed her to the side as he marched forward not even looking back at Arya who was sitting on the floor and looking at him with hurt a running mind…Why did he react like that?She didn't say anything that bad.

/

In between Westeros and Tamriel.

Garry was leaning over the edge of the ship and hurling into the ocean.

Astrid was scaling towards the nest so she can take a look at from the highest point of the ship.

Perry was reading a book called 'The four dragons' and smoking a pipe,while Kayla was fishing,even do she didn't catch almost anything.

Things were going rather smoothly,Garry wasn't complaining about anything,Astrid didn't brake anything or now.

/

The rich sailor from before was now in greyish rags that lost its colour to was locked in chains,together with some other men.

There was a silence encircling the all came from different ships and were mostly unfamiliar with each were two Spanish privateers,a British adventurer,two Arabic merchants and a man from the British Colony of Southern him.

The silence was broken by the young British had my-long blonde hair,a blond short beard,blue eyes and a small scar on his right looked like he was through hell and more.

„Well…Alright then,lets start with instructions…My name is Edward,Edward Kenway."he said somewhat cheerfully as the other prisoners looked at him with questioning eyes.

„Whats…wrong with you?"the rich merchant from before asked him tiredly to which Kenway raised an eyebrow in amusement „O,don't worry about me…I can escape this place within a snap of my fingers."he said boastfully to which most of the prisoners scoffed mockingly.

„Than how are you captured?"

„Well,that's obvious…i let my self be captured…So i can escape from inside of their ship and cause mayhem while my boys take them head on."he said shrugging non interested as the guard from behind him approached him now, was a tall,slim man,with a blue band covering his hair,and a ragged black shirt,his chest.

But as he got in next to Kenway,a meter or a half,the adventurer/pirate spun around in a quick motion and stroke pirates knee,breaking before the pirate could scream,his mouth was covered,as his kneck soon snapped after that.

Kenway soon emptied the dead man's pockets and sed the keys from inside them to realise rubbed his feat and then stod up in front of the other prisoners „So…were always recruiting..."he said in a funny voice to which the merchant agreed „Sure…what ever to get me out of these damn shackles."Kenway chuckled as he opened his cuffs,together with the rest.

As the ex-prisoners were now rubbing their joints,Kenway approached the merchant and asked „Whats your name lad?"

„Name's Sindibādu al-Baḥriyy…but you can call me Sinbad,…captain."to the comment,Kenway just smirked „Sure, to have you on bord of the Jackdaw."as the nodded

/

Eddard was now busy with things going all around the poor people,the rich merchant's,lesser lords and much more came to the throne room seeking ade from the crown,who unfortunately was in no condition to do anything drastic.

Eddard frowned as he started remembering peoples screams in stead of shouts produced by the badly shaped line in front of him.

(*Yes,Eddard has PTSD*)

/

The start of the 'The Western Crusades',or also known as the 'Third invasion of Westeros' and the 'Summer Wars',commonly known by the lowborn.

It was a good summer was in the courtyard,with his two little and was happy that Robb always accepted Jon for who he was.

The two boys were duelling with wooden swords in front of a younger master Rodrick.

Nothing could ever ruin this day for him…or so he thought.

„My lord!"the voice from Luwin called next to sounded troubled.

„Whats wrong old man?"Ned turned to him as the measter mumbled out three worst words that will forever change the future of Westeros „My lord,we lost the connection to the White Harbor."

/

Back in the present,will was now hadn't sleep for last five days,much to his brothers amusement,and mothers worry.

Poor was alway a secluded had a straight of a Baratheon and the mind of a Lannister,but he was a mistery to the most in the Kings Landing,he rarely appeared in public,and only appeared to hand around his uncles Tyrion and Stannis for longer from his siblings.

His and Joffrey's relationship was a weird both had their moments ,Joffrey actually held some love for his little brother,unlike for anything they had their about their ideology's and Joffrey's mistreatment of other people.

But in the late,he has been very letter he received clouded his mind,he knew he saw it somewhere,but he didn't know add to that,he finally realised a hard his family,and Jon Aryn's death…It was his wife…Lady Aryn.

/

Tyrion was now standing in the cour of the Vale,in front of Lord Robin and his mother,the Lady looked at him with their furious staredown continued…

 _ **A.N:Yay!Drama,excitement,bull shit…What will happen next on the episode of Dragon Ball Sup-,Oh wait! I mean,on the next episode of Blood and Steel.**_


	13. Blades in the shadows

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 **Blades in the shadows**

Will was now sitting in his seat,holding his head.

Before an hour or two,his spies brought him a message confirming his suspicions.

They were all bastards…all of them…his siblings,Tommen,Myrcella and Joffrey…How could he have missed that?...And the most important question going through his head now…Whoat to do with the knowlege?...He didnt want to rule…he was compleatly unfit to do so as always was the second son…he was thinking of going to Tamriel once his brother became king and maybe even employing him self next to the infamous Emperor of go to Essos and join a mercenary group?He figured he would have time to figure out…but something was telling him to go while he still can…while he still-

Suddenly the candle light flickered,as the flames were caryed to the side by the light wind caused by something behind the prince who was tense as face was pale,and his eyes fixated on the candles.

His head slowly turned around…

/

Urban ran up to the prince's door,still a bit disappointed in Arya.

He watched the door for a second,noticing the usual silence that surrounded the there was something sinister about it today…something cold,that tightened his veins.

He slowly opened the door to enter into an empty,dark friend looked to be alone and candles on the table were all smoking,as if they were taken out just only light,besides a small window was the fireplace in the centre of the wall which was giving a sinister glow to the room.

„Creepy…"he muted to him self as he got chills on his back,as he felt something brush on his hair for a moment.

He turned around in a quick motion to find nothing behind then carefully placed his hand on the hilt of his blade,touching it with two fingers,and looking around the room.

Now and then he could hear something in the shadows,but when he checked it out,he found nothing.

Strange...He was lost in thoughts for a moment as a black shadow towered over him behind his back,without him hand slowly rose,not creating the slightest wind,as it redyed to strike down on him,sending the boy to the as it rose up,just about to strike,Arya's voice boomed from the hall outside,and the figure disappeared,as the boy turned towards the door to see a huffing Arya standing in the hall,and looking at him with sad slowly started to enter the room and began to talk „Look…I'm sorry,i didn't mean-"she started to speak with a pleading tone,the one she only shared with him,but she was cut of by Urban who noticed a tall shadow standing behind the open door's with a dagger in his hand,looking ready to kill without hesitation „ARYA!WATCH OUT!"he shouted from the bottom of his lungs as he started to run towards his best friend,drawing the sword at the figure ho rushed towards alarmed Arya who was trying to place things in place.

Before the figure could strike her,she dodged to the side do to her training with dagger passed next to her head,and unfortunately,hit her shoulder as she gave of a loud scream of toppled to the ground,holding her shoulder wound,as it blood was pouring down it.

Urban tried to strike the figure,but it dodged his sword,and then it couth it with one hand,as it spun around with a nother dagger drawn out of nowhere,and stroke the boy straight in to the gut…

The room was filled with compleat silence for few seconds,as Urban looked at his wound with shocked eyes,from which tears started falling sword dropped to the ground with a loud clang as the figure pushed the dagger deeper into his belly,making him scoff out blood and grunt in pain.

Arya's eyes also teared up,but her were not filled with fear and peacefulness like his…her were filled with unending rage.

The figure pulled the knife out of the boy,and slowly turned to face the girl,but only for a thin sword to pierce through his throat,and exit on the other side of his neck,as he grabbed the sword…but didn't seem to show fear or regret…his eyes locked with hers as he gave her a smile,before grabbing the sword,and to her shock,pulling it into his neck.

Her eyes widened as she took out the sword from this man's neck while he fell to the ground like a rock.

Arya was now having a silent moment just staring at the corpse…she could swear it was smiling at her.

The moment lasted for several moments even do it felt like forever to her.

She then suddenly remembered Urban and sprinted towards him,not regarding the pain in her shoulder.

As she got to him the door opened loudly as Will Baratheon was standing in front of the door,followed by two was looking completely shocked at the scene of an Arya standing over a bloody Urban in an empty room,with a bad wound on her shoulder.

The assassin's body was gone…

/

Eddard was sitting with Robert at a table,chatting about old suddenly a huffing Jory burst through the door,with eyes that reviled the bad news he was carrying „Lord Stark!Your daughter!Shes badly hurt!"Jory managed to say the words as fast as he could.

Eddard's heart stopped for a second as he froze,but the king had a different reaction than his…

„WHAT?!"Robert was furious as a Baratheon could get.A daughter of his best friend/'brother' got hurt under his roof,where his guards are supposed to be keeping an eye on them at every moment.

„Where is she?"Eddard suddenly stood up with a determined look on his face.

„In her room,being treated by maester Pycele…but the little Lord Lacković wasn't her luck…he's going to die in a matter of hours…"Jory said just as Ned was leaving the room,but immediately stopped after hearing this.

The only word he could mumble out was „…How?"

/

„…Apparently there was an assassin hiding in the young lord got stabbed in the belly…Only thing we can do now is pray for his soul…"Varys explained to Lord Stark as they were both standing in front of his daughter's room.

Then Varys bowed respectfully and left the Lord of Winterfell to himself.

Eddard took a deep breath and opened the door slowly...How is he going to tell this to Arya?

/

Urban was resting in his bed.

All he saw was occasional flashes of a golden light in front of him,…and it was getting closer.

''Oh,fuck me...I'm dead anyway.''he sighted to himself as he started to walk towards it.

/

Lovren was in front of the gates of Stone around the city by an incident when the whole city was in flames,a painting of Saint Mary was found was found in a burnt up house,surrounded with ashes and remaining of the flames.

The painting is now resting in the inner part of the gate,and is a place where many come to pray.

Back to Lovren,he was getting ready to go to Kings Landing and Join the ' Hand's Turney ',in hoped that the Kingslayer was going to be a part of it also because the two never faced off against each other in a duel,and they were both in the best three fighters of Westeros to Barristan Selemy who he already faced before,and not without a was probable the best match he has ever had before.

Lovren turned to his close friend,Dmitar,who he saw as a big brother of some sort''Will you be able to handle things here when I'm gone?''

The older man raised an eyebrow and spoke sarcastically ''Well,i might not be better that you,but i think ill pass.''

''Shut up.''Lovren was quick to say with seeming irritation.

''I might…but then,i just might not.'' Dmitar teased him a bit more,before they both smiled widely and gave each other a powerfull handshake before turning away ''Next time you see me Dmitar,ill try not to beat you up.''Lovren gave him a wink and a nother smile as his horse got on its two back legs with Lovren sitting on its back,and then it galloped down the road,being followed by three more horses from his personal guards.

Off to meet the then for Kings Landing.

/

Jon was walking through Castle Black with Steffon.

„You know…When i imagined the Nights Watch back in Winterfell…"Jon started jokingly looking around,as the ex-bandits,rapists,murderers and thieves turned towards him and his friend with jealous glorious days,the Watch has slowly recently received a build up in men and supplies do to help of Templar Order and Skyrim,by the Dawnguard or as prisoners from the failed Stormcloack of this men was Ulfric Stormcloack,the leader of the rebellion and the previus Jarl of have built two forts next,and on the Wall,while the Dawnguard only maned an abandend fort,and rebuild it.

The first Templar fort was Stronghold,it was built near the Wall,on a hill close material for its construction,unlike Castle Black was stone,and it had three layers of three meter thick walls with several towers making it look majestic in the morning light that usually glows of the ice on the Wall.

In between the walls was a large building that could be described as a grand hall,connected to ,kitchen,sleeping quarters,Grand Master's office,and the meeting yard.

There were three gates,two secret ones and a one that was used as the entrance door was made of ten-centimeter thick steel layer,and was five meters tall,and three meters wide.

The fort was manned by around a 150-250 men and could hold as much as supplies for over than two years.

It was the new Templar centre of operations.

The second fort was Arce-Volantes.

It was special because it was built on and in the wall.

The entrance to the fort was in a random spot on top of the wall which was invisible unless you knew what you were looking entrance was sealed with a thick steel/wooden door and it led to a tunnel down into the big ice cube where everything was is regarded as the most inpenitrateble fort in the world,as in side it held passages in a way that would remind people of ants.

It could be garrisoned by around 600-700 men and could hold to 20 000 for a year or so.

The Fort established by the Dawnguard was called The Nightfort,the Vampire Hunters embedded the fort with strong walls and towers,do it was rather small,but beautiful in design.

It had around 50-100 guards inside it,and could hold to 300.

„You think?...This place is a dump…"Steffon said sarcastically as he noticed few members of the Watch looking unpleasant.

„Now that wasn't nice."Jon smiled teasingly.

/

Archer was standing in the port of the Kings was wearing brown jacket,with simular coloured was holding a paper in both his hands and examining it.

It was written in black ink,and it had a dark red,broken circular seal underneath the text.

He gave off a wide smile as he tucket it into a pocket as he tossed a kid next to him a coin „Thank you for your trouble kid."he said as the kid nodded ,looking at the gold coin in ave and then ran off into the crowd.

Archer looked around,examining the populace of the capital of Westeros,and sighted „Much work to be done."

/

Back with Eddard.

He was sitting next to his daughter's bed,silently as he gave her the moment to process the news.

„H…he's dead…"she repeated,her eyes watered,but she didn't cry,she didn't want to look weak in front of her do he probably wouldn't use it against her.

„Don't think that way…the maester could have been wrong…"Eddard tried to comfort her,by putting his hand on her good shoulder „…He might still live…"

Eddard didn't like this day at it was clear that his daughter felt the same way,she was now surrounded by an invisible aura off regret and grief.

But the the thought that was going through Ned's head was…Who was responsible?...

After slight moment of silence ,Arya looked her father straight in the eye „But he wasnt…was he?"her tone was deaply sad.

Eddard dazed out,and slowly blinked,checking her entire room before meeting her eyes.

He didn't answer,just kissed her forehead and left the room.

He was going to get to the bottom of this…And there was only one person capable enough that could help him,and would be willing to do so…

The Black Prince.

/

The prince was sitting in his seat,in his room as his face was shined by the light of a single candle on the table.

His eyes were focused on the small flame that was slowly dancing on it's wind suddenly blew quickly making the candle light flicker as William slowly turned his eyes towards the window,with them having a completely serious expression „I've been expecting you…"he said in a dark tone as now on the window was a person,sitting there.

The wind was playing with the shrouded person's clothes,as he gave of a small,invisible smile under the cover off his hood

„…brother…"


	14. Good old times

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 **Good old times**

Urban.

Urban was walking towards the magnificent light for what it semed to be ages was walking and walking but couldn't get closer to it no mather how much he tried.

It was a strange feeling of feeling as light as a feather and at the same time he was as heavy as stone.

He then just stopped to reconsider things…but when he tried to move his hand to his chin…he froze,he couldn't he felt a gentle,warm feeling touching his skin.

„What the…"he shouted as a bright light surrounded him.

/

Lovren.

He was riding at a good horse was in a galop,and his guards were close behind,struggling to keep up.

Right next to him was Rodrik Forrester,the two were great friends.

While Dmitar and Lovren had a big brother-little brother relationship,Rodrik and Lovren were basically best first met each other when they were both children,at the day when the 'Treaty of Lannisport' was signed,ending the Summer Wars for was signed between House Lannister's Tywin,and the leader of the Serbian host,Dušeslav Bašić.The treaty was signed as a white peace because both sides gained something and lost something in the process.

The Slavic hosts lost their statuses as independent kingdoms while gaining lands as retribution.

The four new kingdoms from the east all took land where they were currently stationing their army' do the fighting against Bulgarians and Croats seized much sooner to them keeping in the North,with Croats blocking the Neck and Bulgarians setting on the western side of the North,following the looting of Winterfell and the 'Sausage massacre in Highgarden'.

The 'Sousage Party' was an event of the war when the army composing mainly of Bosnian troops breached the walls of Highgarden,and proceeded by cutting off any mans dick they could find do to them seeking revenge for the betrayal that was done by the Kingdoms when they tricked the Bosnian king that they are willing to negotiate,but instead jumped him and his men on his way to Kings Landing,chopped off their heads,put their cocks in their mouths and then sent them to the Bosnian host who didn't take it to king's son took revenge by castrating every man in Highgarden and then making them eat their own cocks,after cooking them like sausages.

The two meet,as their fathers were talking in a grand circle filled with hundreds of Lords and were both sitting next to their fathers,but because Rodrik's father was a lesser Noble,he was sitting in the were sitting close to each other the whole time,and started to conversate more and more as they both got bored of listening to preachings and provocations done by both they found themselves in the city,roaming together,getting in trouble here and there.

-flashback-

Younger Lovren and Rodrik were walking down as wide street filled with merchants that were selling all sorts of goods and were people of many statuses,rich,poor and what lied in them were four guards,two men-at-arms of Ironrath for Rodrik and two caravan-guard for Lovren.

„What does Europe look like?It sounds pretty cool."Rodrik asked in a cheerful tone to what Lovren just shrugged „Its pretty simular to are just more boring adults japing around about boring difference is that there you at least cant understand them."he smiled at the last part devilishly.

„You know Rodrik…"he turned his head towards the guards that were trying to catch up to them,as they were pushing to the crowd „…We could lose those saucers…"he turned back to Rodrik who had a simular devilish smile on his face „A sound plan my good sir."he said in a motion of tipping a hat to him as he was the first one to turn and run,being followed by Lovren who was trying not to lose him in the large they did so all four of their guars went into panic mode and started pushing people to the side who were swearing in the process or grunting in annoyance.

Soon enough they were gone.

Shortly after a large searching party has been found the two boys near a smaller market area with some fruits,probably stolen as they were eating them while sitting on small bridge and conversating about things that crossed their minds.

They were found by Lord Starks men,with who were accompanied by his oldest son,Robb,who was Lovren's and Rodrik's age,maybe younger a year or a few.

Lovren and Rodrik,sitting on a bridge and chewing on the fruits.

„…the last dragon…from where I'm from…was killed by Saint,…umm…something,i don't know-"Lovren stoped in his words as they both heard a shout calling from behind them,Rodrik to got a bit surprised and lost balance for a short second,almost falling off the bridge into the water bellow but didn't because he was caught by Lovren who grasped his hand at the nick of time ,almost falling into the water together with Rodrik do to the pull that his body generated downwards.

„I see them!"a Winterfell guard pointed with his right hand towards the two boys of which,Rodrik was nows starting to climb up back to the bridge.

The guard was followed by two more,and a small boy,short in height but seemingly not to much younger than the two all looked to where the first one was pointing and then run towards there.

They stopped next to Lovren and helped Rodrik get up then they went to their parents who weren't worried at all,this had happened before to them.

-flashback end-

Lovren smiled as he turned to his friend „How much till we reach the nest of vipers?"

„Bout a week or ?"Rodrik turned his head and raised an eyebrow.

„Nothing really,just asking."he shrugged in response.


	15. Amen to that

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:I will be publishing only once a week from now on.**_

 **Amen to that**

Arya.

She was relatively close to Urban's enough to see its doors from where she was being leant to the wall besides her and was resting.

That's when she saw it.

The most unbelievable thing that ever filled her eyes.

A bright shining golden light illuminated through the keyhole and every hole in the door,striking the wall on the other side of the hall.

She could swear she also heard an instrument of some sort being played,a harp,she thinks it was called.

The moment lasted for what semed to be hours,but was closer to a few it suddenly died eyes darted around the hall for a bit as she remembered where she was going,and pushed herself forward towards the door.

It took few minutes,but she finally managed to reach she could hear talking.

She knew both voices.

Those were William and Urban.

/

Jon.

Jon was sitting on a table with a rather round individual whos name was Sam,he was the newest Watch recruit,and didn't really poses any skill in fighting,added to being a he was a bookworm,and rather smart so he had hopes of replacing the current maester who was soon to die of old age.

Most of Jon's friend went on a scouting mission over the Wall,so he was left only with Steffon and some friends he made in the Watch.

They have been sent together with around a 100 men to search for Benjamin Stark's scouting party that has never returned.

Jon was getting worried for his friends now,as they might also disappear just as his favourite uncle has.

/

Cersei was a proud mother.

She had done what most women could only dream and control.

But to her the biggest achievement was her second .

He was a spitting image of her father,Tywin Lannister,only difference being the colour of his hair and eyes,as her uncle Kevan had told her.

She had no doubt that he was going to be named the heir to Castelry Rock in stead of her monster of a brother… name made her cringe in did her Will come to love such a beast who murdered his own mother while she gave birth to him?

Cersei loved her mother more than anything in the remembered her talking to her and Jamie before going to bed at nights,reading them story's and lecturing them of the then it all suddenly stopped when he came to dear mother died that might have already punished by the gods by becoming a dwarf,but her vengeance was still looming.

She has always tended to Joffrey,even if she had to admit that the boy had grown out of golden her Will…her black was perfect in every way she could think,but a few that could be changed,like his love for her brother and the friendship with the Stark girl,she didn't care for the Lacković boy any more because as he was basically ,one of the finest and most proud moments of her life was when she saw the way William thought of Robert,he didn't like her to much either which was good to an no had once told him,and he sees to have taken her words and solidified them into his personality.

Not many knew about his wast spy network,but she was proud to say that his was second to Varys's boy had a talent for for the last,he didn't want the throne.

His father once offered him to be his heir instead of Joffrey,but he was going to make things a little easier in the future if some things decide to get under the sunlight.

She took a nother sip of her was from Italy, the one she drank before seem like dog piss.

Her face gave of a small smile as she looked at the red drink bouncing around her glass.

„All will be delt with soon."

/

Arya opened the door quickly.

Holding her shoulder that was still painfull.

On the other side of the room she saw the two boys looking at her with wide eyes.

Urban semed to be relatively fine,sitting on his bed upwards,chatting with Will who was seated on a plain wooden chair next to his bed,he looked like he was about to fall asleep.

The three were all silent for few moments as nobody moved.

Arya then blinked two times,as she slowly turned around and closed the door behind her with a loud thud.

Her face then changed from a look of surprise to one of anger and annoyance „Explain!"she ordered the two who shared looks,blinked,and then again looked at her.

Will tiredly gesture her to take a seat,and she with an angry face,with crossed arms over her chest.

„Explain."she said again as she was was Urban who started talking because Will looked like he was going to fall over,sweat was rolling down his head,and he was all if he has just run a Greek sport known as marathon that measter Luwin told her about.

„You mustn't tell anyone what happened here Arya."he said in a completely serious tone that he rarely used,so she lost her angry face and opened her ears with a nod of agreement.

He let out a breath as he closed his eyes and got out of his bed,Arya was about to try to stop him,but he gestured her to calm down as he stod up on his feet normally,and after a moment of silence,he lifted his a place where used to be a deep,lethal wound,now was a scar that looked like it was years old.

It took a moment for Arya to get back to her senses,as she processed everything in her only thing she managed to say was „How?"

Urban looked at Will who was now sleeping on the bed where he was previously,and then looked back at Arya with the same serious face „…Magic."

/

Tyrion was in Eryie,but not by was a prisoner,caught by Lady Stark for supposed crimes against attempted murder of her son,and conspiracy to commit murder against her brother in law,Jon Aryn.

The room was silent,besides the taping made by Lord Robin.

„You wish to confess your crimes?"Robin's mother said,rather than asking the Imp who nodded.

„Yes my lady.I do my lady."he said as she gained a victorious smile and turned towards her sister „Sky cells always break…Speak, your gods as an honest man."

He took a moment,as he looked around the big room filled with people,some in armours,some not „Where do i begin my lords and ladies.I'm a vile man…I confess crimes and sins are beyond counting…"as he was saying this lady Aryn smiled again „I have lied and cheated…gambled and whored…I'm not particularly good at violence,but I'm good at convincing others to do violence for me…"now someone in the crowd,gave of a slightly amused smile as Lady Stark was full of expectation that he was going to confess of trying to kill her son „You want specifics,i suppose…When i was seven,i saw a servant girl bathing in the river.I stole her robe,she was forced to return to the castle naked and in tears…I closed my eyes,i could still see her tits bouncing…"his words made some knights in the room uncomfortable as they looked away,while Lord Robin and the mysterious person,who was now shown to be a girl were entertained by the Imp „When i was ten i stuffed my uncles boots with goat confronted with my crime,i blamed a boy was flogged and i,escaped justice…When i was twelve.I milked my eel into a pot of turtle stew,"at that some ladies in the room gasped and turned their heads away from him as some men snickered „my frog,one-eyed snake skinned my sausage,i made a bald man cry,"he said dramatically the 'bald man cry' part,pounding his chest,but Lady Stark wasn't looking to happy about his 'confessions' „into the turtle stew which i do belive my sister ate,i at least hope she did."again,the room was filled with some people fealing uncomfortable,and some looking disgusted,while a few chuckled „I once brought a jackass and a honeycomb into a brothel-"he was stopped by the lady Aryn's outburst,she had finally had enough.

„SILENCE!"at the same time as she stod up,her son stod up next to her „What happened next?"but his mother shushed him and again turned to Tyrion.

„What do you think you are doing?"she asked him demandingly.

„Confessing my crimes."he's answer was as genuine as they can get.

Now Lady Stark started speaking,clearly angered by him,but not showing it at all,unlike her sister „Lord are accused of hiring a man to slay my son Bran in his bed,and of conspiring to murder my sister's husband,Lord Jon hand of the king."

„Oh,I'm very sorry.I don't know anything about all that."

Lady Stark blinked,in sadness,he wasn't the could hear it in his her sister clearly lacked her better judgement „You've had your little joke."she stod up,and then looked to her right towards a fat man in brown clothing.

„ him back to the dungeons,but this time find a smaller cell!With a steeper floor."

Tyrion now started to walk left and right,looking at the lords and ladies in the eyes as he spoke „Is this how justice is done in the Vale?You accuse me of crimes.I deny you throw me into a cell to freeze and starve…Where is the king's justice?I am accused and demand a trial."

Both ladies shared a glance,and then turned to Tyrion,with lady Aryn speaking „If you're trialled and found guilty,then by the kings own laws,you will pay with your life."

„I understand the law."

„…We have no executioner in is more elegant here...Open the Moon Door."she ordered to her men who did as their lord leaned commanded and opened the circular door using a big wind blew forward,hitting Tyrion's hair and doors were connected to nothing,because,who went through them can only fall towards the ground below.

„You want a trial,my Lord well,my son will listen to everything you have to say,and you will hear his judgment…Then you will leave,one door or the other."

„No need to bother Lord Robin.I demand trial by combat."as he said that mumbles were heard across as lady Aryn twitched in annoyance „You have that right…"to which he gave a small nod.

„Please my lady i beg the honour,let me be your champion."a random Lord stepped out of the was soon followed by an older one,and soon after him many more.

„The honour should be mine,for the love i bore for your lord, me avenge his death."

The Knights started to talk and should have the honour,but they were silenced by the young lord,Robin who suddenly shouted „Make the bad man fly!"

His mother then stod up from the throne and turned to a specific knight who wasn't claiming to want to fight the Imp „Ser 're you want to avenge my husband?"

He kneeled,looking at her „With all my heart,my the Imp is half my to slaughter such a man and call it justice."to that,Tyrion turned his head from the Knight to the lady „Agreed…"

„You demanded a trial by combat."

„Now i demand a champion.I have that right the same as you."now ser Vadas stod up,nodding „My lady.I would gladly fight the Imp's champion,for you."Tyrion grew a small smile as he turned to the knight „I wouldn't be to glad if i was you ser…I name my brother,Jaime Lannister."with those words gasps were heard all over the room,and as ser Vadas started to sweat a little bit.

Jaime Lannister,or how he was also known,the 'Kingslayer',was one of the best,if not the best in the art of combat over the entire Westeros…The nickname Kingslayer he got by killing his previous king,and the man he swore to protect as a Kingsguard till the end of his were only known to him why he did it,and a few selected others.

„The Kingslayer is hundreds of miles from here."

„Then send a raven for him.I'm happy to wait."

Lady Aryn scowled „The trial will be today."

Again mumbles filled the crowd,as ser Vadas let out a breath in relief.

Tyrion took a moment to compose him self,as he now turned towards the crowd „Do i have a volunteer?"almost everyone started to laugh or chuckle,but they stopped when they heard a woman's voice call out from the crowd „Screw it!...I'll do it." The crowd dispursed to show a woman dressed in brown leather armour,resembling the one of a scout of the Cyrodilic Empire,without the helmet,with a longsword strapped on her hip.

The sword on her hip was a made out of silver,it resembled the one that the Silver hand used,but with some personal carvings on the guard.

Some people wanted to laugh again,but something was telling them not to,while the most others just snickered from the didn't think a woman could stand to a full-fledged knight.

„My lady,i beg you to is a battle to the as a knight i swore not to hurt a to test my wows this way."he smiled cockily at her as she scowled offended.

„What a real shame for you is that i killed more men than your mother fucked…So lets just do this,and relief her from one of her problems."again,gasps filled the was talking like that to a knight of the Vale…

Ser Vadas scowled as he gestured for his shield to be brought to him,together with his helmet.

Tyrion's amusement grew as he saw the knight scowl like an angry little Imp smiled,but reconsidered his fun,as both fighters drew their swords from their a squire offered a shield to the 'lady' who denied by shaking her head.

The two were now standing in front of each was a silent moment,as the wind blew from the Moon Door into the room.

„FIGHT!"the little Lord,Robin jumped from his seat,excitedly waving his hands around.

Quickly after,ser Vadas swung his sword towards his opponent,expecting a quick victory,but was deadly mistaken,as she used her sword to parry his own and shift it to the side.

His sword hit the floor,with him still holding it,but now unbalanced.

She took the chance and thrust her sword forward,trying to pierce him through his neck,but he raised his shield and misguided her blade into the air,now trying to slash her in half with his other sword.

Her eyes widened quickly,as she took quick measures not to get dropped her sword,letting it slide on the stone floor,while knocking him to the floor as well,in a judo throwing the heavily armoured knight over her shoulder she earned a couple of shocked gasps from the lords and ladies.

He fell hard,making a loud clang as his steel armour collided with the stone shield fell out of his hand and slid to next to the Moon Door,but he still held on to his sword.

As soon as he gathered himself,he was met with a sword that impaled his head,through his big eyehole.

The room was silent for a moment,as Ser Vadas was on his knees with a the mysterious woman standing over him,holding a sword in her hand that was impaling through his left was starting to tick and the woman then quickly took her sword out of his head,and spun it around,beheading the knight.

The room was silent,as his head slowly rolled its way towards the Moon Door,and fell through it.

Tyrion had a big smile all over his face,as his saviour 'put a seal on the letter' by beheading the man.

Amen to that.

She then walked to Tyrion who nodded at her as they both started to walk out of the room.

„Have you no honour?!"lady Aryn called from behind them in rage.

The woman,turned to her with a mocking tone „I don't...But do you?"

The room was silent as both of them walked out of the room,after Tyrion received his coin purse,which he immediately threw to the jailor with a smile „Lannister always pays his debts."


	16. The tourney begins

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:Sorry for the last week,i was busy.**_

 _ **Also i came to dislike some things i wrote,such as the usage of nickanemes.I will try to remove that in the future.**_

 **The tourney begins**

The news of Arya's and Urban's mysterious healing have been spreading across the keep and the city.

When they approached their fathers,they only said that there was a bright light that surrounded People will do the rest.

Now they were sitting on best seats in a tourney for the newly elected Lord Hand.

The tourney consisted of three mele,archery and then the justing.

Do the only thing that semed to be fun to Urban's the mele.

And his brother was going to participate in with was hiped to say the least because he heard that ser Jamie was going to fight as well.

It was a duel that the whole nation came to see.

But currently it was time for local bards and some travellers to sing on stage in front of the King,so they were.

/

Lovren was getting to him were the Forresters and his little sister,Ruža.

He was currently putting on his was a reinforced plate armour,with a thin blood red gambison under it,without his usual red cape,and with a Barbute helmet.

He's choice of weapons were two one-handed axes of Slavic style of crafting.

Rodrik chose a greatsword and was currently cleaning it,with his two younger brothers and sister with Lovren's sister,Ruža also there.

„You better win this one Rod."Ethan smiled at him,pointing at his sword

Rodrik smiled „You know i don't like to lie to you little brother."then he looked towards his friend who was playing with his axes „My chances are…"Lovren noticed them looking towards him so he gave hem a thumbs up „… say the least."Rodrik finished by shaking his head.

„Oh cmon…"Talia begged and was joined by Ruža.

„ don't have to fight my bother,there will be more people competing…"

„Uh,uh!I know,beat Lord Whitehill,he's a real asshole."Talia said while looking towards where the Whitehill's were and Ruža nodded in agreement while crossing her hands over her chest.

Ryon remained quiet the whole time.

/

Somewhere else in the tourney,a man in black armour was sitting on a rock,waiting for the start of the was accompanied by his daughter Astrid,and Gary,and his members of Free Company.

They were both pumped of them had ever seen the Dragonborn fight,and his weapon of choice semed to be a was black coloured,(repainted, but made of gold)ancient relic from the times of Talos,it was wielded by his second in command,Karl the weapon was named was extremely much so that even the Dragonborn,who was renown for his strength and superior ability in combat,had to train with the weapon for several months to achieve his current level of also had a black and silver shield on his back,it was made to represent the signal of the Tamrielic Empire,but in stead of a gold dragon on a field of dark red,it was a silver dragon on a field of black,and of corse an ebony longsword on his armour was ebony mail,a special gift from a Dedra,after becoming her new champion,an ebony helmet,and ebony gloves and boots,all decorated and painted silver to make the weapons and armour look more natural,and less threatening(imagine a steel coloured full ebony set).

There were a lot of people surrounding them so Astrid got an idea in her hed and soon after whispered to Gary who smiled and gave hear a nod as he smiled devilishly,looking at his backpack and taking out a looked in her bag and took out a one of her both shared a small laugh,as they turned and run to the Free Company members and whispered something into their ears as they all nodded with a smile and then proceded by going towards the centre of the arena,some taking out their instruments,asn some just keeping a hold over their Gary and Astrid soon following them,giving one of the soldiers her lute,while Gary gave a another one his.

The arena became quiet as a group of around 40 soldiers entered in the centre,some holding shields and swords,axes or two kids,running to in front of the armed soldiers with wide smiles.

/

Robert was not having much fun with the bard songs,he already knew them all,or were simply to boring,songs of love,or his victories in the rebellion,or something simular.

When he noticed a group of 40 men enter the stage,wearing armour made for war,he raised an eyebrow,what did make him a bit annoyed and nervous were the obvious silver dragon logo they carried on their reminded him of the Targeryans…and he didn't like the he sighted them at first he almost ordered his guards to kill them all,but that's when he noticed two children,a bit older than Will run up in front of the armed group who semed to ling up,those with instruments towards outside,and those with shields and weapons in the middle of a straight line.

The two children bowed slightly with their heads,which the queen took as an insult,but didn't show it in more than a silent growl.

The girl then spoke out loudly „Hello."she waved around the arena and then turned back to the Royal family „My name is Astrid,and this is come from Skyrim,and would like to sing a few songs that are very special in the hearts of our people."

Now the entire arena had their attention turned to the the Dragonborn who groaned in frustration.

Robert raised an eyebrow turned to Pycelle „Skyrim?"

„Yes your is a kingdom on the continent of Tamriel,the continent is rather far away from our own so not many things are known about it."the old man explained as Robert stroke his then soon turned to the group in the arena and asked loudly „What is the name of this song you are about to sing?"

Then the boy was the one to speak „The first one is called 'Tale of the Tongues'."he said proudly,taking a deep breath,and starting to sing together with Astrid who was the leading the soldiers behind them played music by instruments or were hitting their shields with their weapons like drums.

 **Alduin's wings, they did darken the sky.**

 **His roar fury's fire and his scales sharpened scythes.**

 **Men ran and they cowered and they fought and they died.**

 **They burned and they bled as they issued their cries.**

 **Dovahkiin Dovahkiin naal ok zin los vahriin**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal**

 **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan**

 **Dovahkiin fah hin kogaan mu draal**

 **We need saviours to free us from Alduin's rage.**

 **Heroes on the field of this new war to wage.**

 **And if Alduin wins man is gone from this world.**

 **Lost in the shadow of the black wings unfurled.**

 **But then came the Tongues on that terrible day.**

 **Steadfast as winter, they entered the fray.**

 **And all heard the music of Alduin's doom.**

 **The sweet song of Skyrim, sky-shattering Thu'um.**

 **And so the Tongues freed us from Alduin's rage.**

 **Gave the gift of the Voice, ushered in a new Age.**

 **If Alduin is eternal, then eternity's done.**

 **For his story is over and the dragons... are gone.**

The king semed amused by the do he didn't understand most of still had to admit that the girl had a beautiful voice.

„What's the song about?"he asked them curiously.

The two kids shared devilish smiles,and then looked at the direction where Perry was seated,they three locked looks and Perry tried to shake his head,trying to tell them to not do it,but both of them just smiled and again turned to the king.

„It talks about the end of the Dragon Crysis two years prior to this."Astrid spoke out with a many people stared at her.

„The Dragon Crysis?What was that?"

„It was an event that,like my companion said,happened two years as the names suggests,there were problems with dragons returning from the dead and almost burning the whole Tamriel to a crisp."Gary answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice.I mean the Dragon Crysis being a crisis with dragons?Who would have thought.

There were murmurs going through the crowd suddenly,at the mear mention of dragons returning.

„And the next song is called 'the Dragonborn Comes'…"

 **Our Hero, our Hero, claims a warrior's heart**

 **I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes**

 **With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord arts**

 **Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes**

 **It's an end to the evil of all Skyrim's foes**

 **Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes**

 **For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows**

 **You'll know, you'll know, the Dragonborn's come**

 **(*NOW THE SOLDIERS START SINGING*)**

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**

 **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**

 **Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod,**

 **Ahrk fin tey, boziik fun, do fin gein!**

 **Wo lost fron wah ney dov, ahrk fin reyliik do jul,**

 **Voth aan suleyk wah ronit faal krein**

 **Ahrk fin zul, rok drey kod, nau tol morokei frod,**

 **Rul lot Taazokaan motaad voth kein!**

 **Sahrot Thu'um, med aan tuz, vey zeim hokoron pah,**

 **Ol fin Dovahkiin komeyt ok rein!**

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**

 **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**

 **Ahrk fin Kel lost prodah, do ved viing ko fin krah,**

 **Tol fod zeymah win kein meyz fundein!**

 **Alduin, feyn do jun, kruziik vokun staadnau,**

 **Voth aan bahlok wah diivon fin lein!**

 **Nuz aan sul, fent alok, fod fin vul dovah nok,**

 **Fen kos nahlot mahfaeraak ahrk ruz!**

 **Paaz Keizaal fen kos stin nol bein Alduin jot,**

 **Dovahkiin kos fin saviik do muz!**

 **Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,**

 **Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!**

 **Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan**

 **Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!**


	17. Swords and shields

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 **Swords and shields**

As Astrid and Garrus returned to where the Dragonborn was waiting,they were met with a strict glare they could not match,e whispered to himself just as well as the members of the Free Company that followed them.

Perry just shook his head,roled his eyes,and said nothing as everyone returned to what they were doing before they ventured out to sing.

Some eyes from the crowd were still on them do.

/

There was only one person in the entire arena that was smiling from since they entered the arena.

William.

He had an amused smirk when he saw the soldiers.

„So the mighty Listener has arrived."he said to himself.

After a moment or so,he stod up,excused himself from his family who he was sitting next to,and left,speaking to himself again „And so the Game changes…"

Even do he meant it to himself,Zvonimir heard him,but didn't give it off,just said to his chin „And so it does…"

/

Robert was at least a little entertained by a something new,but he was happy when it was time to start the actual tournament.

He grumbled to himself for a little bit,stod up,with his gut jiggling like pudding and spoke in a loud voice so that everyone can hear him „Let the bloody tournament begin!"he said in a roaring fashion,raising his right hand in to the air as the whole arena was filled with cheers of approval.

The first one was the archery.

The announcer then came in the middle of the ring with a small scroll in his hands,turned towards the royal family,and began announcing as behind him,the archery targets were being placed by his assistants.

„The competitors of the archery stage are:Angnuy of Dorne,Ser Balon Swann,Ser Disel,Herald of the Reach,Lyonel of the Westerlands,Ser Richard,Eribor of the Crownlands,Robin of England,Mio of Serbia,Ser Almon,Ser Biokov,Ser Gavrail,Gail of Hamerfell and finally Ser Ivan."

The crowd cheered most loudly at the first one,Angnuy the Archer,as he was called was the most renown archer in all of Westeros,and probably one of,if not the best in the known world.

/

Lovren was listening to the latest song with interest,just like most of people,he was even secretly hoping he was going to fight this Dragonborn,if jot in this life,then in the next.

He also noticed that the four kids he was with were staring at the two older kids who were singing in front of the lined up men.

He saw how they were looking at them,and immediately knew what they wanted,and so did Rodrik.

And lucky them,because they were just next to their waiting area.

When the two returned to their area,all the four kids gave pleading looks towards the two young men who couldn't refuse them.

„Sure,just go."

„Just don't bother them to much."

All four kids smiled as they ran towards the other side with a semi-loud cheer.

/

Urban and Arya were seated next to each other and watching the arena wordlessly.

„Hey Arya."Urban suddenly turned.

„Sup?"she turned while picking her nose with a sister did all that was in her power to ignore her,but she still cringed a bit.

„You up for a bett?"he said,raising an eyebrow,while showing his hand into his fathers deep back pocket and pulled out a coin old man stayed oblivious of this as the sounds of the coins jingling were masked by the shouting from all over the arena.

„Sure,i could use a coin or two."she grinned in an evil style,as she did the same to her didn't notice,as she was looking at the crown prince with less dreamy eyes with which she watched him in the Winterfell.

Urban looked into the pouch and took out five gold dragons,then he safely returned it to his fathers just took out the same amount,but put the pouch in her own pocket in stead of returning it to Sansa.

„5 gold dragons on Angnuy the Archer."Arya bolted first,before he could say his name.

Now without his first pick,he had a small train of thought running in his head,who should he pick?True Lord Swann was very good with his bow,bu he wanted to try his luck and go with the Englishman,since he remembered his history lesson of the 'Hundred Years War' and decided to throw the coin,figuratively.

„O,fuck you…i'll take the British one."

Arya smirked mockingly „Bold move,didn't think you had the balls."he just roled his eyes in annoyance.

„And you're a fucking halfwh-"

„Shut up!Both of you!"Sansa suddenly turned with an angry face,and pushed them both.

/

„Umm…hello…Ser."Ruža was the first to speak,as the four kids were now standing next to each other,looking unsure of what to say.

The Dragonborn,turned his look from his blade which he was cleaning,and look at them with questioning eyes „What do you want?"there was a hint of irritation in his voice.

„Are…are you really from Tamriel?"asked Ethan from next to Ruža,shaking a bit.

„What do you want kid?"his voice was now showing irritation more over.

„Are there living dragons in Tamriel?"bolted Etah again.

„…"Perrore just stayed quiet.

„There are."came a voice from their was Astrid's voice.

The kids looked towards from where her voice came from,and noticed her standing there,with crossed around her the soldiers were walking to their posts,or resting places.

„Realy?"Ryon,Talia,Etah and Ruža all asked with wide eyes.

„Yea."Astrid smiled proudly,as she moved her hair from her then had a small moment before speaking again in the same voice „Cmon,Garry is smarter than him,he can tell you everything…as soon as we find him."she was turning her head around,looking for Garrus,who was God knows where.

Thankfully for the Dragonborn,the kids followed his daughter,and left him be in peace for a change.

The peace was broken when he suddenly smelled the air,he recognised the smell,and slowly turned his was now looking at a shadow of a three,under which was a had a smirking face,half covered in shadow.

Perrore lost interest and continued cleaning his sword as he spoke in a cold voice.

„I didn't know the Brotherhood existed in Westeros."he said,as he cleaned his blade,seemingly unflinching.

„They don't…Not yet at least."the boy who the Dragonborn recognised as the second prince,which surprised him when he saw him but didn't show it,spoke out in a cold Dark Brotherhood type of a way.

„So it seems."

„Aye,it does."the young prince smiled again,and put his hand into his pocket,searching for something.A moment later,he pulled out a small badge and tosed it to the Dragonborn who caught it without looking,and then started to examine it.

„What is this?"he asked,while putting it into his pocket for later use.

„Show it to the guards if you ever want to see me."

„And why would i want to do that your grace?"he said 'your grace' with a sarcastic ring to it.

The boy gave of a small laugh „Don't know…But if you need a friend in a high place…well you know what to do."To that the Dragonborn nodded,not looking at the young prince,continuing to clean his blade.

/

In the finals of the archery match were Anguy of Dorne,Ser Swann and Robin of England.

On the field.

Robin smiled like a dick and snickered as Ser Swann missed the centre by only a thumb away.

„Hah!"he gasped mockingly,as Ser Swann's eye twitched in annoyance,and Angnuy snickered from next to him.

„Fucking assholles."he mumbled into his the two continued snickering behind his back.

„Let me show you two how it is done in Britain."Robin said,as he pulled three arrows,and putt two into his mouth,and one he immediately shot directly into the bullseye,took,out the second arrow from his mouth,shot it through the first one,making it peal the first one like a banana,and then he took the third and did the same with the second..

„That's a lowborn for you Ser."snickered Robin again,as Swann scowled,and Angnuy took a deep breath,walking towards the line from where he will fire at the target.

„I'm not gonna be outshined by a stinking bandit."Angnuy spoke to them with a slight grin,as he took his first shoot.

/

„To bad that Dragonborn probably long dead by now,i would like to strike the bastard down myself…" Robert spoke to Ned with a slight scowl „Fucking dragons…"he mumbled to his chin as Eddard shook his head in disaprovmeant.

He still remembered when he heard what happened to Ella and her wanted to go to Clangane and execute him on the spot,but Robert didn't let him do so.

Ned started to wonder that day,if Robert Baratheon had died together with his sister,Lyanna.

'Promise me Ned.'her words rang through his head 'Promise me.'


	18. The Burning Dragon

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:I made some hints for the Warhammer fans in the future chapters.I'm not doing Warhammer its just there to be seen by you.**_

 _ **Also I changed the picture for the story.I hope you like it.**_

 **The Burning Dragon**

He let it loose,his arrow flew through the air howling in the process.

But unlucky for him,it only managed to scratch the second arrow that was sticking out of the first one.

Cheers erupted from all over the arena as some crowd stayed quiet,and some cheered up the winner of the archery.

„I love the taste of victory in the morning,don't you fellas?"Robin said while bowing deeply towards his two college marksmen from who Ser Swann roled his eyes,and gave him a handshake,while Angnuy chuckled a bit,and did the same.

/

„Pay up horseface."Urban opened his palm towards Arya who scowled,as she gave him hic coins.

/

The announcer now came,into the arena centre as some people carried away all the shooting targets,and arrows.

„In the name of Robert of House Baratheon,First of his name,King od Andals,First Men and the Slavic tribes,Lord of the 11 Kingdoms and the Protector of the realm.I announce Robi of England,known as Hood,the winner of the archery the old gods,the new and the one God,may his arrows fly good and true...Congratulations,Robin the Hood of England."the announcer bowed towards the king,as he took his leave,and with a massive applause roaring through the arena once more for the archer who now took off his green hat,with a read feather attached to top of it,and bowed towards the crowd three times,before turning to the king,and bowing in his direction as well.

Soon then came a small platoon of men,dragging a big chest filled with gold behind them,in a waggon.

„My,my."Robin smiled to himself,as he played with his goatee „Now isn't that a lovely sight."

He then turned around and gave a signal with his hand as some of his men scrambled to the cart and took charge away from the king's men and dragged it away.

From the sides you could hear Robert shouting „Go on,lets get on with comes the fun part."

/

Viserys was stumbling into a large room filled with people,as drunks as he can get.

„Daenerys!"he called ,looking around,while he took a few more steps around,nearly falling to the floor.

„Where's my sister?"he asked no one specific,as he took a nother drink from the table on which he was leaning on and drank it whole.

Dany turned to Ser Jorah „Stop him."

He nodded and stod up without a word and walked towards the 'Beggar King'.

Drogo noticed him as well „Where is it?Am i not invited to the feast?The whore's feast?"he turned to Drogo now who didn't give two shits about the poor idiot in front of him.

Ser Jorah put his hand on Viserys's shoulder „Come…"but the older Targaryen brother showed it off him with an angry face „Get your hands off me!No one touches the Dragon."he got into Jorah's face.

While he had his little rage attack,Drogo and a nother Dothraki near him said something in Dothrak,and shared a little laugh which was obviously a mocking one towards the blonde 'king'.

Viserys brushed away from Ser Jorah and turned to Drogo in formality „Khal Drogo.I'm here for the feast."he said,presenting himself.

Drogo mumbled something in Dothrak,pointing somewhere behind Viserys who turned to Jorah.

„Khal Drogo says there is a place for you."then he pointed towards where the Khal was pointing „Back there."

Viserys shook his head quickly „That is no place for a king."he said,full of pride of himself.

Drogo smiled mockingly „You are no king."those were a few words he had learned of English/Westerosi for Dany who had fallen in love with the infamous Khal over the last few months.

„He got you there."Esbern made his presence a sly smile he raised his cup into the air and cheered with few of his Dothraki friends on the side.

Viserys growled,taking his sword out of its sheath and pointing it at the old man who was at first taken back,but regained his composure,putting away his cup which he was holding.

„Viserys please."Daenerys pleaded from the side,but that only accomplished him spotting her „There she is."he said evenly,removing his sword from old man's neck and starting to walk towards Dany.

Jorah started talking again,his hands in front of his chest to show that he wasn't trying anything„Put down that sword,they'll kill us all."

Viserys spun around to Ser Jorah with a victorious smirk „They can't kill us."he laughed as Drogo spoke to the same Dothraki he was sitting next to and he got up as Viserys continued „They cant spill blood in their sacred city."he waled towards Dany and pointed his blade towards her belly in which was her unborn baby „But is can."he exchanged looks with Drogo how s now scowling murderously while Viserys was smirking.

„I want what i came for…I want the crown he promised bought you,but he never paid for you."he noticed a translator Dothraki woman speaking with the Khal,who he took as a translator „Tell him i want what i bargained for or I'm taking you back…He can keep the cut it out,and leave it for him…"

After moments of Viserys not speaking,the only sounds in the room was the translator talking to Drogo,who didn't brake eye contact with Viserys then started speaking in old man Esbern smirked as Drogo finished.

Viserys turned to his sister „What does he say?"

Before Daenerys had time to speak,Esbern started talking „He said:'Than so be keeps his will give you a crown of gold,as the world will burn in front of your shall only hear screams around you here comes the flame,the last hope of a great house…The Flaming King…"Esbern was speaking dramatically the whole time,almost poetically.

„Viserys smiled as he turned towards the Khal,who was now walking towards his wife,and keeping a hand on her belly,as Viserys sheathed his sword „That is all i ever wanted."he said to himself with a pleased smile.

The Viserys suddenly fell to his knees,Esbern had hit him with his stick in the bak side of his both knees,making him Dothraki suddenly rushed and stopped him from standing up,as Esbern started walking around him till he stod right in front of his had gotten out of his initial shock and started to struggle and shout „I am a dragon!I am the dragon!I want my crown!"but he was shushed as Esbern put a hand over his mouth,a deep scowl running across his face.

Viserys looked at his hand with panicking eyes as it started turning red,and he was starting to feel very dry in his mouth.

„You wanted to burn Viserys,son of Aerys,King of Westeros,The Last Dragon…So i shall grant you your request."his hand started increasing in heat dramatically as he whispered to Viserys's ear

„…burn…"

As he did that,Viserys's head lit a fame.A strong fire covered his painfull expression,but not his blood boiling screams that echoed through the entire kept his hand o Viserys's face the entire time,not moving a muscle…

Suddenly there was only silence in the room as the Dothraki released Viserys's body,and it fell on the floor,limp.

Ser Jorah then went to ask Dany if she was alright since she was staring at her brother the whole time,unmoving and unflinching „Khalessy…"but before he could finish,she cut him off.

„He was no dragon...Fire can't kill a dragon."

On the side,Esbern smirked.


	19. Clashing of dragons and men

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 **Clashing of dragons and men**

„Let the mele begin!"shouted Robert as strongly as he could,with obvious eagerness in his crowd roared in aprooving applause and cheers.

All the knights in the arena started doing their entrances,or showing off.

The Knight of Flowers bowed respectfully to the crowd and the king,Lovren spun both his axes around his fists,Jamie Lannister just stood there,waiting for someone to charge him,Rodrik was also waiting ,Perrore was doing much the same as the Kingslayer and the knights and lords were or making themselves look stupid or pompous,or were charging in the middle of the arena.

/

Lovren.

The horns sounded off to signal the start.

So Lovren started running towards the centre of the arena with his both axes raised to his sides,and with a loud warcry.

He ran into the fray and started taking out knights left and right,most of them didn't deserve the armour they were did give a good fight do.

He used his blunt part of his left axe to knock out a knight he had previously struck with the other's sharp Knight leant forward as the first cut,cut through the his skin,not fatal,but knight didn't have time to shout a few curses as he was planing to because the blunt part of the other axe knocked him out cold.

/

Jamie.

Two dum knights charged at him together,hoping to win some glory.

He almost pitied the two idiots.

The first one charged at Jamie,holding a large greatsword over his head and swung it downwards witch Jamie just stepped aside of,grabbed the blade with his right hand,and got closer to the knight,the second one swung his Warhammer at Jamie who ducked under it and used his sword to strike at the man's knee,while the first one was his by the Warhammer and went flying to the second one screamed in agony,getting on his good knee,but Jamie knocked him out with his armoured fist.

/

Rodrik.

Rodrik blocked a high swing from a fellow,future lord with his greatsword,and kicked him with his leg to get some distance because the other one was bigger than he was.

The unnamed Lord stumbled back a bit,but not as much Rodrik was hoping then proceeded with a head down charge at Rodrik who managed to get out of harms way,and hit the older and bigger lord on the backside of his head with his swords hilt,the Lord's helmet wasn't on his head,because he semed to loose it previously,so the hit knocked him out.

Rodrik turned around to face another one that was walking towards him with his sword on guard mode.

/

Perrore was literally destroying his opposition,left and right,who ever tried to strike him,he deflected ,dodged or just tanked it and took em out with his sword and shield(he didn't use his Warhammer because it was enchanted,and to dangerous for non-lethal use).

A man charged at him with a raised greatsword,but Perrore just bashed his shield into his helmet,denting the steel and knocking him acted as he didn't even notice him,as he slashed at another man's arm,ebony cut right through steel like man fell of to the ground together with him,holding it,and screaming in terror.

There was one that tried to get the Dragonborn from the back…terrible mistake.

The man slashed for his head with boiling anger,the previous man's brother lowered his head down just enough to be missed,and plunged his left leg into mans knee,breaking it in a way ,it bent in the wrong third man now screamed in pain,holding his broken leg,and rolling in the dirt.

Perrore smirked as his blue eyes turned in to golden removed his helmet with an evil smirk and threw it to the floor.

His big burn-mark tensed a few people who were looking at him.

He let out a deep breath as his smile widened „Next!" he motioned a bunch of knights that were watching him nervously.

Five men exchanged glances,making a mental agreement and charging at him at the same time.

„Ooh!A challenge?...I like."

/

Robert has now found his new Ned,as he looked at his old friend standing up with a hand raised in the air,a jugg of beer in it,spilling os some smallfolk's heads who under them.

„Hit him in the-! Yeah!Good one!Ha,ha!"Robert was cheering for the foreign person who semed to be quite brutal on the field,Robert enjoyed mostly when he saw the man bash some random knight right into his suddenly felt a big dislike for the had no was no better than the Hound in Eddard eyes.A man with no honour,semed to like shaming men or beating them bloody rather than fighting till one says:'I yield.'

What bothered him was Arya cheering for him,while Urban cheered for his remained composed,but was obviously bothered and embarrassed by them.

Arya and Urban even started to argue when their champions semed to be facing of each other on the field,they even exchanged a few punches,so Urban's dad had to separate them.

/

Lovren was standing in front of the,to him,unknown warrior who bested over 20 people by now,and still semed to be eager to fight on.

His axes were in his hands that were positioned on his sides,making him open for he didn't care,his blood was pumping,adrenalin was rushing into his brain,throwing him into the baserk had cleared around 15,that wasn't 20,but he was going to make up for it with this big one.

The two circled around,as in the background Rodrik clashed with the Knight of Flowers,and semed to be on equal footing.

Suddenly with a loud warcry from both Perrore and Lovren,they charged at each other.

/

Jamie used his knee to hit a lightly armoured man in the gut,and used his sword pummel to knock him out,he didn't have time to make them yield.

An another one charged at him with a spear,but he dodged it the last second,grabbed the armoured Dornishman pulled his hand for his dagger in the heat of the moment,Jamie dragged him closer,quickly,his sword pointed at an eyehole in his Dornishman dropped the dagger and raised his hands in surrender.

/

Rodrik crossed blades with Loras Tyrel,or better known as the knight of flowers.

„Well hello to take a beating?"

„I when i know how you take your beating."he said in a mocking tone that the youngest Tyrel son smiled at.

„I gues we shall see."Loras said,pulling his sword back to near his gut and going for a thrust.

The thrust was countered by Rodrik's sword to the side, and then it was countered,as Rodrik slashed for the head,but it was spun around,and slashed for Rodrik's side,but Rodrik blocked it with his sword.

Loras then used his right foot to push of Rodrik with a slight kick that sent him stumbling backwards a meter or two.

They both stod there,on guard,getting ready to clash again.

/

Perrore's shield sliced through the air,as Lovren dodged it,as if playing went for a big strike with his right hand,while his left axe blocked Dragonborn's sword that was cutting from returned his shield back in time and pushed back Lovren's axe as metal covering of the shield and metal from the axe sparked a little.

Lovren had stumbled back a bit from the throwback,then leapt into the air and spun around using both his axes to cut at his opponent who positioned his shield to defend first axe threw the shield to the side as it hooked with the second axe going for Perrore's face,but he dodged it for a mear millimetre as his head moved back quickly.

Perrore then quickly lovered his sword on the lordling's shoulder as he hit the ground making him grunt a armour mostly absorbing the hit (*Ebony i strong,but not as Valiryan steel,because you can find ebony everywhere in Tamriel while Valiryan steel is extremely rear*)

The chainmail on the pace where Perry cut was now a bit torn up,the rings were broken,or unattached in a small line,showing the gambison under it more clearly.

The two stod for moments,watching each other,after they got their space from each other.

They were both tense…A good fight,they both thought.

„Shall we go again?"Perrore's hard,cold voice suddenly spoke to Lovren who was removing his helmet.

„Lady's first."Lovren smirked,and the other guy did the same,his eyes taking a slight yellow glow again.

'Am i the only one seeing this?'Lovren asked himself as the eye thing kept bothering him.


	20. How everything changed

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,I do not own the original.

 **How everything changed**

 _Year 1410.-White Harbour-The beginning of the Summer Wars._

A guard was standing on watch together with his fellow was the middle of the night,and they were standing under a tower,in a shadow,hiding with some empty bear juggs.

They were both half-drunk,bearly keeping themselves on their feet.

„…and then I said size doesn't matter,its how you use !"they both started laughing uncontrollably.

„Ha,ha,ha,-"the other one that wasn't telling the joke suddenly grunted as an arrow head was sticking out of his neck.

The second one needed a few seconds to understand that the other guy wasn't playing a joke(he was too drunk),he was about to speak when an another arrow passed right through his right eye to the skull and brain chunks and blood both present on the arrow unlike the first guy the force behind the arrow threw him on his first guy's lifeless body soon fell on top of the other guy's body,like a rock.

As both bodies now lay on the ground,dead,as a hook pierced through the thick night air,and flew over the wall,and snatched itself to it with a loud suddenly the ropes,connected to the hooks straightened,as if something was putting pressure on it by climbing up to the top.

A bear hand suddenly pushed up and grabbed the edge of the wall,soon it was followed by an another hand,and then a head,body,a soon the whole person jumped over the wet wall and landed on solid stone that person came more,one by one they piled up together,in crouching position,hiding in shadows of the they started mooving,some came to the light of the torch,where the previous guards were supposed to pe dim light,shined their faces,and hands,showing various weapons and light armour they were wearing,almost every one of them had some sort of a facial hair,a moustache or a beard,while a single one was cleanly shadows were thrown far off the walls when they passed next to the torches.

They then reached a tower,standing tall and strong in the night,with a small light flickering from a window frame high up the tower.

The apparent leader of the group mumbled something to his armed group in Serbian,which was obviously an order of some sort as the group nodded,and,those that didn't already,pulled out their weapons and neared the half open wooden door.

Inside the tower a group of around ten guards were sitting next to a small pyre,chatting,laughing and drinking some poorly made ale.

„…and what are you going to do about it Bren?"asked one challenging the other guy on the other side of the small circle of people.

The lad stood up with an angry face as the rest of the group laughed „You say that one more time,and I swear ill run my spear throw your ass,that not even the Grand maester will be able to help you then."the younger man growled,as the others laughed again and the first guy smirked „…Like…A…Bitch…"the younger one growled as he raised his spear,with an evil intention in his mind,but he never got the chance,as a crossbow bolt flyed through the air,and impaled his head,throwing him to the side like a ragdoll.

The other guys suddenly stood in alarm,but they were all quickly cut down by a roaring group of men had suddenly charged through the door,hacking and slashing at the nine guards hat didn't put up much of a fight,one guard that first got his senses together,with his superior experience,raised his spear and shield and pished it forward at a one that was charging at man blocked it with his shield,throwing the spear to the side,sliced for guard's belly,who blocked it in time with his shield,but ended up with a sword,going through his throat from the was the assumed leader,and he wore a slight scowl on his face.

The guard grasped the sword with fearful eyes and full open mouth,trying to breathe,but it was pointless as life shot right in front of his eyes,and then he saw only a bright light.

The group gathered again,and the now seemingly confirmed leader spoke again in the same language as his men nodded again and split up into two groups,one going through the other dor to the other side of the wall,the other went up the tower to go wait for the signal to continue.

The now smaller group,led by the same clean shaved man went on,to go to the wall.

There was night again,some guard patroling in the distance alone,or in groups of two.

A man from the group looked over the wall,waving in a way that semed like frantic off the wall for a couple of seconds,and me later then returned to the others,nodding in acknowledgement.

Now the guard patrols in front of them started falling one by one,arrows,or bolts piercing through their heads perfectly installing them some more hooks were thrown over the wall and more men started climbing on them,jumping on the wall in,now,large numbers,doing the same things the first group did.

As that was unfolding,the leader sent his men off,as he turned to face the city,marvelling it while it still for now…its ready for plunder.

…

The part of the group that went upstairs the tower was now there,sitting on the wet stone floor,or leaning over the that were sitting on the floor lit up a small fire in the middle of the round stone building.

One of the guys that were leaning over the edge,noticed slight lights all over the other towers by the walls,together with a small light coming from where the sea was,through the thick fog.

It was time to begin.

All the groups started rushing down the walls,stealthy,killing anyone that had a misfortune of being in their way,they started splitting up to cover all the streets,as hundreds of boats started appearing out of the fog,and hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers started climbing up the ropes,the previous groups climbed up to.

They slowly made their way to people's houses,entered some that semed to be rich,and killed their owner's in their sleep,or simply tied them down,and shut their mouths by one way or a another.

One of those houses was the castle in middle of the city.

Slowly the ships started docking into port,and out of them even more soldiers came.

The city fell under an hour as four people stood on top of a hill,overlooking the city from high under their sight,countless soldiers were marching towards the city walls with siege ladders,and gates that were starting to open for them.

The man on the far left,the oldest one of the four spoke first,in Croatian,directing his grizzly voice towards the city as he put all his weight on his walking stick '' _To those whom I've fought with…_ ''the one next to him,spoke next in Bulgarian,he was mounted up a black horse '' _…and to those I don't know your name…_ ''to his left,a young lad,of 20 or less spoke in Bosnian '' _…We fought by one another…_ ''the last one was the clean shaved guy from before who spoke in Serbian '' _…You did not die in vain._ ''

 _ **A.N:Just saying I'm not gonna be publishing for a few weeks.**_


	21. Anno Domini

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:IM BACK BITCHES!And ready to publish some more unreadable shit . . .Yay! . . .**_

 **Anno Domini**

Dragonborn's shield clashed with Lovren's axe,throwing it backwards in recoil of the forcefull swing.

Perry spun around,slashing with his sword at Lovren who ducked under the swing and sent a swing at Dragonborn's belly,It only did good to stun the great warrior,but his armour was too strong to be pierced that easily.

The young Lord took his opportunity to strike at his opponent from above,taking a quick swing over and down at him.

But before the axe could knock him out,or cleve his hed off,Perrore's hand reached out in time,grabbing Lovren's wrist,stoping it.

Perrore quickly reacted after that,twisting the wrist and making his opponent drop one of his weapons,letting out a grunt of pain.

Dovakhin then used his head as a ram,bashing it to his opponents,knocking him to the ground.

Before Lovren could recover,he felt a cold metal blade,close to his took a look at it,as if thinking if he could do something,but seemed to not find anything because he nodded in signal for the Dragonborn to continue,and a sign that he won't got up to his knees and opened his arms to embrace his loss.

Perrore nodded back in acknowledgement and then proceeded by using the sword to swing at the young man's people in the crowd gasped while the others cheered on as the sword left a shallow cut horizontally across the young man's face.

Because to a real warrior there is no bigger shame than to pride would not let him commit it's better to carry scars that will remind you that you need to get better and overcome it next time you meet.

/

On the stands where nobility sat most of the people,excluding his father ,jumped up in shock as they saw the young man refuse to yield.

Sansa was holding her hands over her mouth,Urban bit his tongue ,Arya just stared not sure what to do,Joffrey had a vicious smirk on his face,his brother was stoic as had a simular reaction to Arya's and Robert was actually queen was just like her middle son while Tommen and Myrcella looked very scared and concerned.

„What is that boy doing?!"exclaimed Ned hand getting close to his sword handle.

He didn't expect an answer,but Zvonimir answered him „His losing like a man."heads turned towards the old didn't help ease the tensions.

„What are you implying."Ned narrowed his eyes at him.

„What I'm implying is that while you Starks have your honour,we have our pride,pride that gives you respect of our surrendering…You could not bring bigger shame to your house."he said as Eddard's eyes narrowed even more at him,but the old man shrugged them off,not giving a shit for that stare,he had seen better.

He continued then as nobody pressed forward to ask him more,or to continue to speak „That's how my lords lost respect for me…when I knelt in front of you."he said the last part towards the fat king who chuckled a bit,holding his jug with ale high up.

Robert turned to his secondborn with a wide smile,but the young William didn't even brake his eyes off the arena to look at his father.

„What do you say my boy?That's why I love those Same philosophy as me."he said enthusiastically,lifting his jug over to the boy to offer him a drink but the boy didn't seem his father nor the drink „Yes your grace,of corse your grace."he said in a diplomatic his father semed to sadden at the boy's own son,his flesh and blood,the only son that actually resembled him liked his fucking brother more than him,Stanis…Stannis fucking Baratheon more than him…Now that was just plain in reality it really hurt him when his son addressed him as 'your grace' or 'my king' in stead of 'father',like if they were not even related.

And he was sure that his wife enjoyed even those cursed Targeryans from their could swear that their statues were smiling at him when he was looking at this was his punishment from the gods for everything he has done to them.

/

Rodrik spun around and dodged a thrust from the Knight of Flowers.

He tried to swing at him as he spun around,but Ser Loras ducked under the swing and charged at him with his shoulder and tackled him down to the ground.

Rodrik's sword fell to the side,but he managed to grab Loras's arms quickly,stoping him from using the sword to win the match and force him to yield,or knock him out.

They both started wrestling on the ground,rolling in dust,as Ser Loras lost the grip on his sword.

It was a struggle as the crowd,that wasn't looking at where Lovren and Perrore was almost no still they cheered them on.

Eventually Rodrik gained control as he was on top,holding the knight of Highgarden to the ground,while striking a few punches at his helmet,it didn't do to much damage do to the steel protecting his face,but he did feel those his pride.

He however he soon took charge,and roled on top of him and started bashing on Rodrik.

In the end Loras stood victorious as Rodrik lay on the ground,groaning a bit.

Ho got his right hand up in a sign of in the crowd cheered him on as he took off his helmet.

He felt a slight smile come up on his face,and a set of familiar eyes on him,Renly,the king's younger brother.

However…

His victory was shortlived as he felt cold touch of steel being pressed by his froze at his place,raising both his hand in surrender.

The person behind him was Jamie Lannister,he had his usual smug face „Good boy."

/

Robin.

He was watching from the side as the tournament played wasn't the one to be interested in tournaments that much,but the offer he was given a little back was a one that could not be refused.

He yawned,pulling his hand in front of his face.

The offer was made by one of Lord Lacković's guards,carried from the lord first he almost denied,but the guard stoped him by the shoulder.

Then came the real be a part of something big that is to the Croatian Lord, had said that he hoped it was going to happen very soon so he gave him an important task that he deemed fitting of his skills.

/

„What did we miss anything interesting?"Ruža,Astrid,Ethan,Garrus,Talia and Ryon came walking,some carrying sweet rolls,and some just empty were surrounded by a few soldiers from the Company.

A female soldier turned around to them „Your dad went 1v1 against your turned her head towards Ruža who had a full mouth of the Tamrielic sweets „Huh?"she tilted her head to the side innocently,asking her to repeat.

„Perrore fought Lord Lovren in a single combat."she repeated herself with a small smile forming up her lips.

„W'o 'w'on?"Ruža said with her mouth still full,as chunks of bread fell out of his still looked cute and innocent.

The woman exchanged a disconformable look with her brother-at-arms who was standing next to her.

/

Rome.

The Pope was sitting on the end of a large circular him sat many of the Kings,Dukes,Republican leaders,Bishops the Emperor of the Holy Roman Empire and many others.

There was a large rumble all around the big,round was shouting at each other,it was compleat chaos,only the Pope remained unmoving,do his face was starting to show the signs of annoyance even do he hid it well.

„We Can Not be distracted with the Ottoman menace on our doorstep!"the Rector of Ragusa said,being backed up by the Byzantine empire had already fallen to them,and now they march against Ragusa next,their armies are week and depleted after the long wars with the Hungarian Kings and Venetian Doges!"

„Who are we to deny the word of God?!"the Emperor of the HRE,and the King of Bohemia called out in protest.

„The Holy Father had not said just said have time!Let us see that time and make peace of those bastards."the King of Poland-Lithuania called out loudly from the other side of the table.

„My lands are threatening to rebel,what would you want me do?!"king of Englands called next to the Pope.

( ***** _ **The War of Roses starts here at the simular time as the War of Five Kings.**_ ***** )

„You should have listened to me when I said that we need to put those pagans to the sword!Now we wouldn't be in this mess!"the King of Hungary punched the table hard and loud.

„Let the Espaniords sail west,they've been sitting their asses there the whole time!"King of Austria and the elector of the HRE called out impatiently.

„Say that to my face you little shit!"the Kings of Casteel and Aragon looked like they were going to draw their swords and cut his head off right there and now.

The Pope then let out a small sight,as the rulers continued to shout at each other.

A few moments of shouting ,and even some swords being unsheathed were going on for a couple of minutes.

At the end Francis had enough,he picked up his staff,that was being leaned to his comfortable,big brought it up,and hit the stone ground of the hall loudly, sound travelled through the ginormous room,bouncing off the walls back,making it sound fierce.

All the people in the room came to a sudden all looked at him with serious looks,even the Swiss guards that were guarding the entrances were looking at him,with expectation.

„We can not squabble like children while our enemy brings fire to our doorstep!" his voice,even do usually gentle and calm,now was more fierce and menacing.

Nobody interrupted him,or dared to raise their voice.

„Let us deal with one problem at a time."he calmed down,and his voice was back to normal,with only a tinge of what she previously showed.

The Doge of Venice opened his mouth to speak,but he was silenced,as the Pope brought his hand up to show him to stop.

„I will not hear an another word about your petty trading arguments with the Ragusans,Barozzi!Deal it with them!This council has been called for a one reason only."

His words kept being unchallenged as he spoke again.

„We can not ignore what God had given us so lightly,but yet,we can not let out lands be defenceless…So I have decided."

He took a dramatic pause,taking some breath into his old lungs.

„I will personally go to Westeros and investigate the illuming danger."

 _ **A.N:Oh snap!**_


	22. Duty

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:I never said im a writer,so dont go shitting all over my Fanfic because you dont like it because im just gonna delete those is just a fucking hobby,not my I can do what ever the fuck i want with it,so im going to continue to write this story till I get bored of it.**_

 **Duty**

A few loud clangs rang through the air,as steel met steel.

Ser Jamie Lannister,the Kingslayer was meeting Perrore,the Dragonborn in a single combat match,as all around them men laid on the ground,wounded,knocked out,and even a few dead.

Perrore was now carrying a steel sword that he took of a fallen knight...Why?Well,because he liked it.

As their blades clashed again,they got their faces close to each other,both smiling cockily.

„You know,it's been long since I slew a dragon,"Jamie said,with a short chuckle.

„How did you know?"Perrore's voice was highly amused,his eyes glowing golden with excitement.

„I'm smarter than I look,"Jamie said in a half mocking voice as he spun around with his blade,but it was blocked by the Dragonborn's greatsword.

„You don't seem that way."he broke the clash by hitting the Kingsguard in his head with the hilt of his sword,as Ser Jamie was stunned for a moment,Pery took the chance and went for a stab at his liver,but Jamie managed to block it.

The two exchanged a few slashes,blocks and hits,being equally matched at every turn.

They ended up in a clash again,looking each other in the face.

„When you lock blades with someone…you get to know them well…"he then tried a wild swing,but Perrore dodged it,and tried to throw his sword out of his hands,but failed as the Lannister blocked his they stood there facing each other,their sword on guard,and their faces still flaring with excitement and amusement.

„Well, do you know about me Ser?"the Dragon observed his footing closely.

„The Dragonborn,the fabled Dragon of Skyrim…And…I belive,by your features...that that little girl from before is your daughter...Sweet little thing."Jamie mused loud out loud,but thankfully it didn't reach the king „Also I could recognise those eyes anywhere."he quickly added.

„My, say I ever met someone so perceptive with his blade Ser...You remind me of my mother."Perry showed his teeth a little „But be not mess with her she can become quite deadly when shes angry."

„Your mother?"he asked,giving him a sceptic some people from the crowd started shouting for them to fight they both shrugged eagerly,and after the Dragonborn spoke next,they charged.

„No…My daughter."

/

A little bit before now,in a dark alley.

The group of kids(Astrid,Garrus,Ethan,Ruža,Talia and Ryan) were sitting on stone steps,close to the arena where the fighting was currently going were eating some sweet rolls,that Gary...khm...found in a relative distance to the local bakery.

Astrid was hanging upside down,over a stairs railing,with her hair,falling down,over her face a,slightly touching the ground,her daggers remained still on,her belts.

Everyone else was sitting in a broken circle,chuckling,smiling and talking.

„I cant belive you saw a giant!That's so amazing!"Ethan lifted his hands in the air and exclaimed loudly.

„How did it look like?"Talia added from next to her brother with more curtesy.

Gary took a little pause,examining their eyes rolled over them in a quick flash.

„Alright..."he smirked „I'll tell you...But,I didn't just see a giant,i-"

„What'a doing their alone...in an alley like ,no...no..."they all herd a blood-chilling voice call ou from behind all felt chills down their spines,Astrid even fell down to the ground,on her head,but quickly got up,looking at the shadows that were nearing to them from both sides of the alley.

All the kids got on guard quickly as they tensed up,half of them facing one way and the other half the other.

From the shadows came a group of around five men,one,who was standing on the side of the alley in which Astrid was facing,he was flanked by two of his men,while the other two were o the other side of the street.

He was wearing an old ragged peace of cloth over his head,with two eyeholes for his was wearing a black,ragged suit,and a black hat over the peace of cloth that covered his entire head.

His en was covered in rags.

He took notice of Astrid first,from her group,and smiled wickedly under his cloth.

„Tell me little girl..."he said in a same chilling voice „Have you ever bled?"

„Take off your pants,and ill cut off your cock you sick bastard!"she snapped at him,drawing her he just chuckled.

„You misunderstood...child..."he said,pulling out a meet clever „This...is more fun,to me."

„They don't call boss 'the Riper' for nothing kid."a minion next to him called to the kids,as some of them Garrus pulled out his to use it,and exchanged looks with every one of his new-met friends,and Astrid,who nodded to him,and he nodded back.

/

Jon.

The searching party that went north of the Wall came back to Castle Black.

At its lead were Jon's and Steffon's friends:Ike,an ex-mercenary,Mogli an ex-orphans from a raided African tribe where he was the only survivor and Harold,originally from England.

Jon was glad that they were alright but worried of what they were dragging behind them because he found no trace of his uncle Benjin among the dead,or he couldn't see him because of all the rangers found,only half of them were found were missing(around a 50 missing,and around a 50 dead).The most horrifying of all was that only two dead bodies were not burned to the crisp as the they were as pale as snow and as cold as were recognised as two new recruits from were brought to the Maester's office for further analysis.

The situation was creepy to say the ,of corse,by his,great,luck,he was picked to guard them.

Still,a mistery was,who or what burned down those of corse...how?

/

Jamie Lannister was on the floor,with his sword out of his reach,and a foreign blade pressed on his eyed the situation a bit,cleaning his eyes of sand that were thrown into them,and was the reason why Perrore won the match...this time.

The crowd was on their feet,cheering the new champion and the winner of the 20 000 Gold many Lords were very distasteful of his style of fighting.

It left quite a sour taste in their mouths.

Especially the Stark Household,minus Arya.

/

Later that day,in the Small Council chambers.

„The bitch is pregnant!"King Robert roared towards Ned Stark as he entered the room „I told you we should have killed her long time you didn't .And now look what is happening!"he let it all out of him,as everyone from the Small Council ,and his son didn't speak up.

As the king was taking a bit of a pause,to take his breath,William spoke up,cutting of Eddard before he could speak „Your Grace,may I recommend we deal with the problem at more we wait,the more she gains power."

His uncle,Renly nodded in agreement and continued to speak „My nephew s need to deal with infection at once before it what will we do then?"he was speaking to his council colleagues,and not his were all looking at him and considering.

„You can not be serious about this."Ned jumped in „You are talking about murdering a child?"he then turned to Zvonimir,the Master of the Coin,who semed to be deep in thought „Surely you don't approve of this."but the masked,old man just turned his head towards Ned,and blinked in a way that Ned got the feeling that he was disappointed.

„Of corse I don't,Ned...But it has to be done...For the good of the realm."

Spider added to that,in his mysterious way „Sometimes sacrifices have to be are two lives in exchange for thousands."

Ned looked furious for a moment „And what if your assassin fails?You would put the entire realm under the torch of Dothraki riders."

The prince gestured to Lord Stark to sit down reassuringly „I assure you new assassins will not fail...I made sure to that."Ned then looked towards the boy Robert would jump in to fire for „...But.I don't belive we have money to pay them services are rather...expencive to say the least."

„Then we'll borrow some more,later you can count those damn coppers."Robert pitched in,with a half eager,half angry face.

„Shall I send for Lord Tywin?"now the Grand Maester spoke,after being silent for the most time.

„Plese,your grace,do not do this to yourself..."Ned again pleaded to Robert who stayed as stubborn as a he always was „You do this Ned,or I'm going to have to find someone who can!"Robert growled „I have eleven kingdoms to rule for the love of Seven,one king,eleven kingdoms!And it's not honour that keeps the blood,Ned,blood..."

„...and steel."quipped Lord Lacković with a small smile under the white mask,and a snigger from Lord Renly from the side.

The king just looked at him for moment or two,deciding to ignore turned back to Eddard who didn't look too amused.

„I will not be a part of this Robert."he said,taking out his 'Hand of the King' badge and slamming it into the table with force.

As he stormed out,the King mumbled some insults to his fat chin in anger.

/

Later in the gardens with...

„Lord Stark."William's voice called out to the older man,he was being followed by sounds of a heavily armoured man.

„My prince."Eddard bowed,turning to the boy's didn't seem to notice the man beside him.

Then he suddenly noticed the man beside the was the winner of the mele of was wearing the same armour he wore in the competition,but without the helmet,and in stead of silver,it was black as with his new trophy sword,that,now that Ned noticed,semed to be made out of Valyrian steel in stead of the Warhammer from predicted future problems regarding that in Westeros many lords take those swords over their own children.

The prince then gestured for him to they both soon did,on a bench that was standing next to Lord Stark.

„I trust,you already know my new sworn shield,Perrore,the Thane of the Kingdom of Skyrim,province of the Tamrielic the new fighting champion."the prince gestured to the man standing next to man bowed sarcastically at Ned who just gave him a cold stare.

Eddard nodded at the boy.

„ let's get to business."he pulled his hand from his pocket and took out the badge Ned slammed on to the table just a moment ago.

Eddard examined it for a second „What is this?"

„You know what it is you know the King needs people need you."he said motivatingly,as Eddard stared at the badge,glimmering in the sunlight.

„What about Lord Lacković?He was great friends with Jon has experience ruling."

„True,he tell me this...Lord Lacković is old,he is a cripple,and he is in his own lands hate him and are plotting against him constantly for bowing to will listen to him,and you know very well what does the Great Septon think of the may say the people listen to us...but what do you do when it's your word against one of gods?"he sighted,letting Ned take it in,and then he continued „And his anger issues,do you remember what happened when one of Lord Frey's sons insulted him poor boy would be crucified over the gates of Zagreb if Jon Aryn didn't intervene."

Ned nodded in agreement.

„And last of all,I have reasons to doubt his loyalty to the crown."to that Ned raised an didn't know that,and hoped that the young Prince was lying.

„What do you mean my prince?"

„I'm not sure..."Will turned around,with his back towards then slowly started walking away,as he whispered loud enough for Ned to hear „...yet..."the Dragonborn following close behind him,like a professional guard he was.

 _ **A.N:Dont get confused,my characters will not be all black and white.**_


	23. Tyrion,the Imp of Casterly Rock

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,i do not own the original.

 **Tyrion,the Imp of Casterly Rock**

Tyrion's capture at the hands of Lady Stark was now starting to escalate badly.

Lord Tywin marches his host to the Riverlands and leaves only ash behind him.

In Kings Landing Lord Eddard was assaulted by Ser Jamie Lannister,and received a spear to the knee...

„Now he will newer be able to go and adventure again."

„What?"William turned his eyes to his companion as they were walking down hallway.

The Dragonborn snickered a little,and shrugged at his little friend „O, got a litle de-ja-vu moment."

Will noded,and turned his head back forward.

When they were nearing the end of the hallway,they heard sounds of wood hitting wood.

Suddenly the prince asked „So,how was it?"

Perrore turned his head towards him „How was what?"

The sounds of clashing became stronger,and were followed by sounds of grunting and yelling.

„Skyrim."

„Cold."he answered simply,and prince just nodded.

They walked a lite bit more,the sounds became louder and louder,as they were reaching a corner.

„Family?"again,the prince asked simply to which he got the simular answer.

„Daughter."

They reached the turn,showing Arya and Urban fighting with swords,and their masters standing behind them,coaching some White Masks standing in guard.

„Mother?"

„Left."

Will just nodded then,as they turned their attention towards the two sparring children.

The both of them heard loud steps of the Dragonborn,and turned their heads towards where they head their masters as well as them.

Esme didn't seem to be he just walked ,stayed and watched them.

„Guys meet Perry,Perry meet my friends,Urban and Arya."he gestured to his waved energeticly to the goliath „Hello."And Arya just crossed her arms over her chest „Hi."

„Well hello to you too,young ones."he smiled,winking at them.

„What brings the prince of Weateros to my newest lesson?Mayhaps he would like to test his point."Syrio asked smiling.

The prince smiled,waving his hand dismissively „Not today Dancing Master.I'm here to have a private talk...with the two..."he gave them a cynical look „...of them."

Syrio gave him one of his own,studying the two students who were behaving semed energetic,he was tapping his foot nervously,and Arya semed to be quite impatient.

„Than go and do.I shall not disturb."he bowed his head and left the room as everyone looked at him leave.

The guards in the room stayed.

For a short moment,only the sounds of his feet hitting the floor could be heard,till they couldn't was still a silence after he closed the door after him,that was open before when William and Perrore entered

„So how are you-"

Will was interrupted by a sound of the opening door.

„You know I usually take my load off under a I'm starting to miss it,those things stink."Robin came walking through the door,tying his belt around his waste.

Robin pulled up his pants,letting out is breath.

He had already noticed the guests in the recognised both of them.

The second born prince,William and a down hallway Knight from Skyrim(as the nobles put it).What a joy.

He didn't have too much good blood with royalty back home since his friend Richard died.

„Well,well,well,a great prince playing with mortals?Cant say I ever hoped to see the day."the archer japed in a way that reminded Will of his uncle,Tyrion.

William looked towards the archer's way and raised an eyebrow in amusement „You know,that kind of words could get a man killed around the keep."

„Yet..."Robin took his hat off,into his hand and bowed deeply,while holding it „...I still stand."he had a small smirk under his thin moustache,his eyes glistering with intelligence.

The prince smiled at that „True."then he turned to Urban.

„Is he yours?"

Before Urban could speak,Robin pitched in „Yes,he is hi's guard."this time William frowned a little,as Perrore put his hand under his chin in amusement and stroke it a little.

„Remember why we're here my prince."he nudged the prince,braking his stone attitude „Of corse."Will nodded,and again turned back to Arya and Urban.

„...About the thing."he suggestively gestured with his eyes towards Urban.

He took a moment to realize what he was thinking,and Arya remembered immediately.

„You mean the scar?"Robin asked from the side,making everione turn towards him.

The guards remained stone cold,unmoving from their posts.

(*If you want a pitcure of a White Mask,look up in 'For Honor'-Centurion*)

„Most likely."Perry nodded.

Arya looked towards Urban who looked lost for a moment and snapped at him after he didn't do anything for what semed like a couple of minutes to her „Just take off your clothes!"

Urban got a bit startled by that,but quickly composed himself,looked at Arya and started undressing.

„Would you look at even married and she would have him undress for her."joked Robin as Arya scowled at pinkish cheeks that were sawable only to someone who was looking for ignored him and continued undressing.

„My Lady,you should be more patient,im sure you two could have breakfast early tomorrow."Perrore winked at her,as her eyes opened after a few seconds of her realising what it cheeks now flushed more deeply,and she grew a small smile on her lips that she was trying to fight back.

„Don't make it any harder for them then it already is,guys."Will said in a somewhat playful tone.

The two elder men exchanged looks,and smiled again.

„Your right,it shouldn't be pushed to deep ."the Dragonborn raised his hands in defence.

Robin closed his eyes,in a thoughtful way and brought one finger up,making a point „True,but we should let them swallow those words and think of the future."

Now Will noticed Ur grimace a little as Arya turned her face away in embasement.

Urban had finally taken off his shirt,revealing a 3cm long scar that looked older than the boy was tissue of the skin had grown to cover looked like a little bump on his belly,and had small,black veins around it,possibly from a week freezing poison that paralyzes its answer and leaves the vulnerable for a couple of maybe a stronger one that could be proven lethal after a stern amount of assassin never told any of his brothers and sisters what he was using,in fact none of them did tell be safe than sorry for the future.

That was why he was checking,if it becomes any worse and expands.

The results were bad,to say the least.

William was no expert in poisons,but he guessed it was some sort of a poison that takes a long time to kill its what he learned,those were usually desperately will slowly start to feel your organs rot away,and will be unable to do a single thing about is only a mather of when.

And frankly that was a question only a skilled poison brewer like Babette in the Downstar Sanctuary could answer.

Too bad she was on the other side of the world...literally.

Tamriel was relatively close to Azia,and last he heard the third in command,and the master of potions of the Dark Brotherhood was off to Tamriel's sister continent.

Will came closer to it,and touched it with the top of his didn't seem to twitch,so that was a good sign.

...Probably...

„Does it hurt?"he looked up and locked eyes with Urban who had a serious face on,but was fighting a smile within.

„Only when I breathe."he joked,and Will smiled a little,and punched him quickly with a strong enough jab to throw out the air out of his lungs,and for Urban to hold his stomach lightly „What about now?"

„huff-You dick.-huff"he managed to say between huffs.

„Wow there..."Perrore raised his hands trying to stop them from hurting didn't get to finish as the prince was already on the floor,Arya punched him in the kidney.

The Dragonborn raised his hands to talk again as the three were all on the floor like a bunch of corpses,looking into the sky and chuckling,but Perrore was stoped again ,by Robin who put his hand over the larger man's shoulder „Let them,the guards can handle the babysitting...As for me.I'm suddenly fealing rather by chance find myself with an empty pocket."

Perry looked at te kids a moment,then at guards,and then at the archer.

„Eh,what the heck...But first let's get some coins,"he added as they started walking to the door.

„I'm sure the King wouldn't mind-"Hood started again,but this time it was Perrre who stopped him „No,no,no,I couldn't..."Robin frowned at that but raised an eyebrow as Perry started talking again „But the Queen...She wouldn't mind."Robin now smiled cockily.

Latter in a local tavern,the two were sitting at the table,drinking from big jugs as they both cheered,clashing the jugs „To the bitch her jewels."Robin hailed,from his pockets jewels were literally falling out like rain when he mowed,the Dragonborn also(he was in his Nightingale armour) „Long may she rain."he said in a mocking nature,as both took large sips of the beer.

/

Tyrion rode in,into his father's camp on a horse,followed by Kayla and a platoon of armoured soldiers(Free Company soldiers).

„Looks like your father's been busy."Kayla said while looking around at the neverending lines of badly made war tents.

„The Empire Shits better camps."she muted to herself,but Tyrion managed to hear.

„I'm sorry to the Lannisters are the third most organised army of are the great banners od they arent that much far off."

„Still,my words stand."she shrugged as they continued to walk without talking till they reached one of the largest tents in the entire likely of the war council that Tyrion's father,Tywin Lannister was holding currently.

They both dismounted,the Company members staying behind,on their horses„Looks like your father really does care."tested Kayla,to which Tyrion smirked „Then let's not keep him waiting.I'm sure he will be thrilled to see his favourite son."

He only then noticed his uncle,and Tywin's little brother,Kevan Lannister coming towards himself and Kayla,accompanied by two Lannister footmen.

„It's good to see you are well."said the old man with a sincere nephew nodded in gratitude,and went straight for it „Where could I find my Lord-father,uncle?"

Kevan took a moment,observing the Imp's company for a the armoured woman beside him,from what he guessed they were mercenaries of some sort,and that they are most likely here for the reward Tywin put up for finding his son.

And that woman must be some sort of a was relatively good looking,but nothing special,dark brown hair,brown eyes,and regular feminine features.

By the look of the armour her soldiers carried,and by their swords and shields,spears,maces bows and axes,he also guessed that they weren't from here most heavy units wore plate and chain male,as for the light units here they only had gambisons or nothing at all,they had boiled ,they had short swords and expensively made shields with a signal of a silver dragon in a silver diamond,on a black background that he didn't recognise.

„He's in the war tent."he showed with his finger towards it,it was the one Kayla and Tyrion stoped close to.

„Then I will take my leave uncle...Oh,and before I someone look after the horses if you would."he winked at him and walked away towards the tent with Kayla following close behind him.

Kevan's men started settling the horses of the two,while behind them other Company members started dismounting.

After a moment or two,they reached the entrance to the tent and walked through it,Tyrion on the front,and Kayla behind him.

Everyone in the room went quiet,and put their eyes on the unusual two who just walked into their meeting.

„Tyrion..."his father raised an eyebrow,as the Imp entered,he didn't look happy at all,just remained his cold attitude that Tyrion knew all too well „It semes that the news of your untimely demise has been false."

„I'm sorry to disappoint you."he grabbed a goblet and a bottle of vine from the table and poured it in,and drank it in one go „But I had some help."he gestured towards his companion.

Tywin also locked his old eyes on her,observing her armour,stance,and gave a rare look with his eyes that said that he was woman was better composed than any of his own men,but his brother,who all but smelled of loyalty.

She bowed her head respectfully „Kayla,my Septim of Cyrodil."

The old Lion again looked her head to toe „As in the Septim dynasty?"he raised an eyebrow again,generally if she said yes,that could put them in a very good restart some old trade in between Windhelm and the Lannisport that had not run for a couple of centuries now.

Kayla looked at him the same way he looked at her,just with more she didn't expect anyone in Westeros to know almost anything about it semed that the Lannisters were informed well enough.

„I'm afraid Septims didn't rule the Empire since the end of the Oblivion I'm afraid,my son is the last living member of the line.I just happened to marry Martin right before he died."

Tywin nodded,displeased inside „I see."Now he also needed to upgrade his knowledge of the recent Empire in this war a bother.

Kayla nudged Tyrion,who winked in understanding „Ah, also demand payment for their troubles."he poured himself some more wine.

„And you suppose I shall pay for it?"Tywin asked again,in his old,cold,mocking voice.

Tyrion took a sip from the goblet „I do."

Before Tywin said anything Kayla spoke up „We are also offering you our a contract.I have around a 1000 good shields outside ready,willing and able to do some dirty work."

„And how much would that cost me?"

„We only ask a small price,10 000 Gold Dragons per month."she stated diplomatically.

Lord Lannister actually took that into used a minute to think,stroking his finely shaven,small beard.

„Do we have a deal,Lord Lannister?"she asked him playfully,with a slight tone of cockiness in her voice.

„..."he narrowed his eyes towards her.

„Well..."

„Your offer is accepted,Lady men will be assigned their positions soon you may leave.I trust it was a long ride."

„Of corse my Lord.I shall take my leave."she bowed and left.

Tyrion stayed,now again faced with his father's eyes,and of corse the eyes of other Lords in the room who kept their tounges by their teeth the entire ,all of see it from Vale.

Tywin turned to his subject Lords and spoke,standing up „This meeting is us."he gestured for Tyrion to sit,who did Lord Brax moved from the seat and left.

As the room emptied out,neither of the two spoke a word to each other...

Till Tyrion broke the silence „I'm guessing that im off to Casterly Rock."he wanted to jump off the seat,but his father spoke up „No...You will be fighting together with your... the shall be taking a small castle near Harenhall with a strategic will take two thousand of my men,and ride with the mercenary band,and take the you will leave half of those men to garrison it,and rejoin with my host."as he was speaking,Tyrion had a another go with the wine.

As he let the goblet on the table,stoping his drinking to make sure his ears were not making things father gave him actual command over an actual army.A large grin formed on his lips which Tywin semed to was his time to prove that he deserved the didn't plan to fail.

„Excuse me?"he asked acting confused „Has the great Lord Tywin run out of dogs,so he hires a dwarf to lead his armies?"

Tywin leaned over the table,giving Tyrion an annoyed glare.

„Your brother..."the Old Lion started,not breaking the constant glare he was giving his son.

„And here it goes again."the Imp sighted to himself,but Tywin ignored him,his face remaining like stone,with a small smile that Tyrion hadn't noticed before now locked on the old man's face.

„Decided to abandon his family duty and become an over glorified guard to two different a drunkard,and the other a pyromancer."he blinked,letting Tyrion sit in the silence thinking for a moment before continuing.

„...Yor sister is foolish...She is not nearly as intelligent as she tends to would bring this family to ruin if I let her sit on the throne of Casterly Rock."again,he took a moment,watching Tyrion's face as it deformed into a smile that looked wicked on the ugly dwarf's face.

„And then there is you..."Tywin took himself a moment this time,closing his eyes and taking in a long breath „The last hope for house Lannister..."his words were bitter to his lips,and Tyrion knew it,he enjoyed it as well „Gods forbid,I shall ever have you disgrace my house willingly."

Tyrion again pickets up his goblet and poured in some wine „It's always fun having family moments with you,father."he shook the goblet a little,letting the wine swirl in circles while he observed it.

His father stood up from his chair,in his regular stone,cold manner,and started waling toward Tyrion who was filling in an another one,speaking „Only a Lannister can rule the Rock."

„And im a Lannister-"he went on an another swing with the wine,but his father took it out of his hand before he could have his go.

„You are half,right."he said,placing the goblet on to the table,with his back turned to the Imp „Even do,you still need to fulfil your duty to this family."he turned around „Which will start much as I don't like it,your brother won't change his mind,of his lordship,he said he is leaving it to you...It is time you learn what does it mean to rule."


	24. The game changes

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,I do not own the original.

 **The game changes**

Eddard Stark came out from an another Council meeting,distressed.

He was followed by Lord Lacković who was trying to keep up but was failing.

„God damn it Ned!These old bones are not as durable as before."Ned heard him and turned around with a sad let out a long and deep breath,taking his time,as the older Lord final reached him.

„Whats wrong with you?You have been acting strangely in the recent time."he stoped,leaning to his walking staff and breathing heavily with exhaustion.

Ned on the other side,was eying the old man,trying to bring a quick decision,should he trust him?Or remembered what prince William told him back in the remembered it very was still clashed in his head with who to trust,if not now he only trusted Litlefinger because his wife trusts him,now the question is,does he trust Zvonimir.

He was to both him and Robert considered a good enough do he could be cruel,he had a soft a sense in drawing was more than he could say about most Lords and Ladies here in Westeros.

The time was ticking to bring a decision because Lord Lacković was seaming to get unnerved with the silence.

„Have you gotten hit behind your head as well Stark?"the masked Lord now semed to be getting impatient like a child,huffing a little as a sign of frustration.

But again,the Prince could only be speaking about something he can not possibly is still young after mind could be under anyone's influence.

„I'm sorry Zvonimir.I was thinking."

„About what?"the old man asked rather harshly,getting closer to Ned's position.

„..."Ned's face turned to a very serious shade,as he observed the older man in front of him.

„Well,c'mon!Don't make me beat it out of you."he again huffed,annoyed by the silence he was given.

Ned smiled,thinking in his head about a picture of the old cripple trying to beat him up with his stick.

He put up both his hands in front of his chest in defence „Alright...I'm in need of your assistance."

Lord Zvonimir raised an eyebrow,putting both his hands on the top of his walking stick „Oh?"

„...With matters regarding the king and his children."

„What about those bastards."Ned didn't fail to notice the irony in his was almost funny in a very sinister way because Ned knew what Robert was capable of.

„It would be better if I showed you."he gestured for him to follow him,and so the old Lord did so.

/

Things were going poor for Dany,her husband,Khal Drogo had been killed in a recent assassination attempt that was meant for her and her to Esbern's potions she managed to survive the poison she drank,but Drogo was critically wounded when some other assassins started firing arrows from above,trying to make it an assured bad for them,they all died.

...But so did her child...It died in seconds after she drank from that cursed goblet.

Now she stood in front of a large stack of timber,piled up in a traditional Dothraki burial.

And now,just like in traditions,the wife of the khan must go with him into the was ready to do so now,accompanied only with thee three dragon eggs in her hands,and a lone surviving assassin from the attempt on her was tied to a pole,in the middle of the stack of wood,ready to burn like a was of corse screaming and struggling to get out,but it was futile,as the fire was already lit.

There was no more stepping behind stepped into the flame,ignoring Ser Mourmont's pleas for her to not do so.

She stared the flame into the eyes,she staired death into the eyes...and she wasn't afraid.

Is this how it ends?...No...This is how it begins.

Fire and Blood,her family slogan,it always made her feal powerfull and proud when she was little, didn't feal it...

She knew it.

Fire and blood...fire and blood.

/

' _It is burning,_

 _It is chilling,_

 _It desires,_

 _It destroys,_

 _As he wheel of fortune spins around,crushing those beneath it,_

 _Leaving a trail of fire and death behind,in its trail._

 _No good it brings,_

 _Only pain,pain and suffering._

 _As death comes for us all._

 _...We must be ready..._ '

/

She opened her beautiful,violet eyes,looking at the beauty before her.

Her body was naked,covered in a new,in body,mind and spirit.

Here the dragon was one who will sail west and retake what is her's by right.

''All hail mother of dragons.''the Dothraki started chanting in their native language,bowing down before her,as three small dragons crept up her shoulders,and followed her eyes on the horizon.

Esbern and Mourmont stood there,looking at Mourmont looked in awe,as Esbern had grown a large smirk on his face.

„Before four years,I was thinking the Dragonborn was lost to the ages..."he mumbled to his chin.

„...Now there are two..."he said,as he turned around and walked off,being shortly followed by Mourmont's eyes that quickly turned back to Daenerys,in her all magnificent glory.

As he left,Ser Mourmont,not changing his awed face,said to himself out loud „All hail the Dragonborn..."his eyes seamed to be clouded for a second,as he lost his grip on the face,quickly scowled and left.

/

William stood in his father's chambers,s he laid on his bed with a large wound from a boar tusk,implanted in his belly.

Next to the table sat was the only one,besides his son,who the King didn't want out his room as he hurried Cersei with her fake tears,and Joffrey with his pleading ones,still looking for acceptance by his own father...He would never get it.

Will stand over the bed,looking down at his father,with the same eyes cold eyes he had when in a diplomatic in the Council.

The king held one of William's hands with both his.

„Will,my son...I know we have never been on best terms you and I...But do a small favour to the dying man before you,and let him apologise for anything he had ever done to deserve this from his own son."it was the most pleading tone Ned ever saw Robert speak sounded almost desperate.

William looked from king's eyes to his hands,that had some blood on them,still.

He slowly pulled his hand out of his father's two.

Eddard thought that his friend would die here and now,from a broken mather how absurd that sounded.

But to Robert's surprise,his sad eyes shot a quick look around his neck,where Will had leaned down and,surprisingly hugged took a moment for Robert to take himself out of his shock,before he hugged him back,while a small tear slid from his eye,down his fat cheek.

„...I forgive you."his son whispered to him,knowing full well that this was his last go of having a father-son moment in his life.

„Thank you."Robert's grip tightened before he let go of hi's son,as his son let go of him.

Robert brushed his face with his hand,hiding the fallen tears.

„...Now let me have a last moment with Ned."he asked in a gentle voice,as the prince nodded,and left,with a small frown on his face...His father was going to never gave it real thout before,but now it hurt him didn't notice,as a small tear of his own fell out of his eye before he closed the door.

 _The last time_...


	25. Bolderwick castle

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,I do not own the original.

 **Bolderwick castle**

The first time...

The first time his father actually intrusted him with something.

Well,partially intrusted,as his uncle,Ser Kevan,his father's very own yes-man,was assigned to make sure Tyrion doesn't 'put the family name under shame' as Kevan said,his fathers told him when he assigned him to advise Tyrion.

Now he was standing on top of a small hill and looking at the castle he was going to take, seat of house of the lesser houses in the Riverlands.

The castle held a garrison of 800 men that gathered inside it,quite a garrison for such a fort.

It had wooden walls,supported with small,man-made dirt hills and a decent gate,made of wood and supported with iron.

The towers were also wooden,they were more,small watchtowers than towers,looking down on the wall from around five meters watchtowers could be split into two parts,the small cabinet and the support was basically a bunch of sticks and ladders that led to a small box over them that had small windows in all four ways,around its wooden walls.

The town inside the castle was made of basic huts,and a bigger wooden house in the centre of the town,surrounded with raised spikes.

The castle itself wasn't anything worth looting,but it could become a vital supply line outpost through which the supplies and money for the army could come through.

His father was holding the riverlords at bey,so he could take as long as he needed.

Tyrion put the catapults on the strategic positions,on the south and western side of the city,blocking it off from the rest of the raining fire and death from above.

Now the defenders could stey in there and burn or charge and face his superior army head on...

It would make it quite better for Tyrion if the defenders stayed inside of the castle,so their numbers could dwindle,and he could easily take the castle and overwhelm the living defenders...And maybe even make his father thought of that brought a big smile to his face.

„Tyrion!"he heard the voice of his uncle call for him.

Too bad his plan didn't work as he planned,and now the garrison was exiting the burning walls,and coming to meat one of his two army halfs who were split in between west and east.

They wee currently charging at the one in which he was commanding southern the western one was commanded by his new good friend,Kayla Septim.

He didn't turn around,to his uncle as he spoke,only put his hands on his back, him look powerfull in his red and golden,lion patterned armour,even if he was a dwarf.

„ the men to form a defensive position under the hill,horses will be hiding in the woods on both flanks,and smash into them,as they reach our spear archers will be using flaming shots,and tell the centre unit to focus on Lord Harleym's should cross to the usage of don't need to burn the entire forest."he put his hand on his chin,scratching it,he turned around to see his uncle walk off in a quick paste,shouting orders left and right.

Tyrion turned to his squire,Podrick „Send a rider for Lady Septim,and tell her to storm the castle while the defenders are their morale quickly and efficiently."

Podric noded „Alright."and run off to the messenger post.

Podric was a good boy,Tyrion saw potential I could become a knight of great prestige in the bad Tyrion could not train him personally as he was not much too good himself with the he was an Imp and all.

He shook his head,like a wet dog,and started to walk for his tent to prepare for the coming battle.

„Alright...Let's do this." He muted out loud.

After a few steps,he was stopped by a commander from his army,who he assigned with the mail.

„My lord!"the man was obviously running,as his breath was rhythmical and loud.

„What is it now Ser?"he asked a bit annoyed by the second interruption in between a few minutes.

„Lord Stark."the soldier exclaimed,stoping in front of the Imp.

„What about him?"Tyrion raised an eyebrow he was interested what the Silent Wolf had done he sends men for Ser Gregor,and now what?That man was only trouble.

„He was arrested for treason,my Lord."Tyrion again raised his eyebrow at gained a questionable face expression.

„How in the seven hells did my sweet sister managed to convince her good husband to imprison his best friend?"he smiled,he never met Lord Stark personally,but he met his son in Winterfell...A pleasant boy,a bit stubborn,and rude,but still...He hoped the apple didn't fall too far from the tree because this could end badly.

„King Robert is dead my Lord,King Joffrey rules in Kings Landing."

He scoffed „You mean,my sister rules in Kings Landing."he looked in the distance „What about his children?"

„The younger one escaped with the help of Lord Lacković's son and his guards,as for the older one,she is still in the Keep."

Now he pinched his nose in frustration,closing his eyes „A boy and a girl of four and ten escaped from the Red Keep,full of guards at every corner,and under my sister's nose?"his voice was angry,bitter,and with a small part,mocking.

The soldier cowered a little,taking a step back „The boy didn't escape,my Lord,King Joffrey threw him into the Black is awaiting his execution."the imp stopped rubbing his forehead,instantly,after hearing knew hiss nephew was a sick little peace of shit,but executing a child?Throwing him into the Black cells which were for the worst criminals,and traitors?For what crime?Helping his bethorald escape the worst possible fate she could get?

This was not good,they Couldnt afford to fight both the North and Croatia,with the Riverlands at their possibly even the Vale,or Bosnia do to their alliance with the Croats...That could become a problem.

„Does my father know about this?"his voice lost the mockery,now it was filled only with anger and irritation.

„He does,my Lord."

Tyrion nodded,turning away from the man,and walking off to his tent again „Then off to your post Ser...And no more of the 'my Lord',it's starting to give me a headache.

The man bowed and ran Tyrion to his thoughts.

This no doubt meant war with the Stark's.

The Youg Wolf was probably already gathering his mento march south.

He needed to quick.

Winter is this one was going to be a long one.

Winter is words of house Stark.

Then in his head he started rolling the same sarcastic line 'All hail the king.'

Now the question was,who was that King.

/

„You lost your purpose Ned."Lord Lacković whispered to his ear,as he pressed a dagger to his back,stabbing him through the tissue,but not hitting any organs,like surgeon's cut,he cut horizontally paralyzing Eddard on the spot and making him lose the feel on his Stark fell to the ground, Lacković didn't kill him intentionally,just immobilized him,on queen's orders.

His men dying in front of him,by both the Gold Cloaks and Lord Lacković's men.

It was a slaughter,completely onesided.

The words rang out through his head,as the world started turning black in front of his eyes.

'You lost your purpose Ned' ... '...lost your purpose...' ... '...purpose...'

/

In the usual training spot were the two students and two masters.

Just the problem was that this time someone interrupted their training...again...While the last time did almost no harm,this time,they were surrounded by Lannister guards and a few of the Kingsguard.

All that stod in between them and Arya were the two masters,and the White Skulls,his personal Arya(who they have come for,fully armed to the teeth,demanding she comes with them under her father's orders) was to be escorted to the throne room to the new king,Joffrey.

Most likely he still remembered what happened on the Trident.

Will and Joffrey were supposed to have very good,brotherly relations,do to that,Urban was yet to see a he only saw them interact when Will punched his brother across the face back when they were brought in front of the late King,Robert.

But now he doubted even William could help had to make a run for it.

His guard are going to get overwhelmed and killed,while they will run off.

No matter how wrong that fell to his others for your he knew those armoured figures he called guards were nothing more than empty shells who were almost literally bred to fall on the sword if ordered to do so.

It was a terible thing to think about,but he always repeated the same words his father told him once ''Now let me ask you a question...What is a one lone life,no matter how strong,noble,just,loving,good or bad,what is that one life in comparison to much,much more?...Kings nowadays have forgotten their purpose,to serve three things,God,the realm,and it's me son,how many of this Kings,Dukes,Emperors had died for their people when the situation had asked them to do so?How many had fled their responsibilities?These...Men,are here to do what many others have refused to are here to do the same thing I raised you and your brother and sister to do after im four meters under are here to do their duty...Remember,people first,just your own family can not be compared to thousands more...This is what you have been born to do,this is what you will do...And by you asking me this question I am certain I did a good job.''he understood the meaning.

It meant family after honour comes after...Your own interests came after...He understood.

He looked up,he was surrounded by his let out a deep breath he was unknowingly holding in his out his sword,with a loud sound of steel scraping steel.

„Sorry dad,"he said to his chin,in a raised his sword high over his head,as the tensions ,were in a formation of a circle,surrounding the four inside it.

His eyes opened slowly,letting the low sun,flash across them under the right angle.

''No surrender,''he said with a half-empty the Skulls suddenly loved their shields,in a timly union,and with a lode cry,charged at the Lannister men,hacking them down like flys.

Blood and family words...Blood and steel...


	26. On the field

DISCLAIMER:following text is not meant to be taken seriously,I do not own the original.

 **On the field**

Tyrion smelled the he was walking down a row of corpses,lined up under the hill where the shield wall met te enemy charge.

The superior Lannister units managed to hold their ground with reasonable losses.

Now in the air you could smell the roasted meet,from the archers that rained flaming arrows on the enemy as they was a good anty-morale horses did their job as well,routing the enemy,who quickly surrendered when they noticed the castle had already been taken by the other army,which was stationed west.

Now on his mind were the troubles from Kings Landing.

„Tyrion?"he stopped walking,turning around to face his uncle again.

His armour,unlike Tyrion's was not covered in blood,as he was put to the command of ranged quickly destroyed the enemy's one unit of levy skirmishers who didn't manage to do much damage.

„What is it uncle?"he asked in somewhat took a step towards him,by stepping over a corpse of a he put his foot on the back of the body,it groaned,signalling that the man was took a step back,raising an eyebrow „Just a moment uncle."he gestured with his hand for him to stay where he is,turned around and,putting his fingers on his lips let out a quick whistle to a nearby soldier who was examining a man hurried to his Lord,who just pointed at the groaning man in the soldier understood and proceded by grabbing the man under his hands and dragged him off.

Tyrion watched him go before he turned to his uncle with his usual smile „Now,where were we?"

Kevan observed him,as the imp let his hands fall down,next to his body.

He then held up his hand,revealing a letter with his father's seal,broken „Your father send this for demands you quickly return and rejoin his Stark marches with a host of his own,and it would be beneficial if we managed to flank it from the east."he said,as Tyrion took the letter and red it in seconds.

„We could end this war quickly before it escalates,and we lose control,"Tyrion added,and his uncle he had to rub his chin.A nother test to prove his worth to his father.

„Then let's go help the great Old Lion slay the angry Young Wolf,"Tyrion said mockingly,giving the letter back to Ser Kevan,and then walking helmet under his arm the whole time,glistering in the sunlight,covered with some blood,that was hard to spot because the red coloured armour.

As he was leaving,he jumped over a nother corpse in a clumsy way,with his short two feet.

He was finally going to earn some respect.

Hear me of house Lannister...hear me roar.

/

In the Black cells.

Eddard was listening to the sounds that were ringing out through the air.

,shrouded in compleat darkness.

His every breath echoes the long hall filled with empty cells,sending chills down his spine.

It was said that those cells could drive a man insane in a matter of he was starting to belive it.

At leats someone visited him,the spider,but that wasn't important right now because-

There was a loud noise of the steel-reinforced doors opening,and them hitting the old stone walls in a loud 'clang'.

Then he heard people's voices,one was of the jailor,the other was just of an adult sounded irritated,as he grumbled some insults to someone else,who Ned couldn't see.

Then he saw it,it was the jailor and a member of the of the queen's loyal dogs.

And in between them...Ned froze as he saw a familiar figure of a young boy,being carried over the knight's he noticed a large,fresh scar that carried horizontally across his face.

And with a nother look at the boy,Ned saw that he was terribly bruised,on the side of his if someone kicked him in the face repeatedly while he was on the floor.

The boy was unconscious.

But now he feared for his own Urban was here,then where was Arya.

/

Arya was running through the street,after her were around 10 guards all running after her like mad,pushing the people to the side,jumping over barrels,fences,food carts,or simply throwing them to the side,with no regard for its owners.

Her breath was getting to her,she felt lie her heart was going to jump out of her chest and run on its own.

„Fuck!"a guard suddenly jumped in front of her,with an intent of grabbing her with his arms,but she in a nic of second managed to roll in between his widely spread legs.

She planned to continue to run forward,when she noticed a nother batch of guards suddenly appear on the street,led by one of the Kingsguard and blocked her way,so she was forced to take a hard left,into a narrow was lacking with regular to have both exits of the street blocked off by the guards.

„Fuck,fuck,fuck!"she said out loud,spinning her head around,and drawing Needle from its sheats,it was bloody from before,but now she was ready to kill again,this time without hesitation like she did before,and cost master Esme his life.

„We got the little bitch now!"one of the random Gold Cloaks yelled from the crowd of soldiers.

„No place to run!"a nother one yelled,as they started slowly advancing towards Arya,who didn't want to let them see her was not cline to give them the satisfaction.

And as the walls were about to close,an arrow whistled through the air,sticking a Gold Cloak right through his left eye.

Suddenly everyone stopped,shocked,looking around,as did Arya.

She turned her head a few times,before following the Kingsguard's eyes,and looking up on the roof.

Up there stood four people,from who she recognised the two adult ones instantly,and she felt were Robin,and Perry,both holding weapons,Perrore was holding a Warhammer that looked extremely heavy,in both his hands,like it was a stick to be swung across someone's valerian steel sword was resting on his back,replacing the shield and the sort sword from before.

Next to them were two kids,older than Arya by a few years.

There was a girl,she was holding two daggers in her hands,both different from any she ever daggers eluminating in different colours,one red and black,the other dark she was dressed in a mixture of black and red clothes(*A crossover between the Dark Brotherhood robes and Nightingale armour*) She didn't recognise her,and neither did she recognise the boy next to her,who semed to be a year or two older than was dressed in a brown leather armour,with a leather hood,with lot od belts going all over his to them strapped all kinds of his hands was a beautiful bow,that semed to be glowing like the his hip was a sword,with a red hilt,in a shape of the also glew,yellow and red.

„What the in the seve-"a nother random soldier,looked up,in confusion,as everyone was now looking didn't get to finish the sentence,as a black ebony arrow pierced through his skull,killing him on the spot.

It was soon followed by more arrows,from which almost all were lethal,while the big fella with the Warhammer jumped down,with the Warhammer raised over his head,and smashed across a Gold Cloak's head,pummeling him to the ground.

The shocked guards could not react,as that beast of a man rushed through them like scissors through two archers picking out a few more shots.

Soon the Cloaks finally regained their senses,and some started attacking the Dragonborn,running past a shocked Arya,completely ignoring her.

Robin never semed to miss,hitting right in the weak points with every ,Garrus did miss a few thanks to the ebony arrows,it didn't matter much.

Perry was rushing,and killing people left and right,his armour was proving to be too much for his opposition,as their blades bearly skinned the strong armour.

Now the last few that were currently in combat with him were going to learn why they call him Dovakhin...

 _ **FUS-RO-DAH!**_


	27. Ending times

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 **Ending times**

Tyrion rode into his father's camp, accompanied by is uncle Kevan on his right and Kayla on his left.

„Looks like the lion came out victorious,"Tyrion remarked, looking around the piled up bodies of Stark men.

„If you weren't, I don't think we would be here at all."Kayla smiled widely as she looked into the cloudy sky.

„Lord Tywin will be displeased by us coming too late...such a here I thought I might even get a chance to see him smile."Tyrion sighted sarcastically, lading his eyes on the Old Lion's tent.

„I'm sure your father will understand Tyrion." his uncle tried to defend his bother, but he didn't even belive his own words.

„That...i doubt." his nephew replied in between huffs, as he jumped off his horse with some effort.

He turned his head towards Kayla who smiled at his clumsy was off her horse, long before him „I trust you know what to do my Lady?" she nodded, saluting in the Legion of Tamriel way(by bumping her chest with her fist) „Sir, yes sir!"and then she marched off to the side,followed by two heavy spearmen.

/

Kings Landing.

Joffrey sat on his throne and watched with his sadistic eyes, as Lord Eddard was being led, together with the Lacković boy to the chopping block.

It could be seen in the looks in their eyes that they were thinking, both of them, as the guards continuously pushed them forward when tey slowed down or stopped.

Lord Stark was thinking about a deal he made of 'confessing' with Lord Lacković, who stod under the steps on which the King and his family were placed, together with Sansa, his bethorald.

Perrore was now standing behind William, as there were no witnesses to the previous…event.

He was sleeping inside his armour, a busy skedule and hard work always exaust a noticed, as he was sleeping while looked like a black statue of which were heard occasional loud breaths.

At first, people there insults, and shouted angrily as Ned was first to come in front of the crowd, but when Urban was led there, went silent, looking at the poor boy with wide some others started whispering to each other, taking glances at the smug smirk the blonde little, bitch King was showing widely across his face.

First, in line, Ned was given an opportunity to be excused, and let to the Night's Watch to become a sworn brother in black.

Before, he started, he noticed Arya looking directly at him, with sad was leaned to a smaller statue that helped her see she changed glances, to Urban, who appeared to have noticed her too, the boy nodded to her with a small smile before the guard behind him pushed him forward.

Lord Lacković didn't seem to complain, or protest for his son's presence near the chopping block, he looked indifferent, cold, was also shaking, but Ned didn't have time to notice that because he quickly turned back to the crowd and started speaking words he was taught like a parrot.

„I am Lord Eddard of Winterfell and the Hand of the King…" he looked towards Sansa who's eyes were filled with nodded to him to continue.

„I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of god's an-"he was distracted, as many others, by a loud thunder that tore through the sky, everyone looked up, they saw nothing, and continued with their confession „I come here to confess my treason in the sight of god's and men…I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert.I swore to protect and defend his before his blood was cold.I plotted to murder his son, and seize the throne for my self."

As he finished the peseants started shouting angrily again, throwing things at him, and cursing his name.

Something hit him in the face, and he stumbled back a bit, but he regained his stature thanks to the Hound.

He took a moment, again looking at Arya who looked like she was about to draw the Needle and use it on someone.

„Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed witness to what I say…" he looked down into his boots, swallowing the last bit of pride he had left and spoken „Joffrey Baratheon is the one, true heir to the Iron the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm."

And again, as before the crowd started shouting, but again they were silenced by the same thunder that they heard before, do now t reminded some more of a roar of a beast of some kind that an actual thunder storm.

„What was that?"Joffrey turned to his brother who shrugged „I'll go see to it." the younger brother bowed down and left his brother's right towards his bodyguard.

He stoped in front of Perrore and looked at him for a second, noticing the lack of remarks he snapped his fingers in front off the Dragonborn's helmet who was easily brought out of his sleep, almost falling to the ground as he noticed the prince „Uh, ." he followed the boy who ignored his sudden awakening and headed to Urban, who didn't seem to be too bothered about loosing his was picking his nose with his finger.

„Yo, you ready?" he called to just turned his head towards him, with a bored expression, and a suppressed smile and winked at the 'black prince'.

On the stage, Maester Pycelle had just finished his speech, after Urban was given a right to speak, but he just spits to the ground towards then asked the King of his opinion on the matter of their life and death.

„My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch."Joffrey spoke up, waving his hands towards the peseants „Stripped off all titles and would serve the realm in permanent exile…And the boy would be punished by the same accord." he took a dramatic pause, looking towards Sansa „My Lady, Sansa has begged mercy for her father, and my brother, William Baratheon for the other."Joffrey's eyes started twitching a bit as he was looking at Lady Sansa right in her eyes.

„But they have the soft hearts of women and children…So as long as I'm your King, treason shall never go unpunished." he turned his head to the side „Ser Ilyn!Bring me their heads."

With the sudden ruches, nobody noticed a giant shadow that quickly passed over their heads, shortly blocking the Sun from their eyes.

But Perrore noticed as he was walking down a crowded street, accompanied by the prince.

He looked into the air, removing his helmet, slowly.

Will noticed that his companion wasn't following him, so he looked behind himself to see the Dragonborn drop his helmet to the ground, his eyes fixated to the local peasants have already followed his look and were doing the same as Perry, looking into the sky.

Will's gaze followed didn't move a millimetre from his spot, like if he was under some kind of a hypnotic spell.

But he managed to let a word out, the one he had not said in a very long time…

...

„Alduin…"


	28. Now it begins

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 _ **A.N:**_ _**Hah!**_

 _ **The prophecy is not complete!**_

 _ **Think about this prophecy, it fits perfectly well into Game of Thrones/Song of Ice and Fire universe, don't you think?**_

 _ **Mix it with a little Europe, and what do you get?...**_

 _ **I don't know!**_

 **Now it begins**

 _'When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

 _When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

 _When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

 _When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

 _When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

 _The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn.'_

 _That was the prophecy of the Last Dragonborn._

He had always thought he had finished his quest back in Sovengarde, he hoped, but he knew, once Alduin's soul had not become a part of him when he had failed to end what he began and walked away leaving the threat unwatched.

…He made a fucking mistake.

Now he was running through the streets, the opposite way of the people who were now running in fear, screaming, weeping, falling over and god knows what was a disaster.

As he was nearing the execution area where Alduuin landed, somewhat ironically, considering the way he became the fabled hero of Tamriel.

On his mind, a thought pushed itself forward 'When the Dragonborn ruler loses his throne' maybe it didn't mean the Septims, maybe it meant the Targeryans.

An- „Dear gods." he stumbled to where the trial used to be, he noticed a large amount of charted corpses, and Lord Eddard Stark standing alone in front of the great dragon, who he, to the Dragonborn's surprise, semed to be talking to thought was erased as Alduins neck suddenly extended, his jaws snapping at the Lord of Winterfell, his sharp teeth biting into his meet, blood sprinting out of wounds in a fountain of blood.

He howled with pain, as the dragon threw his lunch into the air as if he was playing with his landed into his mouth, and never got out.

„Fucking fuck!" a gruesome scene, Perry had to shake his head to run the memory quickly out of his mind.

„ _ **ALDUIN**_!" he shouted with all his power, but the big, black dragon just ignored him, expanding his wings, while looking into a pair of soldiers that tried to charge him a moment ago, they were only a pile of ash now.

His wings flapped, creating a strong push of wind underneath them, and all around, throwing corpses like ragdolls into the walls of commoner houses.

„Come back you overgrown chicken!"

Alduin stoped in his tracks, his wings still making strong winds even do he was now higher World Eater, turned his entire body to face the Dovakhiin.

„ **Nii los nuv tiid nuv staad Dovahkiin. Mu fen grind ontzos, ahrk ruz Zu'u fent wahl hi aus fah dii humiliation naal hin haal...**

… **Till borii tiid."**

His dark voice thundered through the streets of the he flew off into the distance.

/

Now with his bannermen at his side, Robb Stark marches for the south.

/

Dany felt a slight tingle in her throat, as she was looking naked of the edge of a cliff, with her dragons on her shoulders.

Then she did something that felt almost natural to her.

 **Yol**

/

Jon was sitting inside a tiny chappel.

He was being knighted by the local bishop.

„ _At this holly place, in Your name, dear God, we pronounce a word from the open heart and clean soul._

 _We pronounce the Templar's oath which is curred through the centuries and were devoted to our beloved Christ in the most sacred moment of Templar's life._

 _Dear Lord,which calls the Heavens by the ray of light,Lord who lighten the sky by lightning,messengers of Your Holiness,in front of Your altar,where the witness is the Holy Spirit,we raise our sword of Light,to lower it at the feet of the altar,in sign of our Oath._

 _In front of you, our Lord, we swear to Christ, and never against Him, to protect the Gospel, to protect the week, for truth, for justice._

 _We swear to use two swords, one of tough steel, and one of light and justice._

 _We will never attack as a first one, and we will never stop to attack as a first._

 _We will never provocate first._

 _Three times we will suffer injustice._

 _We will ignore contempt and lie to three times._

 _But when our sword become bright in our hands as a flash of transparency, the word will thunder._

 _In front of the Angelic army, our brothers in arms, swear to Christ, King of Heavens._

 _Who ever violate this oath, for us and for the Angels, will be forgotten._

 _Non-Nobis Domine, Non-Nobis, Sed Nomini Tuo Da Gloriam_."

/

Arya was riding with Garrus and Astrid, on horseback, they rode next to each other in the silence that gloomed over them.

This was not yet over.

/

Urban sneaked through the abandoned halls of the Red Keep, with haste, as behind him angry shouts could be heard, with flaming torches following them, beating of the old walls in heartbeats.

„He couldn't have gotten him!" a strong voice shouted, as Urban turned to a wall where an extinguished torch was resting peacefully.

He dragged the torch down, and it was followed by a silent sound of stone sliding to stone as the secret passage was suddenly opened inside of the wall.

The boy passed through it slowly, walking to the other side, where he pulled a nother lever/torch, and the secret doors just in the nick of time, as a couple of soldiers came to where he was hiding just a moment ago.

The soldiers failed to notice a small closed pot, that, on the floor around it, had some green liquid substance splashed a bit, and it semed to be catching on fire by a flamed paper trail, or something else.

A soldier looked down upon it, and after a second, his eyes widened and he had only time to speak up „Shi-" before a green fireball engulfed the entire passageway, and created a small earthquake.

The force of the explosion broke through the secret door, and shined bright green, as Urban was walking away, with his back turned to the flames stopped just about a meter from touching him.

„Now it begins…"

He said, as his face grew a wild was met with two curious eyes and a simular smile of his bodyguard on the exit of the tunnel.

 _ **End of season 1.**_

 _ **A.N: Ther wount be any publishing for a week or two.**_

 _ **Also,i think i know how to fix that word deleting problem I've been i might just fix all my former chapters till S2 starts.**_


	29. I made a trailer for 'S2'

DISCLAIMER: the following text is not meant to be taken seriously, I do not own the original.

 **The trailer for Season 2**

( ***mystical music*** )

' _ **…Our people are ruthless…**_ ' random screams as soldiers clash on a firey field.

' _ **…We do not forget…**_ '

Everything blacks out, turning to an old map of Westeros that is slightly yellow due to its age.

' _ **From the Ice Wall to the shores of Dorne...the great Kingdom of Westeros swells…**_ '

' _ **…They think they tamed this lands…They give thanks to their gods with extensive tributes…But...**_ ' small trails of blood start dripping over the map, coming from the North towards the south.

' _ **There is hunger for vengeance must be seated…**_ ' Robb Stark looks at a fire in the middle of a Wind standing next to him.

' _ **So they haste to tighten the grip on the wealth of the west…**_ ' shows Casterly rock, and its plentiful guards patrolling the walls.

' _ **But as they treat with the demons to the North!...**_ ' an army on the march, Stark colours.

' **WE**. **WILL**. **STRIKE!** ' in a loud warcry, a group of horsemen armed with spears and shields charge into a unit of levies.

' _ **Then with sword, spear and bloodied axe the heretics will run from our wrath!**_ ' Plenty of troops, in black clothes, start routing, from a walled city.

' _ **Then behold a red horse…and power was given to him that sat there to take peace from the earth…**_ ' Lovren rides over a fire in the middle of a night, as it shines red colours over his face.

' _ **Kingdoms rise…Kingdoms fall…And some, are left in ashes.**_ '

' _ **…**_ **We** _ **do not forget...**_ ' A series of pictures suddenly flash, showing Arya, Urban, Jon, Robb, Joffrey, Tyrion, William, Perrore, Robin, Kayla, Garrus, Astrid and Daenerys...

Everything blacks out.

„ _ **THIS**_ … _ **MEANS**_ … **WAR!** " an axe slams into a table, sticking into it with great force, almost breaking it in half.

In the last moments, the Pope is standing on a hull of a ship, which nears Kings Landing.


End file.
